The Phantoms Strange Echo
by The Phantoms Serenity
Summary: When two friends accidentally fall back into time and stumble into the Phantom himself, craziness will ensue and the poor Erik will be in for a life changing experience and his patience tested. Will he ever survive with the two friends? Will the two friends survive with him or will something unexpected happen? Something no one was expecting to happen. Rated T there is some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As Much as I want to own it... I sadly do not own the Phantom of the Opera just Echo and Evelyn.**

**Please I would love for you to comment and give me feedback on ideas or something that could help me improve. This is my first story so I`m sort of nervous to share it with you and its like my baby. Please no flames or I`ll send Erik with his punjab lasso after you. I do want help on making it better or things I could improve on. I have to be torn down before I can start to rebuild again... if that makes sense. Anyway I hope you like it! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh come on Echo, really your overacting, it won`t kill you too watch it again." Evelyn huffed, as she ran a hand through her blond curls, that landed softly on her shoulders, her green eyes narrowing on her friend. Echo rolled her blue eyes as she picked at er black nail polished fingers. Her jagged, platinum bangs falling in her eyes as the rest of her long black hair fell over he shoulders. As she tucked her hair behind her studded ears, she looked up at her friend." You don`t know that."

Eve huffed, If you looked at the two girls you would have never guessed that they were best friends. Evelyn held the basic happy look. She wore bleached jeans, with a white tank top and a white vest. She had the look of your hot blonde. Then there was Echo, with the style of a punk emo kid. She wore, her black combat boots, with chains and buckles, ripped black fishnets, a black leather mini skirt, a black tea shirt with blood splatter and a skull. Her black hair layered, with her bangs dyed platinum and punked to the max, her arms had several bracelets on each and several rings on her hands, with gloves and around her neck was a silver necklace with a peace sing pendant, a skull pendent, a converse pendant and a broken heart pendent. Though she didn`t wear lip stick but lip close, her eyes were heavily eyeliner and massacre. Her eye shadow black. SO when people looked at these two together, they did double takes. Both girls were known to be wild and quite loud, but were Eve was the more polite, respectful one, Echo was her own person, she did what she liked and if you had a problem than deal with it.

Eve went and plopped down next to her grinning." Yes I do, come on, you think the phantom is sexy."

"That may be true and yes I do like his music but the rest of the story sucks. You have Christine your basic barbie, loser and Raoul the common fop falling in love. The only thing that saves it is that the Phantom kills a person, is insane and wears a mask." Echo simply answers with no obvious interest as she plays with her necklaces. Eve sighs." You're a lost case."

"I know isn`t it great!" Echo smirks. Eve ignores her but pushes play once again for Phantom of the Opera. Echo rolls her eyes getting up, she boredly opens Eve`s closet, to check if she got any decent clothes or not, as she spotted a pink dress she held it up in distaste." Pink really?"

"Echo put that back it`s special!" Eve warned. Echo smirked." Yeah Special Ed."

"Echo!" Eve growled launching for the dress but instead fell into Echo and soon the girls kept on falling into darkness until everything went black.

Echo groaned, as she blinked open her eyes. It was dark very dark and cold. She could hear the sound of water dripping, the sound of rats scattering. She sat up rubbing her head and tried to look around in the dark."Eve? Eve where are you! Come on this isn't funny."

"Will you shut up! I`m right here!" Eve snapped sitting up just as bewildered. She groaned. I am so not going to have a good hair day under here."

"Where in the hell are we?" Echo hisses searching around for her hands. Eve is about to answer when makes out two lumps in the dark, slowly she reaches for both of them and squeals for joy." Yay we have our bags!"

"Never knew a girl could be so excited about bags." Echo rolls her eyes but takes hers standing up." Come on Eve, we have to find a way to get out of this place, where ever… this place is."

"Ugh fine, but seriously, we need to get out of this place, my hair is going frizzier by the second." Eve groans following Echo, As the girls finally find a signal torch to led them. As they continued walking, Eve began to whistle a happy tone, Always look on the bright side of life. Echo raised her eyebrow rolling her eyes, leaving eve in her little strange world. As they finally approached a lake. Echo frowned." What in the hell is a lake doing down hear?"

"SHHHH! Listen do you hear that?" Eve shushed her as the listened. In the distance they heard, the sound of an organ being played. It was an angry song. Echo frowns but Eve starts putting things together. They were underground, there was a lake, organ music and the place looked familiar. She let out an over exaggerated gasp, that lasted for thirty seconds until Echo slapped her." Will you stop it?"

"OMP, OMP, OMP! Echo! Echo, do you know where we are at?" Eve jumped up and down excitedly. Echo raised her eyebrow again, something she seemed to be doing a lot of recently shrugged." Should I?"

"We are in the fifth cellar, under the Opera house in Paris… Phantom of the Opera!" Eve giggles. Echo sighs. Her friend really had lost it. Crazy Phan…." Come on you… special girl, let`s get in this boat eh gondola and see where we go"

Eve jumped excitedly into the gondola, forcing Echo to row, as always. It takes five minutes of cussing and fighting, until she finally learns how to use it and rows. She frowned how in the hell did the French do it. It hurt! Eve started humming Phantom of the Opera. Echo rolled her eyes but as they got closer the organ music came louder. Echo looked around. It did look very phantomish… new word, phantomish. Eve barely could hold her excitement as they entered the lair and saw a caped figure leaning over the organ playing. Echo sighed. Great now they were in a lair with this so called phantom the one who likes to kill people. As they met the small beach, the music abruptly stopped and the man turned, showing all his phantom glory. Upon seeing his white porcelain mask on the right side of his face, his golden green eyes, and his rather handsome aristotic left side of his face. Eve let out a squeal and fainted straight away.

The Phantom seemed phased by the fainting girl but only for a second as he reached for his Punjab lasso but found it in the hands of the other girl. Echo swung it around lazily." Looking for this."

"Give it to me!" He hissed ready to attack but she held up her finger." Ah ah ah, what is the magic word?"

"Don`t be ridiculous, give it to me!" He hissed again. Echo sighed." Really do you have no manners man! What were you gonna do, try to lasso me?"

"Uh… no." He muttered looking quite guilty. Right then Eve came too and squealed again seeing him. She jumped up and ran too him before glomping hm." ERIK!"

The bewildered phantom let out a cry of shock as she knocked him over on his back and hugged him furiously, kissing him all over. After a minute Echo felt bad for the poor guy who was trying to fend her off but failing, so she dragged Eve off." Down girl! Down!"

Erik got away crawling up against the wall as he crawled up in the fetile position." No more, no more, make it stop!"

"Look what you did to the poor man! You probably scared him for the rest of his life!" Echo scolds but as she`s scolding she hardly notices Erik snatch his Punjab lasso back. But as she whips around due to her fast reactions she blocks his attempt and pulls hard before letting it go making Erik stumble back into his organ." Don`t try that again, unless you want to be a hanging phantom."

Erik looked at the two girls as if they were crazy, he stood up to gather what dignity he had left and glared at both of the girls." Please do tell how you managed to get past my traps and get here. Not many dare venture or make it past cellar three."

"Uh we`re talented?" Eve points out, only making his eyes narrow more. Echo and Eve share a look before echo shrugs speaking up." Well you wouldn`t believe us if we told you, you`d think us insane."

'Does it have something to do by the way you both are dressed, for godsakes what are those things in your ears!" Erik frowned. Echo growled narrowing her own blue eyes." There called studs and I happen to like them, so you can get over it or I`ll kick my foot so far up your ass-"

Eve covered her mouth laughing nervously as Erik stared shocked at the young lady`s language usage." It is not proper at all for a Lady to talk like such, or dress as such."

Echo ripped Eve`s hand away from her mouth as she glared daggers at Erik, her blue eyes burning." AH HELL TO THE NO. I know you just didn`t diss my clothes. Boy I will kick your ass, you motherfu-"

"Enough! Please let us explain. We are from the future and we fell through a closet and ended up in the fifth cellar, heard you playing and now we are here!" Eve quickly explained before the two ended up killing eachother. Though right now she thought Echo probably could kick his butt at the moment. Erik stared at the both of them as if they were insane and frowned."What?"

"Yeah we are from the future and you're the phantom of the Opera aka as Erik. We know your story and pretty much all about you, well actually I only know some Eve knows all, because she is your basic crazy, obsessed Phan who has OPD, Obsessive Phantom Disorder and it`s phan with a Ph." Echo lazily explains with Eve nodding excitedly. Erik blinked a couple times. The girls stared at him waiting, but they didn`t have to wait to much longer as he started pacing talking out loud to himself." They know to much about Erik! They know about Christine! They know my story! They know what lies under the mask! They know too much!"

"Uh Erik you do know you`re talking out loud right, take deep breaths and count to ten." Eve instructs. Erik looks at her his eye twitching but as he closes his eyes and counts to ten, he suddenly feels calmer. When he opens his eyes. Echo is now sitting in a chair leaning back playing with a pocket knife and Eve is practically drooling over his organ. He watches them each for a moment. Not knowing these girls name at all he spoke up." Well since you know everything about me, or so it seems and I know nothing about you. Please do enlighten me on who you are."

"Oh ME FIRST!" Eve exclaims jumping up and down. Echo looks at her lazily but goes back to playing with her knife." Go ahead Barbie."

"Yay! I`m Evelyn, but you can call me Eve, I`m 20 and from America, New York! A Cheerleader like you know…. GO TEAM GO! And I love cute things like kittens and butterflies. Diamonds, rubies, jewels I love sugar and I absolute love romantic things! OH and love fashion!" Eve excitedly and rapidly explains leaving Erik scooting farther away from Little Miss Sunshine. He nods though."Uh very interesting, A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle."

Echo stands up putting her knife away and brushing some of her hair away from her blue eyes." After that obnoxious introduction…I'm Echo, yes that is my real name if you have a problem with it than screw off. And I am is only three things you need to know about me. One I don`t do bright colors, Two I don`t do mornings, and Thirdly I don`t like to change, so don`t even try."

Erik blinked at her but slowly nodded. Echo smirked satisfied before speaking once again." Now since our little introductions are out of the way, where is our rooms?"

"Your room?" Erik repeats staring at her in disbelief. She rolls her eyes crossing her arms." Uh yeah I am not sleeping on the floor and it`s not like we have anywhere else to go. We are from the future, duh. So it would only be polite if you gave us a room to stay in."

Erik stared at Echo, his left eye starting to twitch. Who was she to make demands? But as she returned his glare with her intense blue eyes, with no intention of backing down, Erik glared back. Eve sensing the tension and knowing if she didn`t intervene they`d like kill eachother she stepped between them." What she means is, could you be kind enough to let us stay here until we uh find suitable arrangements and learn uh French culture and uh how we should act in this time period."

Erik finally looked away from Echo`s eyes as Echo smirked looking smug. He studied Eve." Well even though I find you down right frightening and disturbing, your more polite than your companion and have hopes of being somewhat normal… I suppose I will allow you to stay now."

Echo snorted as she picked up her bag earning herself a glare from Erik, but she stuck out her tongue at him. Erik fought back his annoyance and motioned for the girls to follow him." This room can be yours Mademoiselle Evelyn."

"Yay! Thank you!" Eve grinned hugging Erik tight. As Erik struggled for breath he looked at Echo who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Finally Eve let he go skipping into her appointed room. As Erik turned to Echo he sighed and led her to the Swan room. He was reluctant to let her use this room, but he had no more rooms and she seemed less likely to deface or do anything too disturbing to any of his lost beloved`s room unlike Evelyn who seemed to be in love with anything that involved him." This is your room."

Echo looked around and shrugged." Good enough, now if you excuse me, I`m going to take a nap."

"You could say thank you!" Erik snaps. Echo smirks and pushes him out the door before shutting the door in his face she smirks." Thanks and Good bye!"

Erik stomps away grumbling about the infuriating girl. How had he gone from being alone and mopping in his self pity to now housing a obnoxious touchy feely teen and a rather intimidating, foul mouth, independent girl. He shook his head and went off to think about his sudden company, he`d need a whole bucket full of morphine after this. What had possessed him to let them stay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any songs in this peice or the phantom of the opera. I do however own Echo and Evelyn! Yayz!**

**Remember to review or Erik will be very sad... won`t you Erik?**

**EriK: Uh- (gets elbowed in the gut rather hard by me) (coughs) Bloody Hell Woman! The things I do for your voice! Yes just please Review for the sake of my stomach!**

**Me: My voice(sniffles) You just want me for my voice and not Love?**

**Erik:(Eyeroll) Just read the chapter.**

**Me: And review!**

* * *

"Erik is not a psycho killer who lives under an opera house he is just a misunderstood man." Eve says in defiance as she looks through the dresses in Echo`s new room. Echo yawns closing her eyes, dressed in only her mini shorts and sports bra, they had came upon his lair last night and once in their rooms both had fallen asleep quite quickly. Eve had always been the morning worm person while Echo was the night owl and quite irritated at her friend for waking her up." Whatever floats your boat."

" I mean really LEAVE ERIK ALONEEEE!... hey it`s not fair you get the swan room. I mean my room is really _awesome but this… _is the very bed Christine laid on, the bed he created just for her!" Eve goes on, frowning as all the clothing had been meant to fit Christine she sighed. Echo glared at the ceiling as her friend went on and on." Eve do me a favor and shut up! I`m trying to sleep!"

"Well excuse me it isn`t my fault that the other day we somehow ended up in the same time period that my favorite musical takes place… well two actually in the same country… Moulin Rouge! And it isn`t my fault we ended up in my favorite country… next to the UK and Ireland. It isn`t my fault that I want to explore!"

"Why aren`t you shutting up?"Echo groaned burying her face into the pillow. Eve huffs and sits on the bed, but takes a pillow and starts beating Echo over the head with the pillow." Wake up! Wake up!"

"Are you mad, woman?" Echo bellowed trying to shield herself from Eve`s attack but she wouldn`t stop." Evelyn stop it! Ow! Stop acting like an insolent child."

"I`ll give you an insolent child!" Eve laughed hitting her harder making Echo tumble out of the bed on the hard floor as Eve kept on attacking. Eve was so into beating her up with the pillow neither of them noticed the door open and Erik walk in." Will you both-"

But he stopped and obsereved what was going on with wide eyes. Eve seemed to be assaulting Echo with the pillow and Echo trying to fend off. Echo caught him just standing there staring at them. She rolled her eyes." Wow thanks for the help! You're a real pal!"

But Erik did not move for he had a sense that he would only earn his own beating with the pillow. But as his eyes narrowed on how undressed Echo was, his eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open as he took in her rather tanned flat stomach. He shielded his eyes to save himself from losing the little Sanity he still had.." Have you no morality, child?"

Echo finally grabbing the pillow from Eve and now beating her over and over again smirked." Aw don`t give yourself a stroke. People in my time dress less than this. What are you a virgin or something?"

When Erik said nothing and Echo gave Eve one last hit, sending Eve on the bed her head spinning. Echo smirked t Erik as she brushed her hair." Aw so you are still a virgin. What are you like 40 or something."

Knowing Erik probably took his age with pride, Echo smirked as she saw his left eye begin to twitch. Eve who had finally calm down and acted as if she hadn`t just tried to murder her friend with a pillow got up smiling." No he is 33 to be exact."

"Oh… could have fooled me." Echo carelessly smirks. Erik turns his head away so he isn`t staring at the girl… quite lustfully. He clears his throat." Whether I'm 33 or 40… which is absurd… I may be ugly but I am clearly not 40, hmp. But I rather have you not dress in such way, in my presence."

"Whatever, and I`m afraid you have forgotten about last night. I don`t give a shit what I should wear or how I should wear it. I don`t care what you think either. If you want me to dress half way presentable than go get me some damn clothing." Echo hisses glaring. Erik glares right back as they stare eachother down. Eve watches between the two smiling. She didn`t know how Echo could manage glaring at him for so long without blinking. Both were giving eachother very nasty glares. It seemed as if Echo had won when Erik straightened back up and said through clenched teeth." Fine then I will and you will wear them whether you like it or not."

They watched him do a dramatic cloak twist before stalking out of the room. Echo smirks." See Eve you`ve got to teach them like they are a dog. Always watch them."

"Oh I see." Eve nodded writing that in a notebook. Echo looked at her with a brow raised but decided to leave it be shaking her head as she went to find food. As she walked out into the main part of the lair, she found that she wouldn`t have to look far, for there already was a basket of fruit and bread set on a table. She smirked and reminded herself to say thanks or at least be nicer to the poor Phantom. She grabbed an apple and watched as Eve came out wearing a rather showy, un modest, red dress on." Uh why are you dressed like that?"

"Simple we are going to Moulin Rogue to find my Christian and then we`ll come back all before Erik even notices." Eve smiles simply. Echo rolls her eyes." We don`t eve know our way out of here, or where it is, and i`d rather not get killed by one of his traps just so you can see your lover boy number 2."

"Fine I`ll go by myself!" Eve hmps stomping off. Echo rolls her eyes and picks up a random nearby book and returns to her room reading it. She betted that eve would be back soon. The girl was afraid of the dark, rats, spiders and gave up on things quite easily.

"Ew, ew, ew, EW!" Eve exclaimed after running into another spider web. Really would it kill Erik to at least clean the tunnels up? She was dirty from head to toe, after wandering through the tunnels trying to find her way out for a couple hours and it hadn`t been pleasant. She had almost been killed in some of his traps, beaten and mortified. She had given up on trying to get back to the surface, all she wanted to do was return to the lair. If she had to go through this just to get to Moulin Rogue, than count her out. She could wait. As she tripped over a rat she screamed and cussed." Damn it! Get out of my way you stupid Rat!"

The rat squeaked angrily running off into the darkness. Eve sits where she is angry tears burning her eyes. She knew she had broken her nails, her outfit and hair messy. It pissed her off. She sighed and tried to think of how some one could find her. No way was she dying in these tunnels. Screaming was out of the question, since she believed it would ruin her precious vocal cords so to lift up her spirit, she sang badly.

_Can anybody find me,_

_Somebody to love!_

_Every day I wake up I`m dying,_

_Can barely stand on my feet!_

_Take a look in the mirror_

_And see oh what you`re doing to me!_

"Stop that obnoxious singing!" A very familiar voice bellowed, the voice echoing. Eve jumped up, not being able to see anything she grinned." Yay! It worked you found me!"

"Yes due to your awful singing, I pray that, that was just you doing that on purpose." Erik grimly said, behind her." What are you doing away from the lair? Where is your dark friend?"

"oh… Uh funny story really. I just wanted to visit Moulin rouge… to uh see someone and echo refused to come with me, so I uh tried to find a way out myself, but uh yeah that was a total fail." Eve explains nervously. Erik raises his unmasked eyebrow and frowns and expression Eve can`t see in the dark." You wanted to a place where woman sell their bodies and see a person?"

"Yep pretty much." Eve nods. Erik mumbles to himself in French, unfortantly for Eve see only knew a bit of French, where if Echo was here, Echo would have known. Eve sighed." Yeah uh I`m not understanding you, I`m American remember?"

"Stupid Americans," Erik grumbles taking her arm and lighting a torch ,pulling down the tunnel. Eve frowns." Hey no dissing us or my country… how would you like it if I said Stupid Frenchmen?"

"My apologies, mademoiselle." Erik sarcastically says, rolling his eyes. Eve huffs but smiles as she realizes her idol is touching her. She gives a silent squeal and a little happy dance, before noticing he`s carring bundles in his other arm." What ya carrying?"

"I believe you both were in need of dresses this morning were you not?" Erik sighs as he leads her down some stairs. Eve gasps and does a squeal." You bought me dresses?"

"Yes," Erik simply nods. Eve jumps up and down as she holds onto his arm." Yay! A man buying women dresses! SO sweet! The Phantom of the Opera bought me dresses! Sqee!"

"Please stop that insufferable squealing in my ear!" Erik grunted as he started developing a headache. His mind could encompass so many extraordinary expanses but women were still a frightening mystery to him, especially giggly, squealy ones. Eve stops but silently keeps on squealing. Erik groans and is all too happy when they finally reach the lair. Echo who was sitting on the stone floor apparently writing something, looked up and smirked." Ah so you found her! Good, knowing her look she would have gotten herself killed… Eve by the way you look like crap."

"But I feel like a star! He got us clothes!" Eve squeals an octave higher, making Erik cringe and grunt." Stop. Doing. That."

Echo rolled her eyes as she got up closing her journal, She was still dressed like she was in the morning but her hair was tied back in a ponytail, her bangs in her eyes as she smirked."Now was that so hard, Erik?"

"Hm… here and change." Erik simply said handing her two bundles and the other two to Eve." As for you Miss Evelyn go wash up. I expect both of you to be dressed as ladies when you come out."

"Yes daddy dearest! "Echo sarcastically mumbles walking to her room. Erik growls as he sends a withering glare to Eve who holds her hands up." Hey don`t take your angry out on me, I`m just an innocent bystander… Thank you for the clothes!" Eve giggles and before he can react she hugs him quickly and kisses his cheek before racing to her room. Erik sighs and stomps to his organ. For being twenty, they sure acted more like teens. And why were Americans so touchy? Must be an American thing.

While Echo laid on her bed, that evening staring blankly at the ceiling listening to her scream music on loud, from her IPod. Eve was sprawled out on the sofa thingy, staring at Erik, almost drooling in admiration. Erik was trying to ignore her stare, finding it unnerving and horrifying. He wasn`t accustomed to being stared at and drooled over by an human species He also was trying to compose he newest song, but the constant, screaming and awful groaning from Echo`s room was driving him nearer to insanity, than he already was. Finally irritated, he gave up and turned to Eve in disgust." What is that horrible noise coming from your insolent friend`s room?"

"Oh that? That`s just her listening to her kind a music." Eve breaks her daze but sighs dreamily as he talks to her. Erik stares at her is disgust and horror, hissing." That is music?"

"I know horrible isn`t it. Don`t worry your handsome little mask off, not all music in the future is like that. And hardly anyone likes it, just weirdos, mentally insane, disturbed, crazy people listen to that aka the Devil music. But don`t tell her that it`s the Devil`s music, Believe me she`ll murder you." Eve nods. Erik twitches as he hears more of the horrendous groaning and moaning, he finally gets up and stomps to Echo`s door, slamming it open. Echo takes this moment to glance at him and sigh as she turned down her music." Have a problem, Erik?"

"Yes I do! That ridiculous, ear throbbing so called music, is preventing me from composing and I will not have it!" Erik hissed. Echo rolled her eyes as she went back to staring at the ceiling." Too bad, I`m bored and are you sure it isn`t just that your lacking in talent lately?"

Erik growls looking around for his Punjab lasso, luckily Eve jumps in distracting him." Hey! How about we let him listen to some Gerard Butler and Micheal Crawford?"

"Who are they? Are they composers?" Erik asks stopping his search as he looks upon them with mild interest. Echo rolls her eyes and sighs." Eve give him your crazy phan 411."

"It would be my pleasure. So we know who you are and everything about you right? Right, well at least I do, echo could care less but moving along, Crawford portrayed you on stage, with his oh so sexy voice and Gerard, my obsession who looks a lot like you, but you're like the pale version, probably cause you live in a bunch of cellars underground and Gerard can`t help that he is tan and a music god ( shivers) Anyway he has a sexy voice as well and is Scottish… yummy Scottish man… uh anyway he portrayed you in a musical film…. Can I call you Gerik?" Eve explains. Erik stares at her half frightened by her side comments and interested." No, you may not call me _Gerik. _I am not… what do you call it _sexy._ That is such a sexual word, very inappropriate. I am The Phantom of the Opera, I am hideous."

"Yeah okay and I`m Christine Daee, Face it dude you`re one hot phantom a sex god practically, and you better take that has a damn compliment, I don`t give them out often." Echo pipes in still staring at the ceiling. Erik raises an eyebrow at her frowning but Eve had already ran to her room and came back with her IPod, turning echo`s off and turning her`s on." Listen!"

Erik sighed but did as she played a familiar song of his Music of the Night. He stopped in bewilderment and surprise, the voice almost sounded like his, but it was more alto than his tenor. He slowly sat down next to Echo, who rolled her eyes but closed her eyes, She wasn`t a fool, Gerard could sing, despite everyone saying he couldn`t. Erik noticed echo`s expression and how she smiled and shivered when this Gerard, man hit the high note on soar. Perhaps, music did control this girl. Maybe she wasn`t hopeless yet. As the song ended Eve squealed and grabbed it playing another song, which happened to be Point of no return. Her eyes brightened as she looked menacingly at Echo. Echo`s eyes widened as she shook her head." Uh nu, you see this?" She said pointing to her face." This does not dance, I ride solo, sister."

"But I want to show Erik my dance to this!" Eve whined imaging a whinny little girl at the moment. Echo shook her head." Just do you solo dance, it`s better anyway."

"Fine, party sucker." Eve pouted but restarted the song. As it came on once again Eve kicked off her shoes and luckily was in a light weight green dress enabling her to dance comfortable, as she started dancing with the music and a rather graceful, ballerina, seductive way, with emotions of the song etched across her face, Erik watched in awe. He hadn`t known the annoying whelp was a dancer and a talented dancer at that. She perfectly represented his song through her dancing. It looked like a complicated dance and some moves her had never seen before. Echo seeming to have read his thoughts smirked up at him." Didn`t know Blondie could dance did ya? She isn`t all blond… She`s been a dancer ever since she was 3. A passion of her`s. Though she annoys the hell out of me a lot, You gotta love her spirit."

Erik nodded and finally did a double take as he finally realized what she was wearing. Echo had somehow transformed the red dress he had gotten her, into a knee length teared and jagged, punk outfit, She wasn`t wearing any shoes, her hair was down, and she looked like the Devil`s angel. Echo caught him staring and gave him a look that told him, she would personally hang him, if he said one word. He huffed and focused back on Eve as she danced, obviously it was going to take some hard work and devotion to get Echo to be a proper lady and He would need all the luck in the world. But he couldn`t help to think that maybe he could in fact help Eve. Though she was the more annoying one out of the two, she seemed to be more reasonable, social, friendly and easier too outwit than Echo. Perhaps he could take Eve up to the Opera house and give her to Madame Giry to show her talent. They might as well do something useful if they were to remain here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phanom :(**

* * *

_A week later…._

"Echo-"

"No,"

"Will you just-"

"Hell no."

"Your being-"

"Silence! I kill you!"

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME ! I AM YOUR ELDER!" Erik finally yelled before she could cut him off again as he stood towering over her as she was busy reading a book about torture, something that she was seriously thinking about trying out on Erik, if he didn`t leave her alone. She huffed and rolled her eyes." Don`t get your cape all in a twist! Geesh just because your 33 does not give you the reason to be a class A Jackass-"

"Language!" Erik snapped giving her a death glare that Echo returned. They paused their argument to death stare eachother; Echo kept staring but gave him and evil smile as she lowered her voice threatenly." Did you know that it is possible torture someone in their sleep without waking them up? I think I might give it a try one time."

This made Erik blink and of course pout as Echo gave him a satisfied smirk going back to her book. Erik remained where he was but glared." It is time to keep up your keep in this Lair. Eve has done enough of your cleaning up and now it is time for you to do your share!"

'What are you my mother? Go fu…. Fudge yourself." Echo caught herself not glancing from the book. Erik`s face was starting to turn beet red as he knew exactly what she meant. Why would he go do that? And a mother? He was indeed no one`s mother or father for that matter, but this insolent girl was close to earning herself a serious punishment. All week it seemed they couldn`t go an hour without arguing or wanting to Kill eachother. Eve had been the one all week to calm them down by doing something random or stupid, so then the two would both agree on something. Eve must have suffered being dropped on her head to be the reason why she was like that or she had horrid life experiences. They would talk for a good thirty minutes about it. Erik tried to compose himself." She is not your housekeeper and neither am I… those who do good things get rewarded."

"Wow are you trying to bribe me? Well you`re failing and coming from a guy who brought down a chalenider nearly burning down the opera house, obsessed over Christian day or something like that, killed a man, and has done god who knows what? Yeah and as a reward you`re now stuck with a annoying, hyperactive, girl and a dark, morbid, difficult girl who is about to kick your ass out of her room. Hm if that`s a reward than I am perfectly fine being a bad girl, thank you." Echo scoffed. Erik was strucked speechless as he stared at her his mouth open. Echo smirked knowing she had won by rendering the poor phantom speechless. Too bad he was predictable too because she sighed as she heard him

Pull out his Punjab and try to throw it around her neck. She grabbed his hand stopping him. he growled as they ended up wrestling over the weapon on the floor. Surprisingly, Echo was a strong girl who actually knew how to punch and kick. As the rolled around grunting and yelling at eachother to let go of the weapon, the door opened and Eve watched them amused and shaking her head." Wow so when`s the wedding?"

"What?" Both Echo and Erik hissed stopping fighting staring at Eve as if she was on crack. Eve smirked." I mean look at you too already wrestling on the floor together! It`s the beginning of a romance, mark my words, one of you two will star having feelings for the other and then it all goes to the dogs after that."

"You don`t know what you're talking about! I don`t have feelings for this She-Devil! She`s arrogant, uncouth, stubborn and and… and insufferable." Erik cried in outrage as he tried untangling himself with her. Echo rolled her eyes as she untangled herself and grabbed the Lasso before Erik could protest throwing it over his own neck. Erik looked shocked, no one had ever been able to use his Punjab against him! It was impossible, unconceivable , irrational! How had she done that? His mind was officially blown. Echo grinned as she tightened the rope some enough to make him uncomfortable and nervous." What? Sucks getting your own weapon used on you well now you know how it feels. And if we are describing people than please let me describe you. You're a prideful, ass, temperamental, mental, stubborn, idiotic, phantom!"

Erik protested but only earned himself choking as she pulled tighter. Eve gasped and shook her head." Oi! You can`t kill him Echo!"

" And why not?"Echo raised her eyebrow in question as ignored Erik struggling to breathe and get out of his noose. Eve nervously bit her lip and restored to the only thing she could do and what she did best, She used her ability to cry on the spot and make it seem as if it was the end of the world." Oh please merciful Echo! Spare my Idol`s life! Spare my Obsessions life! Oh my muse, my angel, my friend, my queen! Please! Please!"

"Ugh stop crying! Tears annoy me fine, but only because I want you to stop that infuriating crying and because I still need Erik alive to try out my new torturing ideas on." Echo huffed and let go of the rope, Causing Erik to fall to his knees and pull the noose of choking for air. Echo rolls her eyes." OH don`t be a big baby… geesh Phantom`s these days. Hm well since I put you through all of that I suppose it wouldn`t Kill me to possibly help with Dinner. "

Eve waits until Echo walks away to look back at Erik who is cussing under his breath." Insolent, idiotic, insane, lousy, wretched-"

"Hey at least she didn`t kill you." Eve shrugs grinning. Erik glares at her."Yet. I swear that woman will be the death of me!"

"Nah, maybe almost, but not nearly." Eve states. Erik frowns but rolls his eyes in annoyance." Do you Americans find pleasure of not making sense?"

"Yeah, we are just like that. Anyway I`ll dumb it down for you. She may almost be the death of you but not entirely. She likes you too much." Eve simply says as she sits on the swan bed. Erik looks at her with distain." That is her liking someone?"

"Yep, if she hated you, you`d already be dead. Therefore she likes you… probably because unlike must, men tend to be frightened of her and she is rather intimidating, but then you are too… so… Yay a match made from heaven!' Eve squealed happily jumping up and down clapping her hands. Erik gave her a look of disgust."Miss Echo and I are nothing and will be nothing; I am only putting up with you two until we can find better arrangements."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. I use to dream of You and I being a pair but this is better and so obvious, Echo and you were made for eachother! Destiny is what brought us here!" Eve dreamily sighed jumping on the bed. As she giggled." I am part of the Bohemian Revolution! Freedom, beauty, Truth and most of all, love! You can`t fool me!"

Erik decided indeed she was crazy; he slowly took her iPod without her noticing and left the room to go satisfy his hunger to listen to interesting music on the Device.

* * *

Echo finished putting her French bread on the table and looked at it with satisfaction and smirked. She was about to blow Erik`s mind. She even changed into a low u neck dark purple dress. She had went through hell trying to get the right under garments on and the damn trap of the death on. How she hated corsets. She had went through the trouble with not trying to attempt to comb her hair until it was straight, this was the few times she wore her hair curly. She found that the half up and down style was best and something people did in this era. Her bangs were no longer in her eyes either. She was going to show Erik that she could be a well behaved woman, but only when she wanted too. She looked at the Dinner he had prepared before giving a satisfied nod and walking out in the main lair where she knew Eve was dancing at along with Erik`s organ. It was something the two had done ever since Erik learned that she could dance. Echo smirked, Eve`s little phan heart was probably exploding. She cleared her thoart and called as the song ended." Dinner is ready."

"Yay I`m- Holy sweet mother of God! Who are you and what have you done with Echo!" Eve gapped as she looked at her friend. Erik glanced up from his music and did a double take his jaw falling down as his eyes widened. There stood Echo, looking almost as a respectable Lady should be. He noticed how beautiful she actually was, without her hair hiding her eyes. She had the most stunningly bright Blue eyes, with long, luscious dark eyelashes. He was stunned that this beauty in front of him, was the Girl full of hellfire, Stubborn, independence, sharp-tongued and strong girl he had been constantly fighting with. Echo actually started to blush as she felt Erik`s stare. Hey thought she acted more like a guy at sometimes she was a girl and she did… though she would never mention it to Eve, she did have some phan in her. And her small phan self was squealing. She cleared her throat." What? I can clean myself up nicely when I want too, I just don`t because it takes to long… now come, the food will get cold and then I will be very mad. I spent a great deal time on that."

"Yay! You actually did cook! I thought you were just joking! Your food always rocks! She is like a professional chef specially at pasta!" Eve excitedly squeals pulling Erik from his organ as they headed towards the Kitchen. Echo laughed." Well you would assume so, if your part Italian."

"Your Italian?" Erik manages to find his voice again. Echo laughs." Half, also have some English in me, Indian, Russian and French unlike Eve over here who is full German. I probably have other things in me. I could tell you about my family history."

"I shall look forward in hearing about it." Erik nods. Echo looks back at him and smiles. Eve bites her lip from breaking this civilized moment Erik and Echo were having. As they walked into the Kitchen the two stopped and gaped again. Infront of them was the table covered in a red table cloth, with a candel in the middle, The table was set neatly and wine glasses full with wine for Erik and Echo and sprite for Eve since she had a very very low tolerance level. There was salad, French bread,a chocolate cake with red roses and a bowl of pasta. Echo smiled satisfied that they were shocked. She griined." Don`t get use to it, for I only have this kind of motiviation come to me ever so often, so let`s sit down and eat, i`m starving."

They all sat down and Erik stared at bit at the food. Echo snickered." Don`t worry Monsiuer le fantome, I did not posion the food. I worked to hard for that…. This time."

Erik sighed but as he smelled the food, he knew he could no longer not eat, it smelled to divine not to eat and by the looks Eve was enjoying the food. Erik glanced at Echo who watched him, he saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes. She obviously wanted his approval, and he could not be rude to her or deny her, no matter how much they fought and wanted to kill eachother. He blamed it on her damn, enticing, brght blue eyes. He finally took a bit of the Pasta and blinked as flavors rocketed off in his mouth, his eyes widened. This was positively the best food he had ever tasted. He immeditaley began eating as if he couldn`t get enough. Echo smiled as they ate. Looked like she found a way to soften up the Phantom.

As they three ate for the first time in pleasant silence, this time the girls finished first instead of Erik who was actually on his second serving. Eve grinned breaking the silence." Looks like your meal is so good you got a good rating from Erik by the looks of it."

"I can`t deny it. I have found a talent in you after all. You're an amazingly gifted cook, you have outdone yourself." Erik answered between bites. Echo raised her eyebrow not in annoyance or anger but amusement." Who says I don`t have other talents. I have a few other hidden talents, which you may or may not find out about. Don`t even try to get it out of Eve, we have made a special promise and if she breaks it then bad things behind her imagination will accrue."

"Believe me she isn`t kidding." Eve nods with all seriousness. Erik looks at them strangely, which they dismiss. He always looks at them like that. Echo shrugs and picks up her plates and actually washes them, another thing that makes Eve and Erik stare speechless. Echo _never _did the dishes. Eve imeditaly jumped up and put her hand on her friend`s forehead." Are you sick?"

"Uh no." Echo frowns. Eve shakes her head and checks her pulse looking her over giving her a serious look." You must be dying, sick or something is terribly wrong or your Echo`s doppelganger, because you never do dishes or anything that requires work."

"Stop touching me!" Echo snaps slapping Eve away as she recomposes herself and smiles." Nothing is wrong with me. Is it so weird for me to just do something because I can and I want to? Is it so hard for you to think I can help out?"

Eve and Erik shared looks before both laughing out loud. Echo frowns and crosses her arms, her temper getting the best of her as she stomps to her room growling." Ungrateful, insolent, sons of a bitch!"

Erik winces as she cusses and calls after her." Language!"

"Shut up, Bastard!" Echo screamed from her room making Erik wince again. He shakes his head as he finishes his meal." Are you sure she isn`t bipolar?"

"Oh she is, and she has temperament issues. But I have to say I liked ambitious Echo…. Oh well she`ll forgive us. She always does." Eve grins skipping around. Erik takes a sip of his wine and shake s his head. Did anything put this girl into a bad mood? How was she always happy? How could she contain so much energy? He would have to study this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: And yet again I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Erik: No one owns me.**

**Me: Uh yes actaully some one does.**

**Erik: What? Who?**

**Me: -_- we have been over this a million of times. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns your musical and the adpation but Gaston Leroux owns the idea of you, so he owns you.**

**Erik: Very unlikely! A Human can not own another human that is slavery, or-or some kind of cruelty, of this I know. I am my own person!**

**Echo: Dude, you`re fictional.**

**Erik: LIES!**

**Me: Echo! Don`t tell him that. He has feelings! Now both of you we have a story to continue so if you`d kindly shut up.**

**Erik and Echo: *blink***

**Me: Thank you. Read and Review!**

* * *

Echo peeked her head out of her room looking around slowly her eyes narrowed. Eve looked up from painting her nails, on Erik`s Organ. Lucky he was up above creeping on Ballet girls, because if he had seen what she was doing he would have flipped out. He had already warned her to stay away from his beloved Organ, but Eve couldn`t help herself, it was like a magnet! "Hey Ech-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Echo hisses motioning her over. Eve frowned but looked at her nails that were now blue with satisfaction as she walked to the Swan room. Echo pulled her in and then slammed the door close locking it. Eve frowned that t was completely dark in the room."Uh why is it-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Echo hissed again but louder. Eve frowned. Why was Echo acting like this. It was usually her doing this. Echo lit a candle and held it to her face as she whispered." We must be quiet, the walls speak. They can`t be trusted."

"Uh okay, your being way creepy." Eve muttered quietly. Echo let out a evil cackle, making Eve back away slightly. Oh no, she knew what the cackle meant. Echo grinned." I need the help of a crazy phan, I need you… how brave are you?"

"Uh it depends." Eve answers half frightened yet excited on what Echo wants her to do." Hmmm you`ll have to do… Listen, hun. I`m dead bored, like so bored I`m almost willing to *shudder* beg for him to let us go exploring. But I will not lower myself to such levels. So I think it is time for us to mess around with Erik."

"What do you mean? Like trick him?" Eve frowns. Echo nods patting her head." Yes my little protégée. I want to prank him… Can I count on you?"

"Sure sounds like fun… but we can`t do anything that will forever emotionally abuse him! He`s already been through enough pain." Eve states. Echo frowns thinking for a moment before shrugging." I can`t promise that but sure whatever. I know Erik sneaks in here to steal my IPod because he won`t admit he is obsessed with the Beatles for some odd reason, it`s his guilty pleasure, well that and Evanescence… Anyway it`s time for him to blam the rats and confess to his crime. So you need to find me a couple mouse traps, a pail, string, a pulley, glue, feathers and a bucket of water and leave the rest of the work to me. I need to get the supplies before he comes so at night before I go to sleep I can construct this."

"Okay… Okay sounds harmless enough… I`ll see what I can do, this will be fun!" Eve claps her hands skipping away. Echo grins rather evilly. Yes it would be fun… for her not so much for poor Erik. As Eve spent an hour finding all of Echo`s supplies. Echo continued reading her book and grinning. She already was going to get back at both of them for acting so rude and ungrateful towards here two nights ago. Oh they would pay, Erik with hs dignity and Blondie with her hair for about a week too two weeks. Echo gave out and Evil cackle as she went to work. Revenge was always the answer.

* * *

" Wait so are you the Phantom of the theater or a Phantom of a thespian?"

"The Phantom of what?"

"Thespian, you know Eve a theater geek… like I was for a bit."

"Oh…. Why are you asking him that? He is obviously the Phantom of the Opera!" Eve asked confused as the three all sat out in the main lair. Erik at his organ. Eve clinging to his arm sitting next to him and Echo tipped back in a char, playing with her butterfly knife. Erik groaned, the girls had been talking about nonsense things for two hours straight. Eve hadn`t let go of his arm for three hours straight and he felt as if he would soon be losing his arm. He growled frustrated." For the last time. I am the Phantom of the Opera, is that a hard concept to grasp?"

"Hm yes because yeah I bet you can sing some opera but you have more of an Rock and roll edge to your voice you know." Echo argues pointing out. Erik rolls his eyes." I do not know what this rock and roll is, but I assure you mademoiselle, I. Sing. Opera."

" Wrong again because you compose more than you sing, because frankly I haven`t heard you sing since we have been here." Echo added. Erik groaned letting his head fall on his organ keys. He had to say he enjoyed the depressing, hate the world Echo more then the difficult, agrue with everything, talkative Echo. He felt as if something wasn't right." Evelyn? Is Echo alright?"

"What? Oh her yeah, yeah. She has random talkative spurts." Eve shrugs as she stopped dreamily staring at Erik. Erik narrowed his eyes as he looked at Echo. Echo gave him a pretty convincing inosent smile, making Erik shift uncomfortably. For some reason it scared him when she did that, for he knew that Echo was up to know good. Eve finally let go with a yawn." Well I`m off to wash my hair and go to bed... another tiring day. Night Erik! Night Echo!"

Erik cringed as Eve kissed him on the cheek but just to hide how much he enjoyed her goodnight kisses. Of course nothing in a romatic way, it just pleased him that she willing kissed him without fear and childlike. As Eve skipped off to her room. Echo and Erik stared at eachother for a few seconds before Echo jumped up." Well I`m headed off to bed…Have a goodnight Phantom of the Composers!"

Erik eyed her suspiciously as she went to her room closing the door. He stared at her bedroom door for a few more moments before finally turning to his music sheet as he tried to concentrate on composing, but the girl had made him paranoid as he would cast glances behind his shoulder. He had to admit that the girl was a frightening individual, not because of her appearance or act but because of her random attitude and her ways to be angry but unsettling calm, you never could tell what was going on in her head or what she was exactly feeling and to him that made her dangerous and scary. Erik sighed and waited for hours to pass until he grew restless. His thirst for her interesting type of music, had grown to the point where he thrived on it. Deciding she was usually asleep at this time he snuck to her room, Slowly opening the door. He saw her curled up in her blankets, breathing in her usually sleep pattern. He stared at her for amoment. He couldn`t help it. She looked so peaceful, gently and innocent when she slept. It was Angelic… despite her when she was a awake. He stopped his objective next to her on the stand. He quietly took a step foreward, but then it happened. As he stepped forward he stepped on the rat traps, causing them to go off and pinch his foot and ankle. He cursed loudly knocking his head into the empty pale that was hanging from the celing by the string, He cursed again holding his forehead and knocking into something else. it all happened very fast after that point but at the end you haqnd a very angry Phantom in pain and a evil girl laughing falling out of her bed. Erik was not only soaked head to toe, with mouse traps stuck on him, but he was covered in glue and feathers. He was absolutely seething mad. Echo could stop laughing as she gave him a smug look and smitk.:

"That teaches you to sneak in my room and take my Ipod, really if you wanted t you could have asked, I may have said no but at least you asked. Anyway here you go you deserve it now. Revenge is a bitch isn`t it? That teaches you not to beso rudse when I do something nice." Echo snickered. Erik slowly stared advancing towards her, his eyes flaming with anger. Echo stopped laughing and gulped not liking the look he was giving her. It looked like it was plan B, stop the Phantom long enough to make her escape. Quickly she chucked a pillow at him as hard as she could, hitting him square in the chest. She thenran from her room, dressed in herblace lace, night gown. She slammed her door closed quickly taking on of her lock picks and shoving it in the lock. It would only hold the door for so long. As she heard him struggling with the door. She despertly looked around and jumped in the lake half racing and swimming in the lake to fget out of the lair. Just as she was half way she heard Erik get the door open and curse coming after her. She finally reached the other side and up the stairs into a tunnel, not knowing whereit was going to take her, since it was dark. Though she had strangely always been able to see in the dark as well. She could Hear him coming. She looked for an escape and found it when she came to two tunnes.

She tore into the one on a right and once in their she stopped running catching her breath and pressing herself against the wall, staying silent as possible. She waited until she heard Erik go to the one in the left cursing before running again. She stumbled over things as she ran just trying to find a hiding place until maybe tomorrow when Erik would maybe have cooled off. So her plan hadn`t been the best idea ever. Oh well the man had get over it at some point. She finally started to walk shivering, as the cold tunnels started to take their toll, she rubbed her arms as she kept on walking, trying to figure out traps before she walked into them. Suddenly as she was walking she tripped the wrong way on a rock, her ankle making a xrack. She bit back the pain and cursed loudly holding her Ankle in pain. She looked around the dark tunnel and sighed. She knew she was stuck and in trouble. Now she had wished Erik had followed her into this tunnel and found her. It could be days or weeks, even years before he found her. She cursed and sniffled fighting back tears as she forced herself to lie down on the dirty, hard, cold tunnel floor. For once she had regretted what she had done. She sighed and closed her eyes and held herself as she listened to the deathly silent tunnel with only hearing rats. She was officially screwed

* * *

"Infuriating, stubborn, evil, insolent, Witch!" Erik hissed as he made his way back to the lair. He had spent the whole nght searching for the ungrateful girl. He was not easily one to forgive after pulling a stunt like that. She had to be punished! He grumbled as he pulled feathers off of him reaching his lake. He growled and take off his coat, vest, cravat and shirt soiled with feathers and glue. He looke around before taking off his mask to quickly was and scrub the feathers and glue away. She had ruined his mask! His wig was hopeless, he would have too dispose of it and use his second wig, once her reached the lair. He opted to swin back in order to get as much of the feathers off as he could, slipping bac k his shirt on just in case Eve was awake he didn`t need her hanging on him right now. Knowing echo she had probably rounded back and came back. She better run when he got there for she was going to suffer, He would have his revenge. As he got closer however he heard sobbing. He frowned as he reached the lair reaching the shore. As soon as he got out. Eve came running out of the rom. Erik did a double take. Her blonde hair was… was pink! He stared at her speechless. Eve raged." Where is she? THAT LITTLE VIXEN! Do you see my hair? DO YOU? IT`S FRIGGIN PINK! I will kill her! After all I did I even helped her get you back and this is how she repays me?"

"You helped her do this to me?" Erik growled. Eve stopped and blinked nervously backing up." Uh I just helped her get what she needed I didn't` know she was going to get you that badly… Don`t change subjects! Where is she?" Her shierks almost rivaling the same annoyance as Carlotta`s. Erik frowned at the riduclous looking girl letting her go for now. " I spent all night chasing her but then lost her, I thought she rounded back and came here?"

"No! I woud have none for she would have been dead!" Eve hisses but then stops and frowns, instantly worried." Oh no, what if she fell into one of your traps! I don`t want her dead literary, because frankly I can`t kill her but still! What if she is hurt! What if she has been kidnapped! Erik you have to find her!"

" Calm yourself madamosielle, your friend may be stupid fordaring to defile me in this way, but she is smart enough to find her way back. " Erik sighs. But Eve doesn`t stop and shakes him wildly, screeching." FIND HER!"

"Evelyn! Control yourself woman! I will find Miss Echo and bring her back after I change. She is in no harm, I would have known if one of my traps had been sent off, and none have, therefore she hasn`t fallen into a trap. She may have in fact reached the Opera house and may be roaming in the Opera house." Erik snapped stopping her. Eve pouted but nodded before looking at her pink hair sniffling." My beautiful hair… pink… it`s pink… I must wash it repeatedly!"

Eve rushes to the lake throwing her head in and getting started. Erik sighs shaking his head as he goes to his room, changing into dry clothes switching wigs and masks. As he changes he thinks of effective ways to get back at that little insane devil. Though he had to admit she was better than he had expected. A clever, cunning, girl. He couldn`t help but to admire that. He cursed himself as he stomped out of his room. No! He wasn`t suppose to be fascinated by it, He was suppose to be furious, fuming! He sighed and grumbled as this time he took his boat and took his time. After all he wasn`t going to run to find the insolent, insane girl.

He started where he had left of, taking the right tunnel instead of he left. Perhaps the Girl had been smart enough to make hm think she ran into the left tunnel last night. A mistake he didn`t usually make. As he walked into the right tunnel he started to call out her name." Echo? Echo?"

He sighed and grabbed a torch. This girl was more trouble than it was worth. He would have just left her, but it would mean he would be stuck with The annoying hangy one by himself and at least Echo could keep her in check and be less annoying at some times. As he walked now in strides down the tunnel a form a couple feet in front of him made him stop. He looked at the form, dressed in a black night gown and immeditalty knew who it was. Why had she fallen asleep on the Dirty, cold floor? But as he inspected her form, he notced how swollen her ankle was. He sighed, as he studied it. Whether it was twisted or broken he couldn`t tell until he could fully check it in good light. He glanced back up at Echo`s face, she seemed to be knocked out cold. He set down the torch and easily lifted her into his arms bridal style, letting her head fall against his chest. He was surprised about how light she weighed. Snow that he had found her in the state she was in. He suppose he could hold off on the punishment, for a bit. As he reached the lake and set her in the boat, he studied her once again, She was like an Angel of Night, with her black wavy hair with fading blond in her eyes and fanned out. Her long thick eyelashes brushing her cheek bones.

He shook his head sighing, She was also too beautiful in her own way, for her own good. As he finally reached hs lair he picked her back up. Eve came out of her room and gasped loudly."Is she okay?"

" Quiet! She had done something to her ankle, leave me to take care of it." Erik snaps. Eve pouts but stomps back to her room, to do, lord who knows what. Erik takes her too her room, gently laying her down on the swan bed. He went to get the needed supplies and came back pulling up a chair and removing his Jacket , cravat, vest and gloves to do his work. He first feels her warm swollen ankle and watches her face as Echo moans in her sleep. He figured that was a sign she was in pain. As he gently became to examine her leg, he resulted back to hs book of medical issues and finally came to the discussion it was badly twisted. She would have to stay off it for at least 2 weeks. He wrapped her ankle properly and placed a cold rag upon itl As he stood to leave he paused as he watched her face. He wondered how soft her skin really was. Slowly he allowed his fingers to touch her cheek and brush her hair back. Indeed her skin was smooth as a new born, her hair feeling like the softness of a cloud. He stared at her amazed and slowly withdrew his hand, pulling the black lace curtains down to hide her from view. He frowned a bit as he studied her. What was he feeling towards this girl? Maybe the feeling of finally friendship? He couldn`t lie that he wasn`t transfixed and amazed by her. For she was indeed like no one he had every met. N all he never really wanted that wild fire that burned within her to burn out, for that is what he liked the most about her. She kept him on his toes and both of the girls made him realize how much he actually wanted company, even theirs. Maybe the girls had indeed started to grow on him over the few weeks. He sighed and left the room placing back on his things and going back to his room, to get the much needed sleep he had been deprived of last night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Erik: Percisely!**

**Me: Grrr Shut it!**

**Erik: Geesh a bit touchy aren`t you**

**Me: (Death glares at Erik) You are so lucky you`re hot. Anyway on with the reading! Sorry that this chapter is short.**

* * *

Echo groaned trying to move and open her eyes as she felt heavy, but it seemed arms were holding her down." Don`t move, Erik says you twisted your ankle badly."

"No shit." Echo snaps at Eve. Eve rolls her eyes, seeing that her friend is in a very bad mood. As Echo opens her eyes and sees her Friend`s pink hair, she grins holding back a laugh. Eve scowls and slaps her ankle. Echo lets out a moan of pain, as Eve grins." That was for dying my Hair pink! I will get you back, that is a promise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Echo rolls her eyes. Eve narrows her eyes and slaps her ankle harder, making Echo scream out in pain. Eve sighs." Oh stop being a baby; you are suppose to have more pain tolerance than me… I`ll go get you something to eat, but you are to stay in bed, Erik`s orders."

As Eve leaves Echo grumbling in her room just as she walks past Erik`s door he stumbles out. Eve can`t help but to laugh for he is only wearing his poet shirt, pants, glove, his mask and his wig. Though His wig and mask are both askew. Erik quickly looks around bewildered."I heard someone scream."

"Eh it was just Echo… I may or may have not "accidently" Hit her ankle… now I`m off to get her something to eat! Oh by the way your wig is crooked and your mask is as well. " Eve shrugs skipping to the kitchen. Erik quickly straights his wig and mask horrified. Had she seen anything? But pushing that out of mind. He might as well check up on Echo, since she seemed to be awake. As Erik approached her room, he peeked in to see her laying back down her eyes closed. He thought she may have quickly fallen to sleep but as he turned around he was proved wrong." I know you are there Erik, I suggest if you`d like to kill me for last night, you do it while I don`t have my strength and I`m too tired to stop you."

"Though it seems like a good time, I do not kill women, especially a woman that is hurt and in pain. For now I think the punishment of a twisted ankle and staying in bed for two weeks in enough. But last night events will not be happening again." Erik sternly explained. Echo opened her blue eyes that were evidence of her pain as she sighed." Fine… you know if you wished to borrow my IPod, you only had to ask. I`m happy I`m converting you too my kind of music!"

"Oh well… too late for that now, but I shall remember that, now obviously you're in pain, Will you stay still long enough for me to check your ankle again?" Erik asks. Echo nods, closing her eyes again as Erik carefully removes the bandages. Erik sighs as he sees her ankle, still very swollen and red. No thanks To Eve slapping it he assumed. Erik stands up." I am going to go retrieve some medicine to take away the pain and search for something frozen, to help take the swelling down. Do not move until I get back and if Eve irritates your ankle again, tell me."

"Erik." Echo calls before he leaves the room. Erik stops turning in question. Echo sighs and looks down slightly before looking back up." I know I probably haven`t said this. And I know I should but I- I appreciate everything you have done. I mean letting us stay here and getting us the dresses and everything else, but most of all helping me, even when I did get a little crazy last night. I know I don't deserve your help and everything, but thank you."

Erik stared at Echo his throat getting dry as a new emotion stirred with in him. No one had ever really been grateful for what he did, besides maybe Eve but Echo`s thanks… it did something to him. He did not deserve this girl`s thanks yet she gave it to him, This strange yet beautiful girl was giving him, the Devil`s son, this gargoyle her thanks. Erik was about to speak but he noticed Echo had fallen into a sleep again. He smiled slightly and walked back over to her bed side and leaned down, his lips pausing over her forehead. Should he kiss this girl on the forehead? Should he be allowed too? He sighed and placed a soft yet quick kiss on her forehead, before going to get the medicine and frozen produce." Your welcome, _mon cherie_."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, I`ll stop bugging you…. For at least an hour."

"No."

"but-"

"No."

"Your being irr-"

"No!"

"Erik!" Echo whined. Erik gave her a cold glare as he looked up from her IPod he was listening to and a picture he was sketching, from a chair in her room. Erik looked at her plainly and said once again." No."

"Erik I am practically begging you I have stayed in the bed willingly for a week only getting up to use the bathroom and washroom and if I don`t get up and walk a bit. I will go even more insane than I already am!" Echo pleaded. Erik gave her a look, saying Daddy knows best. " You have to stay off of it the most you can, you don`t want to irritate it do you? You can survive your punishment for one more week."

"But I`ve already read my torturing techniques book four times, I know have each trap and torturing skill memorized. I would listen to my music but you are keeping it hostage which it will be bound to die soon and then I`ll be stuck here without my music which will only make me focus on my traps more. My god you are starting to be just like my father… never liked that man." Echo huffed. Erik glared at her but eyed the I pod and reluctantly turned it off not wanting to waste it`s precious battery but tucked it away" I am not starting to be like your father and my god stop biting your nails, it`s an awful habit. Oh I`ll half to put my medicine on your fingers to break you of that god awful habit!"

Echo rolled her eyes and pouted a bit but finally thought of something." Fine then since you won`t let me up… go get me a steak, medium rare, with French bread and potatoes."

"But we ran out of that three days ago. It would mean I would have to venture up to the kitchens." Erik groaned setting his sketch aside. Echo gave him a look." Does it look that I care? Go chop, chop. If you are going to keep me in bed then I might as well enjoy it….please?"

"I suppose it wouldn`t be that troublesome. I shall go get you a meal, but only because you said please. I`ll send Evelyn to watch over you. Do. Not. Walk." Erik warns her. Echo rolls her eyes holding up her hand." Scout`s honor."

Erik frowned at her strange expression but nodded and left the room, sending Evelyn in not a moment later. As Evelyn came in, she came in with her newly bleached blond hair. It was better than pink. She was wearing a obnoxious pink dress though. Echo smiled and sat up as Evelyn sat down smiling as she started talking. ." HI Bestie! So you should totally see how I can dance now. I mean not that Erik knows how to dance that well but he sure knows what mistakes I have been taking when I dance and how I need to relax more. If you could see me now you would be amazed! I Dance so better and gracefully now! Erik even says, he may talk with Madame Giry and I may get to go above ground and join the ballet dancers! I`ll get too see Meg, Madame Giry, the Managers, maybe even the dreaded Carlotta or the brat Christine, though… I sympathize with her only a little and maybe I'll see Raoul. Not that I would look forward to seeing them, only just to give Christine a piece of my mind oh and give her a tip to help her make her curls less curly, with those curls she probably as a heck of a time untangling them. Oh and as for Raoul I just want to know what hair product he uses to get his hair so healthy looking!"

"And they call me the insane one…. You scare me child." Echo looked at her with full repugnance. Evelyn shrugged." Yeah so do you. It`s a gift."

" Anyway, I know you are still angry about your hair, but I thought I could make it up to you, can you get me my bag please?" Echo said sweetly too her blond friend. Eve grinned and jumped up skipping to Echo`s Black bag and setting it down in her lap. Echo grinned and dug thourgh the bag that seemed like a bottomless pit. How could some of that stuff even fit in there? But as she found what she was looking for she grinned and pulled them out presenting her with pink sparkly ballet flats, two snicker bars and new pink earphones. Eve`s eyes grew big as she stared at the prizes he possessed. She grabbed for them but Echo held them back." You can have them, but go try them out in your room."

"Okay!" Eve exclaimed taking her prizes and running out and too her room. Echo rolled her eyes. That had been too easy. She pulled her covers off and studied her wrapped ankle as she twisted her body her feet touching the cold floor. As she started to get up, she winced in pain, noting not to put a lot of weight on her ankle just yet. She could put some but not a lot. She held on the swan bed board for support, throwing her black robe on over her white not gown. She looked around for the crutches she had saw Erik carving for her. Once finding them she admired the crutches for a bit, noting how they were carved, with pictures of rose with thorns rapping around the crutch. She placed them underneath her arms and slowly but surely managed to use the correctly, heading off towards the kitchen for some very much needed sugar rolls. Her addiction it seemed since they had came. As she took the roll she looked around for something else she could do. It was quite boring being crippled, she had to admit. Not much she could do. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. Why not explore Erik`s room? It had been the only place she hadn`t investigated, She really wanted to know if he slept in a coffin, for she had always wanted to do that. She left the Kitchen and Went to the Door she knew to be Erik`s room. As she went to open it, She heard the Gondola hit the shore edge. Cursing on how fast he was she quickly looked for a place to hide, And decided it was best to hide back in the pantry, but as she turned to do that, She met a terrible fate, Eve had ran from her room to show Erik her new Slippers, and in her excitement did not watch where she was going, therefore colliding straight into Echo and sending her falling hard on her back, making her scream out in pain as Eve landed on her ankle, and after that a string of cusses were let loose.

"What. Are you doing out of bed. Did I not say, not to walk?" Erik hissed angrily setting the plate down and towering over both of them. Echo grunted in pain." Yes but you said nothing about getting up and limping… which I was doing. Now if you`d excuse me. EVE GET OFF MY ANKLE NOW!"

Eve scrambled up quickly but tripped on her dress, landing on Echo`s ankle again, causing another commotion of screams, cusses and yelling. Erik groaned snapping." ENOUGH! If you can manage to stop being clumsy for one second, would you get up Evelyn?"

"Y-Yes sorry… I'll just… sorry!" Eve embarrassedly scrambled to her feet and raced to her room. Erik stared at the injured girl and sighed as he knelt down." Keep this up mademoiselle and you`ll never be getting out of that bed."

"Oh shut up." Echo groaned. Erik rolled his eyes and in one easy move he picked her up as if she weighed nothing carrying her back to her bedroom. Echo pouted all the way there until Erik sat her down on the bed. He shook his head at her but place the plate by her bedside pulling up a chair." Why do must you always persist on getting into trouble?"

"Don`t act like you don`t like it." Echo smirked. Erik frowned puzzled." Like what? You have me confused mademoiselle."

Echo leaned forward in her bed and smiled." Your curious, Erik."

"Curious?" Erik blinked still very confused. Echo placed her finger on his lips smiling as she leaned foreword." And one day you won`t be able to resist that you want to taste my soft lips upon yours, you want to feel me against you."

Erik stared at her in partial confusion yet curiosity. Echo smiled and leaned forward more whispering in his ear." But I know you wouldn`t kiss me without my permission. You're a good man, Erik."

As Echo pulled back and leaned back against her pillows smirking. Erik`s face had turned a bright red, his eyes wide as he started at her his moth hanging open. When it seemed he could pull himself together he sent her a scowl." You don`t know what you are talking about. I find you to be… to be utterly annoying, disrespectful, foul mouthed and forgive me when I say this, but I am not attracted to you."

"Keep telling yourself that. They all deny it at first, but soon you won't be able to resist it. It`ll grow so strong that you`ll have to make the move, you`ll have to get your taste and I won`t be the one to crack first." Echo stated proudly. Erik gave her a look of disgust and stood up leaving." Enjoy your dinner Madame."

"Yeah he wants me." Echo smirked wisely but started at her dinner, making a note that Erik actually somehow found what she had wanted. She was starting to train him well… very well.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ex-**

**Erik: Ha!**

**Me: LET ME FINISH YOU DOLT! ( sighs) Expect for Echo and Eve**

* * *

"Can I go with you?" Eve asks for the hundredth time as Erik tries to block the annoying girl out, putting on his cape. Eve sighs and bounces up and down grabbing his cloak." Please!"

"Stop it! You must stay to watch after Echo, though last time was quite unsuccessful. She still has two days of her punishment to endure, until then you both shall stay here." Erik gives them both a cool look as Echo laid on her bed reading and listening to Eve`s IPod, since Erik wasn`t kin on giving her`s back anytime soon. Echo rolls her eyes." Oh for all that seems to be righteous, take her with you Erik I won`t get up, I'm feeling lazy today."

"Why do I not believe you?" Erik asks sarcastically. Echo shrugs as she goes back to her book. Eve throws herself in front of him."You love us right?"

"Love? I love nobody… I`m incapable of such an emotion any longer." Erik grimly and curtly says. Eve sighs." Not like that… okay let`s shorten this down. You love me don`t you? As a friend, as an annoying younger sibling? As Family!"

Erik stared down at Eve shocked. Did this girl actually consider him to be family? He had to admit, He had grown use to both of the girls, their personalities and company. He had learned a lot about Eve that he knew her so well now and Echo… though he did not know much of her home life, he had came to know her habits. In truth they were his only friends, and family like, besides Madame Giry. But Madame Giry was hardly on speaking terms with him after what he had done three years ago. He sighed and annoyed looked at her." Get up off the ground, your ruining the dress I bought for you and if you must really know… I suppose I do think of you both as friends and annoying younger sisters, though I have had neither before."

"YOU SEE! SO there you have it! I`m your little sister and I demand you take me with you!" Eve grins jumping up and down as Erik gives her a look of clear distain. Eve whimpers." Please Bubba?"

"Bubba?" Erik blinks. Eve rolls her eyes hardly wanting to have the time to explain it too him." Yeah my way of saying brother it can be your pet name, or would you rather have me call you Brother, Bub, Bubby, bro or broski."

"I`m sorry I asked." Erik groans but smiles a bit. One had to admire her persistence. "I suppose just taking you on a tour wouldn`t be too much."

Eve let out a loud squee as she jumped onto Erik hugging him tightly, smothering him in kisses." Yay! Thank you! Thank you!"

Echo rolled her eyes and off puttingly grabbed her crutches and stumbled away. She couldn`t help but to be jealous that she wouldn`t get to accompany them and that Erik had succumbed to Eve`s winner act. Erik struggled to restrain the rabid phangirl." Now will you please get off of me? If you wish to go, you must dress in something with dark colors."

"Okay!" Eve immediately jumped off of him running to her room. Erik straightened his clothing, knowing he would probably later regret this, but set off to find where Echo had disappeared to. He found her in the Kitchen… cooking. Immediately he knew something was wrong. Once again she was cooking! How should he approach this situation? It could end up badly for him. He cleared his throat." What are you making?"

"Nothing." Echo grumbled as she cracked two eggs into a bowl. Erik awkwardly watched her and opened his mouth to speak again but she began stirring furiously, growling and mumbling incoherent things. Erik decided it was the best to leave her too her cooking and slowly backed out of the room to a wait Eve. As he walked out of the kitchen he noticed at his surprise she was already ready, he raised an eye at her choice in clothing, she choose a dark purple dress and what was that thing in her hair. A sparkly purple head band and sparkly shoes. He rolled his eyes at her taste but stood." On this tour you will remain as silent as the grave or I will not hesitate to end this Tour immediately, do I make myself in any way unclear?"

"Uh no but quick question, how can I possibly be as silent as the grave? I mean it isn`t physical possible in less of course I`m dead." Eve asked confused. Erik stared at the young woman, blinking; he literally thought his IQ had just dropped a couple numbers. He fought to keep back his annoyance and anger at her as he responded through clenched teeth." It is a figure of speech."

"Yeah but why say it if it isn`t possible, isn`t that setting the bar to very high expectation that no one expect the dead and maybe a vampire could possible accomplish?" Eve argued. Erik closed his eyes and tried to count to ten. Eve continued. "I mean it is a very good agreement, like the argument about-"

"SILENCE!" Erik growled. That was enough to shut her up for a bit. He nodded satisfied and simply took her arm and led her through one of his trap mirrors, out of the lair. As soon as they were gone Echo appeared, with a smirk on her lips as she set aside the baking bowl and picked up her crutches she went to Erik`s beloved Organ and stared at it longingly. Erik`s number one rule was not to play or touch his beloved Organ. Echo looked around her. Well he wasn`t here now so who could stop her? She sat down placing her hands in the right position as she began playing simply any song that entered her head she played. She closed her eyes in satisfaction. It had been a long time since she had been given the delight in playing. The ivory keys felt so right under her fingers. She let out a content sigh as she played, her emotions spilling out into the music.

* * *

"Oh come on admit it! It was hilarious!" Eve giggled as Erik dragged her back down to the lair furious." Funny? Funny? No it was foolish, childish and downgrading! Now they think I am some kind of Old horny insane man!"

"But you are Insane and let`s admit it, you are a little horny." Eve innocently answered back. Erik growled angrily muttering to himself. He had given her a tour like she has asked. All he asked was for an hour of her behaving, yet she messes it up! Unbelievable. As he raged on, he stopped as music reached his ear`s. Someone was playing his organ, but instead of being angry like he should, he suddenly felt entranced. The music was dark yet beautiful, full of passion, hurt, rage, yet calmness. Whoever was playing played almost like him. Eve seemed to have fallen silent as well but she was smiling like an idiot knowing who was playing. As they reached the mirror, she easily slipped away to her room.

Echo still played too wrapped up in her music to realize she had an audience. Erik was shocked to silence as he saw who was playing. He hadn`t thought it possible for her to play such music with such talent. He couldn`t find it too make her stop, no he was to wrapped into the music, the music caressing his soul as he gazed upon her. It was something about her that always had pulled him toward her. Something that made him excited and even more aroused by her when she looked at him with her blue eyes and her sharp insults and arguments, yet there was something behind those eyes that was so innocent, so fragile and guarded that he longed to unlock it. But as he listened he made a mistake of coughing. Echo immediately stopped playing and swung around." Shit! I mean sorry! I-I shouldn`t have touched it. I`m sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize for you were not vandalizing it, on the contrary, you were making beautiful music erupt from its pipes. I had no idea you knew how to play." Erik reassured her. Echo looked at him slightly guarded but stayed where she was watching him with a small nod." Well there is a lot that you don`t know I can do."

"That was obviously shown today. Where did you learn to play like that?" Erik gave her a small smile coming closer. Echo shrugged." I started with the piano, but basically taught myself how to play the organ, I don`t know I was just playing music that was in my head or whatever came to mind."

"Then no doubt you are a true expert musician." Erik simply stated. Echo felt a blush come to her cheeks. She couldn`t believe she was blushing, never had she been made to blush by a guy, only from embarrassment. She quickly managed to hide it and stood up gather her crutches." It wasn`t much…"

"No stay… do you know how to play other instruments? Sing? Dance?" He quickly ordered, trying not to show his eagerness to find if her talent went farther. Echo laughed a bit as she slowly sat back down." Slow down, cowboy… well since you`ve asked ever so nicely I have other talents, I`m not great at art, but it doesn`t stop me from drawing. I can play the guitar and cello. I suppose you could say I have a thing for poetry and as for singing… Well I don`t know, I don`t think I have an operatic voice. I can sing low and not very high. Nah that`s Eve, I know she seems to be hyper and you can`t really tell, but she`s a soprano, not the most amazing singer I`ve ever heard , but not awful, but she`s also tone death so don`t even try to get her to sing the melody you want her too. She can`t she just does her own thing. She has one of those voices that goes good with lullabies, while my voice. Well to be truthful goes with more sad, slow music… music that you`d play at a funeral."

Erik simply stood there and studied her for a moment in a new light. Perhaps there was more to Echo than meets the eye. He nodded understanding." Perhaps we shall play together at some time, however at the moment you should rest… I have shortened your punishment, Tomorrow it will end."

"I guess it`s a good night and thanks." Echo nodded as she stood. Erik nodded and looked at his Organ but sighed and turned stopping her with his voice before she got to her room." You are allowed to play my instruments as long as you cherish them as I and promise me that you will not abuse them."

"Thank you! Good night Erik!" Echo squealed, yes actually squealed and gave him a hug before departing quickly to hide her blush. Erik stared after her blinking in surprise and confusion. This was the first time he had ever been given a hug from Echo and the first time, he had heard her squeal and seen true happiness from her. He couldn`t deny that he found her squeal to be more pleasant and enjoyable to listen to than Eve`s and he would never admit it too her, but he had found her hug to be…. Refreshing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I just own Echo and Eve and any unfimilar characters, I do not own Phantom. **

**Sorry This chapter is short! A special thanks to my friend Ally for helping me with this chapter ^^.**

* * *

"ECHO!"

Echo sighed as she looked up from her sketching or at least attempt at a sketch. Was it too hard to ask to get a moment of peace around here? It had been a week since Echo and Erik`s "moment" and of her finally free from her punishment. She still limped but her bandages were off and her ankle didn`t hurt as much to walk on anymore. "Echo!"

She rolled her eyes at the panicky voice and got up, shaking her head." Shut up I`m coming, I'm coming, why can`t you yell for Eve or something."

As she got out of her room she found Erik outside her door looking rather panicked, frightened and a bit angry. He held out her IPod." It isn`t working anymore."

Echo quickly grabbed it trying to turn it on and gasped in horror as she stared at Erik."You-you used all the battery!"

"What?" Erik asked impatiently. Echo frowned and shook her head." It`s dead, good-bye, no more music. Dead!"

"No! I`ll fix it!" Erik grabbed the IPod back before he ran to his room. At that moment Eve came out of her room frowning." What`s going on?"

"Erik is having a panic attack, he used all my battery up on the IPod." Echo shrugged smiling. Eve blinked confused."And you`re calm about this why?"

"Do you not know me woman? Always have a spare." Echo laughed holding up a black IPod. Eve looked at her shocked and dumbfounded. Echo patted her shoulder." I always win one way or another."

She slipped back the IPod in her pocket and smiled amused as Erik came back out with the IPod in pieces." How does this damn contraption work?"

"Erik you`ve demolished it to no help, you need electricity, usually I`d say sense you`re a genius you`d know how to fix it but you kind of destroyed it so… yeah no more of my music for you, but there is always Eve."Echo smirked walking back to her room. Eve stared in horror as Erik looked at her in hope." No way! I`m only using it for special occasions! Echo has a back up IPod that she didn`t tell you about!"

"Eve you Bitch!" Echo yelled. Erik immediately turned his attention back to Echo narrowing his eyes. But Echo shook her head holding it tightly against her chest backing up." No, no, no go find your own music!"

"Just one more time!" Erik pleaded advancing towards her. Echo shook her head." Never!"

"I asked nicely, but I suppose I`ll just have to take it by force!" Erik hissed and struggled to get it out of her hands, the two went tumbling on the floor wrestling. Eve watched them and shook her head in amusement and disapproval." Childern wait until marriage, my God I can feel the sexual tension in this room. I`m going to leave now but if you two decided to have sex please leave a sock on the door."

"Hey you`re supposed to be helping me!" Echo yelled at the retreating Eve, but with no avail. Erik and her continued to struggle until Echo finally shoved the IPod down the front of her dress and smirked." If you want it you`re going to have to get it out."

Erik stood up and glared at her but his eyes narrowed at her chest as he though how he`d get it out, but has he did he couldn`t help notice how full her chest was, he forced his eyes away and scoffed." I am a gentleman there for I will keep my dignity and let you have it for now, but mark my words, the Opera ghost gets what he wants."

"Yeah expect for Christ-"But echo caught herself, realizing how much it would hurt him if she said it, but Erik immediately glared at her, his eyes piercing through her as he stalked to her, his tall figure intimidating over her`s. Echo gulped, she wouldn`t admit it, but the way he was looking at her, with some much rage and anger was frightening her. Erik continued glaring as he hissed dangerously." Care to finish those words mademoiselle?"

"No I-I wasn`t thinking, if you really want it you can have the IPod." Echo softly muttered breathlessly. Erik scoffed and turned on his heels." Keep the damn thing."

Echo closed her eyes as she heard him slam one of his mirrors shut leaving the lair. She slowly sank to her knees trembling. How could she have been so heartless to bring up Christine? She cursed herself, she never thought she was that cruel but maybe she was.

_You`re no better than your father. _She winced at her inner voice shaking her head." No-no I'm better than him."

_ Really? You brought up the name that would hurt him the most and almost used it against him._ "But I didn`t!" She whimpered back.

_Aw but that`s the beauty of it, you almost did. You hurt him just like you father hurt you._ " No." Echo choked back a sob, but her inner voice didn`t stop there. _Next you`ll say anything to hurt him, you`ll abuse him with your words and then it`ll turn into physical abuse. Just like your father did. _

"No! Stop!" She whispered in horror clenching her head trying to make the voice stop but it didn`t. It simple sneered._ You can`t stop me… and then you`ll take what you want, you`ll wait until he is weak, unstable and insecure, and you`ll take advantage of him, just like your father!"_

"SHUT UP!" Echo roared slamming herself against the wall and ripping her room apart trying to make the voice stop but instead it got louder._ You can`t silence me! I am you Echo or should I say Elizabeth! We both are the same! And One day I will win and you will give in. You will become just like your father. I`m the monster you fear, you are a monster Elizabeth, when will you let him see it your deformity, your monstrous side!"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" She screamed ripping her pillows, throwing books against the wall. Just at that moment. Evelyn came running into the room gasping and watching in horror as Echo tore at her room and fell to her knees sobbing tearing at her head. She ran to her holding her friend tightly." Echo stop!"

Echo struggled for a moment but stopped her voice feeling with sobs as she held onto Eve tightly." Make it stop. I don`t want to listen to her anymore, the voice in my head."

Eve held her closer understanding. She was the only person still alive that knew about Echo`s… deformity and voice. Something bad had to happen for the voice to bug Echo again. She held her tighter and whispered softly." It`s alright I`m here."

Echo`s sobs grew quieter as her form became limp as she fell into a sleep. Eve sighed and looked around the room seeing the evidence of Echo`s struggle and torture. She felt tears prick her eyes in return, she felt hatred towards Echo`s Father. Her friend hadn`t always been tortured like this, at least not as bad, it hadn`t started until her father had started abusing her. As she sniffled she heard Erik return to the lair. She knew Echo would not want him to know of this. As Erik came to Echo`s room, to reprimand her and show her that he was no one to be messed with and not so easily weak, but he stopped in pure shock as he saw the state Echo`s room was in and Echo laying limp in Eve`s arms. He quickly went to Eve taking Echo in his arms to check for a pulse. Her pulse was steady but her cheeks still stained with tears and black eyeliner. Her looked to Eve who seemed pale." What happened here? Did she do this?"

"Yes but not to get back at you… I can`t tell you. It`s not my place. She`s just sick, not something you can cure… please she will be alright she just needs to rest." Eve whispered standing up. Erik wanted to press on farther but never had he seen Eve in such a state. He had never seen Eve not happy. Something indeed as wrong. He sighed and simply lifted Echo up placing her in bed. He looked around the demolished room and cracked mirror. What had happened here? Why had Echo done such a thing? Eve looked around too." I`ll- I`ll get her some new pillows and clean the mess up. You-you should just-just go."

"I will help you." Erik simply said getting a broom and dust pan. He watched though as Eve picked her things up and there away anything that wasn`t savable. After they finished Eve silently left the room, Erik following her."Evelyn what is it? Are you alright? What is wrong with her?"

"You`re my idol. You know that you are my friend, brother even, but this… this is something I cannot share with you only she can do that. I`m going to go to sleep now." Eve sighed and simply went to her room. Erik stared there confused for a moment, but he went back to Echo`s room and placed a chair next to her as he watched her sleep. She moaned and twisted and turned in her sleep whimpering and crying." Don`t hurt me…. I`m sorry I`ll be a good girl…. I`m sorry."

He frowned as she cried in her sleep. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, immediately her body relaxed as she let out a sigh and fell into a peaceful sleep. Erik withdrew his hand and stared down at her, whispering softly." Sleep safely child, While I`m here nothing will harm you, not even your dreams. I`ll be your Angel."

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as the last one.**

**Erik:(snickers) Tsk, tsk, tsk someone is becoming lazy.**

**Me: ( rolls eyes) Oh so sue me because I didn`t want to write the disclaimer! I mean isn`t it enough I write the chapter? Besides ( looks down sadly) Each time I write the disclaimer it makes me sad.**

**Erik: ... really?**

**Me: Of course! It only reminds me I don`t own the Phantom. I`m just stuck with a hyper active, talkative, annoying blond and-**

**Eve: Hey!**

**Me: AND a bipolar, absuive, crazy girl who reads torturing books for fun.**

**Echo:( smirks) Aw thanks, knew you always loved me ;).**

**Erik:... I cannot really pity you. I live with both of them! If anyone deserves pity it`s me.**

**Me: yeah... no pity for you! My Pity! Now on with the Chapter!**

* * *

Echo groaned opening her eyes as she sat up looking around her room. Everything seemed to be the same expect her broken mirror. At the sight it all came flooding back. She took a shaky breath hoping Erik hadn`t seen it, hoping Eve was able to hide it before he came. She numbly got up pulling on a simple black dress that didn`t need a corset. She needed to apologize desperately to Erik for what she had said the other day. She slowly walked to her mirror to do her hair and makeup, hoping the voice would not return. As she tiredly stared at her appearance she gasped looking at her eyes. One of her eyes was the normal light blue the other a very unearthly white color. She cussed softly. Her contact must have fallen out in her rage. She quickly ran to her back and got another pair of colored contacts out putting it in. She sighed in relief. All was perfect now just as long as her other deformity was still hidden. She did a brief glance around her body to check and smiled satisfied. She finished putting make up on and nodded as she left. It was quiet in the main lair. She knew Eve had to be awake, for she had woke up late. As she heard voices in the Kitchen she took a deep breath and put her same usual sarcastic face on as she went in the kitchen. She found Eve and Erik eating at the table. Eve was talking as normal about dancing and nonsense things. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief. She could always count on Eve to play it cool. As she entered she spoke up." Well good moring Miss Sunshine, talking his ear off with your nonsense shit and what not again?"

"It`s not shit or nonsense stuff… and language!" Eve sniffled raising her head. Echo smirked."Could of fooled me and forgive me mother. I swear you both act like my mother and father. Maybe it is me who should be asking you two when`s the wedding?"

"I wish! Ugh don`t plant such fantasies in my head. I`m going to practice some now." Eve sighed dreamily as she left. Echo got an apple and tea, but she couldn`t deny that it was suddenly tense. She sighed and turned to Erik to find him staring at her, as if he was studying her looking for something. Echo sat across from him." Erik… I want to apologize for what I said the other day. It was cruel and mean of me to say that. I can understand if you hate me now, but just know that I am truly sorry."

"You have been forgiven. I assure you I am not proud of my childish actions the other day either. I could never find it to hate you, at one time maybe but now I cannot. I have learned to accept and become fond of your… rather interesting personality." Erik explained. Echo smiled slightly at him as she ate her breakfast."Yeah you get use to me I suppose or learn to deal with it. That`s what Eve does I imagine."

"No I believe she truly cares for you and even looks up to you. They way she speaks of you, shows me she respects and holds you higher than she. A true friend." Erik replied his eyes never wavering from her. Echo smiled a little, but shifts around uncomfortably." Yeah I guess we`ve been there for eachother through it all… but I don`t know why she`d look up to me. I`m nothing special."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Erik asked in shook she held herself with little self esteem. Where did had his sarcastic, confident, Independent, scheming and cunning guest go? Echo shrugged." Pretty much, I`m too mouthy, and sarcastic. I insult her a lot and treat her like crap at times. I mean hell I do a lot of things too her I shouldn`t and yet I still don`t know why she hangs around, if I was her I wouldn`t even want to be around me. I`m a lost case, a loner, a mess up and I know it. I`d have to be stupid to not know it. Who am I fouling? I`m messed up, insane… I simply wear a mask."

Erik stared at her speechless as he watched emotions splay on her face; anger, hatred, rage, sadness, depression, and loneliness. Emotions he was all too well fimilar with. It disturbed him to see her like this, to see her so down. He knew she did not want pity, so he would no pity her, he simply held understanding for her, but before he could speak she let out a snort." Did Eve tell you about me?"

"All she said is that you had a sickness that could not be cured and the rest you would have to tell me when the time deemed right." Erik answered. Echo let out a laugh, but not the beautiful laughter that usually came from her, this laugh was full of sadness, a sneer almost." Well she got the sick part right."

"What did she mean?" Erik finally questioned. Echo shakes her head and stands up." I don`t want to talk about it…not now, maybe not for a long time."

"I understand… than with that aside, I was hoping maybe you were interested in accompanying Eve and myself up to the Opera house. You have yet to have your tour. That and also today I plan to reveal your dear friend`s talent to Madame Giry, for she is in need of a lead ballerina for the next Opera, Meg her daughter has fallen ill." Erik explained with an offer. Echo smiled this time smiling with a real smile as she nodded." Hell yes! I mean of course let me just get ready."

"Remember nothing too Modern and scandalous." Erik called. Echo gave him a salute before hurrying back to her room. Erik watched after her with a sigh. Again something about Echo called too him, intrigued him. It was like he was looking at her through a new set of eyes. There was no denying that after you got pass her boldness and fierceness, she was truly beautiful, not unearthly or the outside outstanding beauty women many men sought, but she was simply captivating. Like she had said, she was wearing a mask. And today she had shown him a bit behind her mask. He wondered if underneath it was the true beauty. He shook his head. He couldn`t act like she was Christine because she wasn`t. No she was the exact opposite of what a lady should be and that in its self captivated him. He wasn`t obsessed over her like he was with Christine. No it was different, and it almost unnerved him to say it, but in all truth, Echo meant a little more to him than he let out. He was fonder of her than even Eve. Eve he saw as a little sister but Echo… he couldn`t say she was a sister to him because it wasn`t right at all. Friend maybe but still not right._ Have you considered you have developed more inmate feelings for the girl?_

Erik groaned at his inner voice." I cannot, not after Christine. I will not subject myself to such torture again."_But she isn`t Christine is she? No she is different; she is not a girl, no innocent. You know it as well as I do."_

"Go away." Erik shook his head. His inner voice smirked._ You know I am right. Your fondness for the girl goes past a friendship. Go embrace it, haven't` you been alone long enough?_

"I will not make a fool of myself. Even if I have these feelings for her, she will not recuperate them … not when she sees what lies behind the mask." Erik argued. His inner voice laughed. _They are from the future, remember? A place where there is a movie about us, and stage performances, she has seen what a deformity looks like. As you put it she is strong and maybe she will understand you better. SO what do you say? _Erik growled as he stomped off to get ready." Be gone you wretched voice!"

* * *

**By the way I`d just like to give a special shout out too my reviewers! Guys when you review you make me happy and want to go on. You make me realize that some people actually like this story and want to see it go on. So thanks you`re great! Keep Reviewing^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom.**

** Alright this is by far the longest chapter I have written so far! So hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Echo and Eve silently got ready with eachother. Eve slightly on the edge for today was her big day. She had spiral curled her hair and applied make up and wore a rather obnoxious puffy velvet dress with lace on it, making her look like a proper lady from this time period. Eve helped Echo tighten her corset. As Eve pulled tightly, Echo gasped still not use to these contraptions yet. Eve sighed." I`m glad you are better, but what if your voice comes-"

"She won`t." Echo cut her off. Eve sighed but Echo continued." It takes something I say hurtful or a hurtful action for her to usually come back. I am fine, trust me."

Eve knew not to push it farther so switched it to a different topic as Echo tried to decide what to wear." Maybe I`ll get Erik to let you come with me. That way we can both meet her at the same time and if we see Raoul or Christine we can both be a team together!"

"Maybe," Echo smiled thoughtfully finally deciding on a dark gray dress, dark enough to keep her hidden in the shadows and be intimidating but nice enough to make her fit in and look decent. As for her hair, with Eve`s help she managed to get her curly hair that she hadn't yet to brush it straight up in a messy mass of curls, and yet have her light blond streak of bangs pinned back. Another thing that showed she wasn`t normal, she had been born with blond almost white bangs. Though she didn`t really care, she thought it added character to her. She looked at herself and sighed." Well I guess now I do look like I fit in."

"You? Never! But you have to admit it isn`t that bad wearing a dress." Eve grinned. Echo rolled her eyes but grabbed her friend`s hand." Come on let`s go."

As they got out they found Erik sitting on his organ bench playing a composition he was still working on. Echo cleared her throat. Erik looked up but his eyes froze on her as he stood. She advanced with a smile on her lips. Erik bowed his head." You look becoming as always."

"I'm always becoming?" Echo smirked, her eyes holding question. Eve giggled." Oh don`t push him. Come on!"

"As you wish," Erik smiled and offered his gloved hand to Echo. Echo took it, with Eve following behind as he grabbed a torch and led them through a mirror passage. He led them up some stairs and through some passages. He first gave Echo a tour and Eve another tour, to ensure that both girls knew secret passages and doors in case they needed to use them and how to work and avoid traps and doors. It took two hours before he had effectively shown them the whole Opera houses through his view but now it was time to let Eve go to see Madame Giry and Echo to tag alone, though he was reluctant to do so. He couldn`t help to feel somewhat possessive over Echo. He had found the strange girl first, she was his in his mind, but he didn`t voice his thoughts. Instead he looked at both the girls with a stern look as they stood at a passage that would lead them to the outside of the opera house." Remember all that I have taught you and instructed you. These people aren`t as… accepting or generous as I am. If you do not act the way a woman in this time would or show them anything from your time, you could easily find yourselves in an asylum or somewhere I may not to be able to get you out of. Now Eve what will you say if some asks you where you`re from, who you are and who you wish to see."

Eve cleared her throat and said clearly." My name is Evelyn Maria Smith and I am from New York City in America. I have come to see Madame Giry and wish to be in the ballet. Of course I have heard you are in need of a lead Ballerina, I also offer my services in that. I have much experience in the art of dance."

"Excellent." Erik nodded and turned to Echo and sighed. She was going to be harder. He frowned as he looked at her hair. It was perfect of course, all expect for her blond bangs, he found it to just add to her character but many may find it strange." What are we to do with your name and hair? Should the dye not be fading by now?"

"It isn`t dye… It has always been like this since I was born." Echo mumbled looking down. Erik was surprise and almost said that the possibility of that was absurd but he knew not too. He knew she was telling the truth in some way. Another strange thing he didn't know. Yet it only made him even more interested in learning more about this young woman. To slowly take away each mask until he finally came to know the true woman behind the masks, but for now he`d leave them in place. He let out a sigh." Very well, your name then? Do you not have a proper name?"

"I do, but I will never use it again. It is not who I am, just a ghost of who I was… I do not care if they find it strange, I will not change it." Echo grunted not meeting his eyes. Erik sensed frustration and anger radiating off her. He went silent , but nodded." Understood, tell me what you will say."

"My name is Echo Angelina Dobrev, I live in New York City as well but was born it London and not brought to America until I was ten. I am not here for any certain reason, only to support Ms. Smith as her friend." Echo said in a perfect British accent. Erik blinked at her once again surprised for what seemed the hundredth time throughout the duration of their stay. Echo smirked." Another thing you didn`t know about me? Geesh you`re the first person who hasn`t notice the British ting in my voice. Guess I`ve lost most of it from living in America so long."

Erik nodded silently still in awe, now that she had pointed it out, he in fact noticed that some of her words had an accent to them. Was he really that unobservant to her? Perhaps it was time for him to spend more time observing her. He sighed but nodded." That will be good enough… after you meet with Madame Giry, you may wonder around for some more time but I will come for you before supper. And remember I will be watching."

"Yes sir!" Eve squealed. Echo gave him a smile and a smirk before following her friend out of the passage way and on the Parisian street in front of the Opera House. The two girls looked in amazement at the people, buildings and activities around them. Eve smiled as she looked around." Yeah we defiantly aren`t in New York anymore."

"Biggest understatement of the year." Echo nodded. There was no arguing at all. They officially were in the 1800`s. As they stared gentlemen passed them nodding their top hats. Eve and Echo smiled and curtsied it reply, but turned to look at the Opera house, both struck silent again. It was truly amazing to see it in real life and take in its grand scale. It was captivating, beautiful, and almost unreal. Echo smiled and nudged Eve." Stop gaping it isn`t lady like. Now come on Miss Future Prima Diva."

Eve giggled, but nodded as both girls went to the door. The doormen dressed in red and gold with a white wig nodded and opened the doors for them. Eve and Echo nodding in thanks before once again being amazed, by just the Lobby, but Echo stopped gaping and gently nudged Eve in the ribs as she saw a large woman wearing a maid`s outfit come to them." Good day, Misses how can I help you?"

"We are here to see the Managers and ballet instructor, I believe." Eve spoke using her pimp and proper voice. The Maid nodded." May I have you`re names?"

"Of course, my name is Evelyn Maria Smith and this is my dear friend Echo Angelina Dobrev." Eve nodded. The Maid nodded taking a double glance at echo`s hair but ignored it." Very well follow me."

The Girls sent eachother smiles as they followed the maid. As the maid led them through the opera house they couldn`t help, but to gap at the beauty all around them. Erik`s work obvious in some of the structure. But it was when they entered the Auditorium was when their breath had left them. It was even more beautiful than in the movie. The room was absolute huge, rich and beautiful. They both stared at the grand chandelier that obviously had been rebuilt. There was no evidence of there ever being a fire, but they brought their attention to the stage where most of the company was practicing their newest Opera, Othelia. It was easy to spot Madame Giry and the Managers both on stage. The Maid bade them to stay there as she went to get them. Echo observed her surroundings with a smirk, but in time the Managers and Madame Giry were meeting them. Andre spoke up." Ah Ms. Smith. We have been awaiting your presence; we have heard only good things about you! I am Andre and this is Firmin and Madame Giry the ballet instructor."

Eve smiled and curtsied." A pleasure to meet you Monsieurs, Madame."

"And who is your beautiful companion." Firmin spoke up smiling at Echo. Echo tried not to roll her eyes with disgust. What a perv! But she kept on a smile." I am simply here to support my friend`s choice. However my name is Echo Angelina Dobrev."

"What a creative name." Firmin nods though frowning some. Echo bit down a sarcastic remark as Madame Giry sighed." Yes, yes a delight to meet you both, why don`t we move this somewhere else?"

"Of course come we will talk in the manager office." Andre nodded and led them out of the Auditorium and too there office. Echo kept glaring at Firmin whenever he tried to give her a pleasant smile. That was one thing she didn`t need, a perv old guy who was horny for her. As they entered the office, Echo couldn`t help but to let out a rather unladylike snort as she found that half of the office was fall of anything that had to do with kittens and the other half normal. Andre went to the cat side, but gave Echo a strange look." What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter I was just uh admiring your pleasant décor it`s very flamboyant." Echo smirked. Andre grinned thinking ti was a complement."Why thank you!"

Echo rolled her eyes but stayed standing as The Managers offered Eve a seat, while Madame Giry stood with them. Firmin cleared his throat nervously. "Let us be frank now that we are out of hearing range of gossiping ballet girls. You must know Miss Smith that our opera ghost has left a note regarding you and your position to be our lead Ballerina. Have you had any contact with this Phantom?"

"Why of course he`s my best friend."Echo smirked sarcastically. The managers paled as their eyes grow and Madame Giry paled. Eve glared at Echo and nudged her hard in the rib cage." She kids, neither of us have ever had contact with him. We have heard stories of course, but I have always dreamed of coming to the Opera house. Though one can hardly help it if this "Opera Ghost" has taken a fancy on their talent can they?"

The Managers looked happy enough with the answer, but Madame Giry glared at both the girls as if she could see past their game. Andre spoke up now." He also notes that you are a talented girl. Tell us do you have family?"

"No I do have a older brother you could say and I have Echo who I consider to be a sister. All I ask of you is for is a chance to prove that I could be a part of your Ballet." Eve calmly spoke. Madame Giry sighed as the Managers nodded she spoke." Very well what will you dance for us?"

"Just a couple basic moves, Madame." Eve smiled barely being able to hold her excitement. Echo rolled her eyes and sat down slouching but as a voice hissed in her ear to sit up straight she rolled her eyes but did. She knew Erik was watching them and Erik had been that voice. Why not flatter him for a bit. Eve stood in the middle of the room and took off her laced up boots replacing them with Ballet shoes. She began to dance the routine Erik had her practice endlessly until she could perform it without a flaw, smoothly, with the grace as a dove and the pride of a lioness. Echo had to admit it, she had improved a lot, she was now just not good, she was perfect. The Managers and Madame Giry saw this as well. When Eve stopped dancing, not even Madame Giry could find a thing wrong. She cleared her throat and stood up straight." If we admit yo into the Ballet Crop you will have to practice hard, often and endlessly, the performance is only three weeks away and to get you ready for the lead, you will need to practice even when you want to fall down and cry. Ballet girls are not weak. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, yes I`m ready." Eve nodded eagerly. The Managers grinned." Well than welcome to the cast, Ms. Smith! We will look forward in seeing you at practice and on Stage, of course Madame Giry will help you find a room."

"Oh actually I already have a ro-" But Madame Giry cut her off. "No with your position and how often you`ll have to practice you must have a room here and not elsewhere. Is this a problem?"

"No…no of course not." Eve mumbled put out a bit as she looked at Echo. Echo simply smirked, but than stared at her in horror. Oh no, with Eve gone she was practically being throw to the dogs, or rather a ghost. Certainly Erik wouldn`t let that happen? Would he? Not that she minded being alone with Erik and not having to worry about Eve`s random actions and side comments. No Eve was like her second arm! Together they were unstoppable. She sighed but was forced away from her thoughts as Andre spoke to her." And you Miss Dobrev? Are you planning on staying maybe you have a talent that could find it`s self useful to our company?"

"Well to be frank I wasn`t planning on it. I just came to be her moral support." Echo shrugged. She`d rather just lay around, being lazy, freaking out Erik, and getting on Erik`s nerves. Yes that was the job she was best at, but of course Eve spoke up." No! Of course she has talent! I couldn`t leave her. She can be my assinat!"

"Your assistant, what do I look like your frickin maid? I think not! Assist yourself you lazy as-" But Echo was shut up by Eve who slapped a hand over her mouth. The manager seemed appalled by her language and slowly nodded." Of course… we will find a room for you as well."

"Excuse me if I`m being rude, but to be blunt. I already have somewhere to stay so no thank and don`t try to argue. It only bugs me." Echo cut them off. No way was she staying around here. She was already being forced to be Eve`s assistant. She had to draw a line somewhere. The Managers looked like they wanted to protest but simply nodded." It is settled than, Madame Giry show them to Miss Smith`s new room."

"Of course, follow me." Madame Giry nodded. The two girls followed Giry out of the managers' office. Echo hissed in Eve`s ear." You are so dead when we are alone."

"I know." Eve just smiled happily. Echo rolled her eyes muttering under her breath as they continued backstage. While eve was looking around in awe smiling at literally everything. Echo was looking around but scowling at pretty much everyone, only because she was really a people kind of person and they were whispering about her, she knew they were…. But then again she always thought that. Finally Madame Giry brought them to the lead ballerina room." This will be your room for this show, You may assume that you will be rooming with the rest of the Ballet crop afterwards unless something changes."

"Thank you Madame Giry and when will practices be?" Eve asked politely. Madame Giry cleared her throat." Breakfast is at 7 we start at 8 and practice all day, for you will need the extra practice on becoming the lead ballerina on such a short notice."

"Alright, Thank you I love forward in being taught by you. You certainly must have plenty of experience." Eve dipped her head with a kind smile. Madame Giry gave her a small smile before looking at them both and exiting the room. Once alone Eve squealed jumping up and down." I get my own room! It`s so Pretty! I love it!"

"Erik gave you your own room as well." Echo rolled her eyes in boredom as she looked at the over down rich colors and fancy things. Eve shrugged and flopped on the bed." Of course I know that silly! It`s not like I`m not living with you anymore! Someone has to be there to make sure you two don`t kill eachother. I`ll just come to you in the middle of the night and leave before it 7 and when they come to wake me up I`ll be there and whenever I have a break or days I don`t have to dance I`ll spend them with you both!"

"Joy!" Echo smirked before going to the door." Oh and no way in hell am I being your personal assistant. You can assist yourself, you lazy bum. Well this has been an amazing chat but I`m going to go and look around by myself for a bit.

"Ew I wanna come!" Eve jumped from her bed and raced to follow Echo. Echo sighed shaking her head but allows Eve to follow her. The Girls explore Around a bit before Eve gets stopped by a group of ballet rats welcoming her to the group. The bluntly ignore Echo, throwing stares and unwanted glares at her, not that Echo cares. Echo scoffs and leaves Eve with her new group of "friends" As she does a little exploring on her own backstage. She takes time to look at the props room , costume room and backstage. It is when her attention is on the back drops does she notice she`s being watched. She turns around narrowing her eyes at the source. A man dressed in stagehand clothes, with a mangy beard, long blond hair and a rough looking face is looking at her rather hungrily and lustfully. Echo scoffs and rolls her eyes as she walks away." Old Pig."

As Echo continued on walking she felt as if she was being followed. She rolled her eyes, did the old pig get that she could hurt his sorry ass in less than a second. Apparently a lesson was in order. What happened next wasn't entirely her fault. Echo`s reflexes came in and she whipped around taking hold of the hand with her right hand and performed a move she had learned in self-defense class. She pulled the hand forward over her shoulder and bending her back just a bit, as she flung the owner of the hand on the floor. When she looked down she couldn't believe what she saw. Sprawled on the floor, staring at her with a piercing gaze of amazement, anger, some pain and stunned, was the Phantom of the Opera. Echo quickly recomposed herself as she smirked." You shouldn`t sneak up on people."

"How did you-"

"Learned it in Self defense class, pretty handy isn`t it?"

"But you`re a fe-"

"Don`t be sexist."

"But-"

"It`s alright, don`t think about it too hard dude, you'll give yourself a stroke." Echo smirked patting Erik`s head and talked to him as if she was talking to a child. Erik shook his head and away his discomposure as he stood fixing his apparel. He however was curious on way she had reacted in such a way. Granted she was weird, but this was even strange for her, but part of him expected no less. He simply looked at her with his eyebrow raised in question." Do I receive any explanation of your sudden reaction?"

"Oh that… nothing, just don`t like people sneaking up on me, Always must be prepared… Anyway great that you're here now, I was becoming terribly bored. If one more ballet rat or chorus prep dares to glare or stare at me, heads will roll." Echo grumbled. Erik looked at her but couldn`t help to smile a bit, at least he wasn`t the only one who found the gossiping ballet rats and giggly chorus members to be annoying. He did not want to admit it, but he had gotten bored also with simply watching the cast and secretly missed hearing Echo`s snarky, witty comebacks and comments. But since she seemed bored, perhaps he could use this in his benefit. He offered out his hand to her." Accompany me to the roof?"

"Fine, but only if you promise not to try to knock me off the roof." Echo smiled, not caring to hide her excitement to get away from the Opera members. Erik cracked a smile learning to not take her words literally anymore seeing the joke behind them. He inclined his head." I will try my best not to get the impulse to throw you off the roof."

"Alright then, lead the way Phantom." Echo smiled brighter this time placing her hand in his. Erik hid his excitements as she gave him her hand. After all he didn`t want her to think that she possibly had that kind of effect on him. God help him if she found out! He pulled her into one of his hidden passages and led his dear bipolar friend to the roof.

* * *

**Erik: And as always reviews are pleasant.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do not own POTO.**

**I have the dreaded writer`s block! After this chapter I don`t know what to write for the next chapter. So if any one has any ideas I am happy to see them and see if I can not somehow use them. But don`t worry I just need to find some inspiration!Also I won`t post another chapter for atleast a week. I have international theatre competion and will be gone all of next week. Until then Enjoy!**

* * *

Echo stared out across Paris raking in the view from the roof. It was very beautiful and picturesque, no arguing that. Erik watched her as he stood next to her with a pleased smile on his lips. He was glad she always seemed to be enjoying the view." This is where I come to think, when I`m tired of remaining in my lair and the Opera house, beneath Apollo`s Lyre, where no one rarely comes to disturb me."

"Yeah I guess I can see why you like it. I mean its peaceful and quiet, a big change from being around us all day isn`t it?" Echo smiled playfully. Erik allowed himself to smile as he actually teased back." It`s my personal heaven from you two, seeing as you invaded my other."

"Well this won`t be all yours for any longer. I like it up here… I think I'll spend some time up here too." Echo smirked. Erik gave her a look of amusement and shook his head." I suppose I wouldn`t have it any other way. I`ve grown used to your presence."

" It happens… after a month, you either learn to hate me or put up with me." Echo gave him a shrug as she leaned against the edge of the building." And have you grown use to Eve, your little sister?"

"Yes, I have grown use to all of her... randomness, I believe you call it. I admire her in some ways though. How one can be almost always happy and positive is beyond me. I haven`t met anyone like her or like you for that matter." Erik explained giving her one of his rare smiles. Echo smirked a bit as she lifted her head up proudly." You won`t ever meet anyone like me. I`m no Mary Sue! I`m straight up bad ass, Ah shit language, I know."

Erik shook his head at her statement as he let out a laugh. This took Echo back as her eyes widened slightly and her lips broke out in a huge smile. She believed this was the first time she heard him laugh. At least like this and not the laugh like I want to kill you laugh, but a simple happy, I think you`re funny kind of laugh. His laugh sounded like pure music as it tickled her ears. Guess she could knock that off her bucket list. Echo felt the need to say something nice or at least polite as she smiled." You have a nice laugh. You should laugh more."

" There is not much to laugh at these days." Erik replied after her gained control of his laughter. He could not deny that it felt good to laugh, for he hadn`t laughed like that in awhile or had smiled this much. Echo grinned shaking her head." Of course there is! Let`s see there is the Managers stupidity to laugh at or how red Madame Giry`s face gets when she is mad at her Ballet Rats or when something goes terribly wrong that in ways it`s funny! There is many things to laugh at."

"Like when Eve has one of her hyper moments and runs around the Lair in circles." Erik grinned as he recalled the moment. Echo let out a laugh." Exactly."

Erik looked at her for a moment as she laughed, his grin slowly faded as he titled his head." I also believe this is one of the few times I have seen you smile and laugh so much. I find that usually you only smile or laugh when Eve does something terrible or as you say I mess up."

" Yeah... well I guess you have to laugh and smile at things that are actually worth laughing at times, that or you`ll become cold and hard. I try to be nice on occasions." Echo shrugged as she looked back across the city." What do you think of my personality, Erik? Do you think I`m an awful person?"

Erik was caught off guard by her question. It was not that he didn`t know what he thought of her, but how to put it in a understandable sentence was uncertain. Echo took his silence as an yes to the second question, She smiled sadly as she looked down." Yeah I know. That was a stupid question."

"No, forgive me, my silence was not a bad thing, I simply was trying to gather my thoughts on your question so that I could answer it. I do not think you are a horrible person. You have not murdered-"

"Yet."

"You haven`t lied-"

"Much."

" You haven`t purposely injured or hurt someone-"

"Yet."

"Echo!" Erik snapped giving her a rather cross look. Echo sheepishly smiled as she waved her had for him to continue. Erik shook his head but went on." You are human, you will make mistakes. No you are not horrible, perhaps a little too morbid for a woman of your age and perhaps a little aggressive. You are also blunt, but I rather like bluntness, for I have little patience. At times I suppose I find your cursing to be a bit annoying and my patience wears thin, but it`s not too awful. My answer is I`m rather fond of your personality as interesting and strange it is and I could never find you to be a horrible person."

Echo studied him for a moment as she thought about his answer. At the moment she found herself liking his response as a slow smile worked it`s way on her lips. She gently laid her hand on Erik`s shoulder as she looked up at him." Thank you for your honesty."

"I am your friend as you have called me, Is it not a friend`s duty to be honest?" Erik quietly questioned as he looked directly into her eyes. Echo found herself looking back, getting drawn into those beautiful seemingly golden green eyes of his. She could not bright herself to say yes. How could she when she was not being truthful about herself to Erik. As she felt herself leaning in she shook her head and sighed pulling away from him and away from the edge."Let`s head back down to home."

As she started to head back inside she turned back to him with a small smirk." It seems I am losing the challenge already. Perhaps I will be the first to crack."

With that she turned on her heel not waiting for Erik as she went inside. Erik stared at her for a moment thinking off her words. His brows furrowed as he thought about it more. What did she mean? Was he finally finding a way to her heart? He shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder and followed after her. One thing was for sure, the tables had turned, in this game they played.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Erik: Someone has been slack.**

**Me: I know, Iknow I`ve been busy and my mind isn`t being creative at the moment.**

**Erik: That isn`t an excuse! You are not the only one who is looking forward to the story moving on!**

**Me:... Are you saying you are enjoying this?**

**Erik O_O... .. NO!**

**Me: You are!**

**Erik: No I am not!**

**Yes you are... but anyway sorry I``ve been gone so long... this chapter is... well I don`t know I needed something to write so I`ll try this. Thank you those who gave me Ideas, i`m for sure going to use some and give a special shout out to you when I use them ^^. I just need to find a way to put them in the story. Anyway Review... Sorta of a random chapter I think but Enjoy! Feedback is always great!**

* * *

Erik made his way up towards Eve`s room. After he had gotten Echo situated with his organ and was sure she would not destroy anything in his absence, he had decided it was time for Eve to return. He easily made it too her room considering this was his Opera house. But he was in for a surprise when he got there. He had expected that she would be all to ready to return but instead it was the opposite.

"Actually I think I want to stay up here, I mean at least until I`m not needed any more." Eve shrugged as she brushed her hair readying her self for bed. Erik frowned." And what has possessed you to want rto stay up here with these fools, these ballet rats?"

"Oh well it`s simple really. I`m like the person they look up to now! And we can have sleepovers and do each other's nails and make up. Plus I like my room up here, not that my room down with you is bad, but I love it up here! Come on you do understand right?" Eve shrugged turning to look at him. Erik`s face stayed expressionless as he answered."No."

"Erik, honestly you don`t need me down there. It was just going to be for nights anyway. Besides weren`t you the one who all too quickly wanted us to leave before. Well here I am giving you a little space… though I`m dying inside. I`ll still visit you and want you to the do the same, with Echo too… Look on the bright side you still have Echo. You two can work on your bonding together skills!"

For some reason part of Erik liked the fact that now he had time to spend with Echo by himself, but the other part moaned. This was going to be a long week. Either way it was sure to be interesting.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?"

"Echo really it will n-

" NO!"

"Echo plea-"

"THAT SELFISH BRAT!"

Erik sighed knowing there would be no stopping her now. Maybe he should have waited until later in the day rather than telling her when she just woke up. She had never been a morning person. Like he had thought it would be, Echo was anything but happy with Eve`s refusal to come back. It would be best to just let Echo rage on for a little bit. Echo was pacing around talking to herself and grumbling about Eve`s selfishness. Erik shook his head as he rolled his eyes." Am I really that unfavorable to stay with?"

Echo simply stared at him for a few moments before she started in her raging again only louder and more dramatic." AND she left me with a guy who murdered someone and is psychotic! You could murder me in my sleep! "

"really isn`t that a little too over dramatic. If I had wanted you dead you`d already be dead." Erik grumbled slightly becoming annoyed with her. Echo shook her head in defiance." Oh no, you can`t play that card on me mister. I`ve seen too many crime shows for that! You could just be waiting for the most opportune moment! I Will not be killed! No i`ll kill you before you Kill me. Right? Right!"

Erik stared after her as she rushed into her room blinking before letting out a laugh. For some reason he just found that explanation to be incredibly humorous. Echo peeked out of her room as she gave Erik a look of confusion." What in the hell are you laughing about?"

Erik shook his head as he laughed." Nothing, my dear, nothing."

"Okay… anyway I`m over it now. She can stay up there with those snots, but just don`t expect me to do any favors for the trader… franchising with the damn enemies." Echo muttered shaking her head. Erik who was struggling to stop his laughter, seemed to only start laughing again which made Echo frown and shake her head as she went for the surface. She had a blonde to exchange some colorful words with. She didn`t have time to deal with a crazy, perhaps slightly high Phantom at the moment. This was a serious matter!

"Are you going to stop staring at me like that?" Eve asked as she glanced at Echo who was giving her a rather evil glare at the moment. Eve slowly inched to her door." I uh-uh have practice so uh yeah!"

As she turned to leave Echo`s demanding voice stopped her." Stay where you are blonde!"

Eve cringed but slowly turned to face Echo as she smiled innocently." Yes?"

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Echo tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. Eve shrugged." Sorry… but I`m not really sorry."

"Do you know what you have done? I can`t believe it! You are leaving me with your so called Idol when you know I could kill him or he could kill me or we both could end up dead. If you haven`t noticed we don`t do good when we are with eachother!" Echo raged pacing angrily back in forth. Eve rolled her eyes slightly wondering if Echo always paced this much when she was angry." You won`t kill him. You like him too much."

"Yeah well you know what just for that I`ll kill him! I will damn it!" Echo stubbornly said as she fell to the ground pouting like a child. Eve laughed." Hey I may not be that bright at times, but I`m a girl who is like guy crazy if you haven`t noticed. Girl I can smell attraction and that`s what you both have for eachother. So think of it as a gift."

"No one can smell attraction you little weirdo." Echo frowned, but as she thought of what Eve had said she smiled." So our local phantom has a crush does he... Looks like I might be winning the game after all."

"It`s not like you aren`t into him either. You are just playing hard to get." Eve smirked proudly. Echo waved her away." Yeah, yeah, yeah go preach to someone who cares. I have things to do. People to see… plans… plans to make."

Eve rolled her eyes as she went to walk out of her room." You can thank me later."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Well this is my shortest chapter ever, but never fear my good fellow readers! I am updating not one chapter but two! ^^ I`m very proud of my self.

**Echo: Bravo! Well done!**

**Me:** -_- Sarcasm is not needed.

**Echo: (Shrugs) **I do what I want.

**Me:**... and I`m missing Erik a little bit more right now.

**Echo: (smriks)** Well I`m what ya get... Erik is a little tied up right now.

**Me: **I`m just going to ignore what you just told me... at least you`re not telling me everything I`m doing wrong and how lazy I am... anyway, remember my dear readers, review!

* * *

Erik watched as Echo walked past him back from the surface for the fifth time with a bundle of several items in her arms. At first he had decided best to just ignore her and leave her to her little scheming, but now her constant coming and going had prevented him from his composing, he simply had to ask now." What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself, making things, and what else not. I`m a busy girl, mind your own business" Echo simply shrugged as she carried the things to her room. Erik shook his head. For the last three days, it was always been the same answer. At times he considered himself to be rather patient, but not at this moment. Her constant same answer was driving him to the point of more insanity. Perhaps this whole Eve being gone thing wasn`t working out as he had hoped._ Well what did you hope for?_

Erik groaned at the voice. Why would he just leave him alone? _Because I`m you and you know it. Is this what you hoped for? I don`t think so. You hoped that there would be bounding, that you`d learn her secrets. And if you wish to achieve that, then get up and follow the girl._

"That could be dangerous… her mind works in strange ways." Erik mumbles shaking his head. His inner voice laughs at him._ You are afraid of the girl? You're the phantom for crying out loud! It is your home isn`t it. Go and see!_

"Fine but if anything disastrous happens I`m blaming you." Erik sighed as he got inner voice smirked._ So you`re going to blame yourself…Great!_

Erik rolled his eyes as he came to the entrance of Echo`s room. He slowly peeked inside to see Her sitting on the swan bed sewing something. When did she start sewing? Erik watched her with a frown, trying to possibly think of what she was doing. He was thinking so hard that he didn`t notice Echo smirk." Take a picture it lasts longer."

The sound of her voice made him nearly jump and stumble over his own feet. How did she know he was there?

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye. You want to know what I`m sewing." Echo simply said not looking up. Erik raised an eyebrow, so she read minds now? He straightened himself up and shook his head." Yes, yes I was wondering why and why you have left to go up to the Opera House and come back five times today. It is disrupting my composing and I find it highly-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you bored me after six words and by now you should know I never reveal my plans or creations until they are complete." Echo finally sighed looking up at Erik." Now unless you want something, leave me be and go work."

Erik rolled his eyes by now he could easily brush off her rudeness. Instead he cleared his throat taking a chance." In fact I do have something to ask… though I know you may still be made at Eve choice to stay at the Opera house, surely being her friend you would want to at least attend her performance and since you are a guest in my home, it would be rude not to offer."

"Get to the point, Erik I`m not getting any younger and neither are you." Echo waved her hand impatiently for him to get to the point. Erik sighed but nevertheless continued." Would you like to accompany me next week to see the Opera?"

Echo stared at Erik with a rather blank look that made Erik fidget, which then annoyed hm because he rarely fidgeted." Are you mute? Answer me woman!"

"… are you asking to date… court me?" Echo simply asked blinking. Erik was thrown off by her question he stumbled to answer." No, I mean perhaps! Wait no!... do you desire a date?"

"Do you?"

"What? Wait I asked you first?"

"Yeah and now I`m asking you."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Do you?"

"Answer me first!"

"No you!"

"You!"

The two argued on like two childern for what seemed to be five minutes with Erik becoming more annoyed and angry and Echo becoming more amused. Finally she answered him." Calm down Erik… I have nothing better to do so I`ll come with you, now seriously get out I`m working here!"

"Excellent… wait so am I to except this to be a date or not?" Erik paused before leaving. Echo smirked." Well by implying you want a date, your implying you have feelings for me more than just being friends. Is this correct, Erik?"

Erik stared at her in silence struggling to answer. Of course he found her intriguing and had an attraction to her but if he admitted it she would never let him hear the end of it. Echo got up and pushed him back out the room before closing the door waving." Goodbye Erik."

Erik frowned staring at the door confused. Why did always seem like whenever he wanted an answer he never got a straight answer from her and she always left him feeling more confused then before. He shook his head and went to his Organ to perhaps get something accomplished that day.

Back inside her room, Echo sat back down on her bed and smiled at the door shaking her head. She enjoyed arguing, annoying, and confusing Erik. It was one of her favorite things to do. And of course she had something planned. She always had something planned she grinned evilly. Tomorrow she would put her plan in action. Poor Erik was about to be tested on how high his patience tolerance was.

* * *

**Hm... what does Echo have planned? Well I can`t tell you! Read on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing... man this is disheartening :`(**

**Yay two chapter in one day! I`ll save you from any lengthy specch and just shup up so you can enjoy it! Remember to review!**

* * *

The next moring Erik observed the rehearsal as he always did. He still found many flaws. The lead Tenor was to loud and his voice drowned out the other`s. The dancers movements were sloppy and everywhere, but he would leave that for Madame Giry to fix. Another matter he had to deal with was the lack of his salary being paid. Had he not instructed those fools who call themselves mangers that his salary had been due two days ago? Was it that hard to just want to be paid when you ask for it? Really it isn`t hard at all. Erik did not reward laziness or disobedience. Come to think of it he truly didn`t reward anything…. But wasn`t keeping him at bay enough? As he silently raged on about the fools he stiffened as he felt someone watching him. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced down from his box to see if one of the dancers or chorus members had seen him, but there was nothing. He glared around him and frowned. Who in the hell was watching him? He shook his head, maybe he was getting paranoid. That was it! He returned his attention to the stage, ignoring the feeling of being watched, but as he did he heard a soft, yet haunting voice whisper his name._ Phantom._

He whipped around and searched wildly around himself. Now he knew he was being watched. But by who?

_Phantom._

There it was again! No matter he would lose his watcher soon enough. He hurriedly left his box and made his way through his passages, but no matter where he went he still felt as if he was being watched. This time when the voice spoke it seemed all around him as it let out a rather creepy feminine laugh._ Run, run as fast as you can. You can`t lose me, dear little phantom. I`m everywhere._

_Bloody likely! I`m the Phantom of the Opera Damn it! I do the stalking, the creepy laughing and messing with people!_ Erik thought to himself as he picked up the pace hurrying to his lair. The voice let out a laugh again as it sung rather creepily._ Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies. Ashes, Ashes, We all fall down._

"Reveal yourself! The trick is up! You can`t scare me. I am the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik demanded or rather through a small tantrum like a child. The voice simply laughed again, pushing Erik to anger as he reached his lair and pulled out his Punjab swinging it around threatenly. As the voice laughed louder, he grew angrier." ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

_ No, I`m simply laughing at your stupidity, my dear phantom… I am in the shadows, in the mist! You can`t kill me._

"Oh I beg to differ." Erik growled stomping around as he searched for this person or whatever was following him. The mystery voice laughed once more before it feel very silent and still. Erik looked around slowly as he slowly walked around. His paranoia being so high that when a rat scampered across some papers on the ground he jumped so high and swung around swinging his lasso menacingly. He grumbled angrily." Stupid rat, trying to give me a heart attack."

He shook his head and as he turned around he was startled so badly, the phantom, remember that Erik himself let out a rather impressive, loud and high scream ungracefully stumbling back words and stumbling into his organ flipping him over on the ground. And what was it that had scared him? None other than Echo dressed in a black cape with a blood red torn dress on, his red death mask on and fake blood smeared all over her face, her hair hidden by the cape hood, making her look like an angel of death. Echo of course broke out in laughter after she saw Erik`s reaction, she was rolling on the floor in laughter. Erik however was clenching his heart and breathing hard, speechlessly as he tried to come his pounding heart. Echo was laughing and gasping for air as tears of laughter ran down her face under the mask." Can-can`t st-stop laughing! You-your reaction was, was priceless."

Erik still trying to calm his heart down from having a heart attack was gasping in response. Echo giggled as she stood up removing the mask as she wiped her tears away smiling." I-I mean your scream… now that was impressive and very high. I-I don`t think even the fop could have matched that… Oh come on breath Erik breath. Don`t have a heart attack on me."

"Can-can`t br-breathe." Erik rasped as he clenched his heart. Echo bit her lip, she didn`t mean to give Erik a heart attack. She sighed and went to him and took his hands." IN and Out, In and out, calm down Erik. Man who knew that it was possible to scare the Phantom of the Opera so badly… I`m good, damn good."

Erik did as she instructed as he slowly but eventually calmed down enough to talk or rather glare at her with anger as he snarled with impressive anger." That was in no way funny."

'Not to you but to me it was!" Echo cheekily replied as she stands up. Erik slowly gets up, his heart still racing a bit as he clenches his teeth advancing towards her. Echo backed up a bit laughing nervously." Oh come on, It was a little funny you have to admit and my costume is pretty awesome!"

"Funny you say?" Erik growled as he had no intention of stopping. Echo put up her hands up in surrender." Look I was bored, I needed some way to entertain myself."

"And the Joke has run short." Erik hissed as he finally backed her into the corner. Echo decided to catch him off guard so she grabbed his face and pulled it so there lips were an inch apart seeming as if she was going to kiss him. She tried to look at him with all the seriousness in the world as she whispered." I. Love. You. You know that. I love you as much as a dog can love a cat."

Erik`s anger diminished as it was replaced with confusion. Echo pulled away and patted his shoulder as she shook her head in sympathy." Poor, poor Erik. I guess your mind is really inferior to the ways of mine. "

Once again Erik was stupidly confused as he watched Echo sit in a chair with her feet on the table playing with her butterfly knife smiling and humming. He silently cursed himself. She had done it again! Damn her! He was suppose to be getting his revenge and be very mad at her and instead he was now confused once again! It was no fair! He shook his head and sighed."So is this what you have being for the past four days?"

"Only some of it. I have many things in store for us Erik! This will be so fun!" Echo grinned. Erik narrowed his eyes. He couldn't let her get away with the little stunt she had pulled so easily so he held out his hand." You will give me and tell me every little prank or trick you have set up so far, for I am not so forgiving. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Your such a party pooper… Whatever when you sleep tonight you may want to check under your covers for dead… bloody rats. Oh and do not put your spare mask on, it has super glue on it and will be a bitch to get off your face. Do not push the High E key on your organ or you`ll set of a stink bomb. And don`t \... just don`t go in the kitchen, believe me it won`t be pretty if you do. Uh just let me handle that… yeah I may have been a little homicidal crazy when I created that little trick. Sorry I have homicidal tendices, not healthy at all. Anyway that`s all I got for now."  
"For now?" Erik growled. Echo shrugged getting up as she headed towards the kitchen." Erik hun, you can`t expect me not to play a trick on you. Your just to fun not to… mow Id rid of everything I told you before you forget, because I`m not liable for anything, since I`ve told you."

Erik stared after her as she went in the kitchen. He frowned as he heard a banging sound and grunting and his eyes got bigger as he saw Echo drag out a bag of god knows what, a couple jars of white paint and five swords. She smiled innocently as she dragged them into her room." Uh I'll just use them later."

Erik shook his head as he turned away from the crazy, demented little girl and took out what she had called a stink bomb from one of the pipes. He tossed it in the lake shaking his head as he left to get the other things. Echo watched him as she smirked a bit, still wearing her costume. Her smirk grew wider as she heard Erik yell. AH that`s the one… she knew she had forgotten one! She slowly walked to Erik`s room to see him hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his ankle. She tried to not laugh as Erik glared at her." Not a word."

"Did I say anything? I knew I was forgetting one." Echo snorted ." Who would have thought that I could spook the Phantom and cause him to get trapped! Someone is losing their touch!"

"Silence, you insolent child!" Erik growled snapping, struggling to untie his foot. Echo laughed shaking her head." Shush, Mr. Phantom, we don`t want anyone to hear us now do we, but wait we are underground so know one would… though I am sure they would all be amused to find their local Opera ghost in this position. I am enjoying it myself."

"Get me down!" Erik hissed lowly. Echo smirked." What is the magic word?"

"Please get me down, girl." Erik tried to lower his voice into a calmer tone. Echo shook her head." No the other magic word! Punjab Lasso, fail!"

"_Echo!_"

"Whoa calm down don`t get your cloak in a twist! No sense of humor… has anyone told you; you should really take anger management classes?" Echo tsked shaking her head, as she played with her hair ." Get me down woman!" Erik roared.

"SHHH! What do you want to do wake up the dead… interesting I went from being a child, to a girl, to a woman in this conversation. Man I grow fast! Hey do you know that by now the blood is rushing to your head and if you hang there long enough you`ll faint?" Echo kept her taunts up, knowing she would be in a world`s full of trouble once he got down. Erik groaned holding his head trying to focus.

" This is probably really good for your back, I mean seeing that back problems start for men of your age… it`s a sign that you are getting old." Echo smiled sweetly as Erik looked absolutely seething mad; she could even start seeing veins pop out. Erik glared at her with hard, cold, murderous eyes as he hissed dangerously." I am not old! And if you do not get me down right now you will be receiving unspeakable punishments."

"Only if one of the punishments means, sleeping with you in bed and you showing me what a bad girl I have been." Echo muttered quietly, but Erik`s eyes widened." What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… oh well look at the time, I must be going." Echo quickly said starting to walk away."Echo!"

Echo glanced over her shoulder back at Erik, smiling." Don`t worry, after I got to the bathroom and get myself something to drink I`ll come back for you… that is if you haven`t fainted the time I get back, you look dizzy… wish me luck, oh masterly one!"

Erik cursed rather loudly at the damn girl as she skipped away. He growled in frustration, he was already feeling light headed and dizzy, he glared at the rope and began his work to get free. As Echo skipped into her room she locked it and laid on her bed. She may be crazy but she wasn`t suicidal. Locking the door was for the best. She waited until she heard a grunt and a moan before sighing and closing her eyes in a smile. That was going to hurt for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I won`t say it!**

**Erik: Say it!**

**Me: No! Don`t wanna! Don`t wanna!**

**Erik: ( rolls eyes) You are being childish!**

**ME: Nasty Disclaimer! Stupid Disclaimer! Don`t wanna!**

**Echo: (sighs) Erik will you just say it for her?  
EriK:... Fine She does not own me or any of the ideas that come with me and my story.**

**Echo: However she does own me and Eve... lame I know.**

**Me: (pouts) Hmp!**

* * *

Three days and six treacherously boring and long punishments later Echo stalked Erik, wearing her "Spooky" costume that had scared Erik not too long ago. She had been stalking him for a day and a half now, just following him staring at him like a creeper. It unnerved and annoyed Erik to know end, every time he looked over his shoulder she was there he light blue eyes staring into his. He may be good at haunting and scaring people but what Echo was doing was just plain creepy and unsettling. Each time he would turn and tell her to leave him be or go. She would just stand there saying nothing and blink! Just this moring when he had woken up still at his organ he had looked up to see Her only a few feet away from him not moving, just staring. That`s all she did! Perhaps he should give her another punishment or was scrubbing the lair floor and some of the passageways clean and organizing all of his Christine things not enough? He glanced from the flies back to Echo who was still stalking him and growled quietly not wanting to alert the cast and crew of his presence." Alright! You win! You have fully annoyed me and quite frankly have even me a little unnerved. What do you want! And don`t you dare blink and stare at me or I will shove you off and down to the stage and not have any pity if you break something or die."

Echo thought about doing just that for a moment, but decided against it she supposed she had annoyed Erik enough for the time being so she spoke." I only want to help you Erik."

"Help me?" Erik gave her a skeptical look. Echo nodded." Yes Lately I have been noticing your lack off haunting. You`re ghost skills are becoming slack and we cannot let that happen. Those managers are not taking you serious, quite frankly no one is because they all think you are at bay or have grown bored. I, my dear friend and only here to help you… and well let`s not be dim, but to help myself as well. Let us just say that my scheming, cunning mind needs something entertaining to do since it seems I can`t torture you too much anymore."

"I am not becoming slack! In fact I`m planning something!" Erik argued. Echo rolled her eyes patting him on the back." And that`s great. Sure whatever, but how about you let me help you. We can be a team! We`ll be unstoppable. You can just call me Death`s Banshee. I will be your guide!"

"And I`m missing Eve more and more now." Erik grumbled glancing back to the stage where in fact Eve was. She truly was doing well. Echo and Erik could see that both. She wasn`t just doing well on the stage but everyone seemed to love her. Echo was jealous and inside though she would never admit it she missed Eve, but she was to damn stubborn to visit her friend. Echo looked down at her as well before shaking her head and looking back at Erik." Too late for that… obverse. In this bag I have with me I have some dead rats. I am going to pour them on that good awful Prima Donna who is just as bad as Carlotta and dropped a couple sacks and then work my magic."

Erik raised an eyebrow as he watched Echo skillfully open a bag and drop the rats on the Prima Donna, who of course let out a god-awful high scream. Echo snickered and dropped a few more dead rats to the stage and to add a bit more of a show pulled out a stink bomb and dropped it on the stage, making it smell a,… well a less than pleasable smell. To top just her start of the plan she dropped a noose down from the flies and let it fall to the ground before using something she seemingly just mastered. Throwing her voice around the Opera House. She made her voice sound sinister, evil and creepy, in fact the same voice she had used for Erik.

_ Hello cast and crew off the Opera house. You have a new Ghost now that also occupies this Opera House. You will come to know me as Death`s Banshee. Simply for the reason if you do not please me or the Phantom, things may just… Shatter, break, disappear… die._

"This is just a prank!" An insolent crew member shouted. Echo smirked and pushed a little button she had toyed with early for her use, making the lights flicker off and own and a few nearby lights to shatter. She laughed evilly. _Insolent fool! I am worst then your local Opera ghost. I cannot be touched or found! You my dear people have a real ghost on your hands! Yes that`s right scream, hide, but wait you can`t! It seems you have not been taking the Phantom serious lately. Because you have just received my warning, I will not push or demand for you to give him respect. But you will respect and bend to his every wish or else. You may continue._

And with that Echo finished her little game with pushing another button on her handy little remote control that set off her special little sound effect from the cd player she had hidden at the top of the opera house, where Erik stood that night when Raoul had taken his seat. The sound effect was a high pitched ghostly scream that sent everyone clamping their hands on their ears as the lights flickered on and off. Echo let it fade before smirking and watching the Opera house occupants all yelling, scream and running around in terror. Her act even had Eve screaming. She turned to Erik and grinned satisfied." And that my friend is how you get things accomplished and truly haunt. Face it you need me… So are we a team or not?"

Erik stared at her for a moment in pure awe. She was the most cunning, insane, evil woman he had met. Surely her working with him would work in his favor. Perhaps it would also put her wanting to prank and annoy him to bay so he nodded and held out his hand." This is the start of a beautiful partnership."

And so it was, from that day on, or at least for the next couple of days Echo and Erik "haunted" the Opera house together. Erik had always opted for just dropping backdrops or moving something to another spot, little harmless things like that, but of course Echo went for the more risk taking and dangerous thing From making lights shatter to dumping bags of flour on people and shaving the hair off the Prima donna`s favorite dog. Honestly Echo didn`t usually support evil treatment on animals, but seriously the dog had annoyed her too no end and seemed to always find her when she wanted to hide. As for Eve, Echo suspected that Eve knew it was here who was pulling the pranks and tricks, but Eve had yet to come down and confront her about it so Echo figured Eve was enjoying it just as much as she was. But besides that it seemed that instead of missing Eve terribly, this haunting thing with Erik seemed to be pulling them closer together. Erik and Echo didn`t argue as much, of course they still bickered and Echo would trick and prank Erik at least once a day, but each didn`t have the impulse to kill eachother as much anymore. Echo couldn`t deny it and neither could Erik. A true, strange, close friendship had developed between the two. Where the friendship would go from there… neither knew.

* * *

**Erik: Since she is still be a child, I will remind you to review. I quite enjoy reading them and though she will not admit it Echo enjoys them as well. As for our dear Author, they make her very happy and want to continue with the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Oh Disclaimer how I hate you! But alas I can`t not ignore you... (grummbles) I do not own POTO.**

**I`m sorry for my lack of updates. I mean I know it hasn`t really been long. I mean some people don`t update until a month later so I suppose it hasn`t been to long. I mean I had this chapter written already when I posted the last chapter, but I got lazy and didn`t update... Anyway never fear it`s here! And guess what? Eve is in this chapter, for those of you who love Eve. Don`t worry... there is a plot to this story and it is coming. I`m trying to hurry things along here without cutting out so ggod humor things, because lets face it here, we all could use a good laugh in our life :). Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love them! So enjoy this chapter it is a long one! And I promise as soon as I get done writing the next chapter I will post it. Finally for all you who have been asking me about Echo and Erik... well lets just say the next chapter something is going to change in their relationship. Whether it is bad or good you will never now if you don`t read on and review!**

* * *

Echo sighed in frustration as she made her way to Eve`s room in the early hours of the morning. Frankly she could care less if she woke up Eve. Tonight was the night Erik was taking her to see the Opera and though she hated to admit it, but she needed help from a more girly person than she was. It had taken her the whole night for her to put aside her pride and stubbornness and go to Eve for help.

Deciding at 5 in the morning most would be asleep, she took the halls instead of the passages to get to Eve`s room for only one reason. She had neglected to visit Eve so much, that she had forgotten which passage led to Eve`s room. She made sure she was extra quiet as she walked down the halls. Just when she thought she was going to reach Eve`s room with no interruption, someone cleared their throat behind Echo, making Eve let out a loud gasp and jumped, almost stumbling backwards.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Echo slowly turned around to face the person cringing a bit as she saw Madame Giry. She should have known Madame Giry would be lurking around. She swore that woman had ninja powers or something like that. Echo nervously smiled."Why Madame Giry, fancy seeing you here in the hall… at this hour."

"You as well." Madame Giry coolly answered. Echo shifted uncomfortably under the woman`s stare. Not even Erik`s cold stare could make Echo feel this nervous, like she had done something wrong. Echo cleared her throat."I`m-I`m just here to see Eve."

"At this hour?" Madame Giry frowned. Echo nodded quickly wanting to get away from Madame Giry as quick as possible." Yes! I need to ask her a question."

"And can it not wait until later? I need her to be rested for tonight`s performance." Madame Giry questioned. Echo sighed now instead of being uncomfortable she was getting pissed. Was it too much to ask to just get on with her life? Did she need to explain this all out? If Echo didn`t have any respect for Madame Giry and wasn`t afraid of getting a betting from Madame Giry`s can she would have yelled," Just leave me be you old, annoying, foolish woman!" Instead she took a deep breath and answered her."It`s important. I wouldn't be bugging her if it wasn`t. Believe me I have more important things that I could be doing at this moment."

"Like being with Erik, I imagine." Madame Giry muttered. Echo`s eyes widened. She knew it! Madame Giry knew everything! Nothing got past the old woman! Echo blinked and stared at Madame Giry rather dumbfounded. Madame Giry shook her head with a sigh." Child I`ve know about Eve and you for a while. Did you think Erik would have not told me or rather I made him told me when he came to visit me for clothes for two women? I`m a mother, a ballet instructor and have watched over Erik for years now, hardly anything goes past me any longer."

"Wait so you know we are from the future?" Echo asked. Madame Giry smiled lightly." Of course Dear, did I not just say that when I said I already know about you? You are rather slow aren`t you dear?"

Echo`s Jaw almost hit the floor. Did Madame Giry just call her dumb? With her ego a little damaged she managed to mumble in reply." Yes, yes… you did."

"Yes I did and I know of your little involvement in being our newest 'ghost'," Madame Giry continued. Echo stared at Madame Giry before she pouted." Well… well that just takes the fun out of everything then."

"Don`t pout dear, Erik does that enough for the both of you, now tell me why do you really want to see Eve?" Madame Giry asked again. Echo sighed; she supposed there was no fooling the woman anymore." As you know tonight is the Opera and Erik is taking me. Well as you can obviously see, I`m not a girly girl. So I need the help of little miss sunshine. As for why this hour, well what is there to explain I`m evil, so if you would kindly move along and go do something useful, it would be appreciated."

"Excuse me! Have you no manners at all! Your mother most be ashamed of your horrid manners! I am your elder and deserve more respect than that. Has living with Erik made you demanding?" Madame Giry hissed in disbelief. Echo rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh." Can you please reprimand me later? I don`t see what the problem is I asked you in the nicest way I know how to ask. I have things to do and little time to do them! SO please for the love of God, move!"

"Well I`ve never! We are not done, but I too have little time to argue with you about your hideous manners." Madame Giry huffed. Echo laughed as she turned walking away." Thank the Lord!"

"But believe me; before you have to leave, I am going to teach you some manners!" Madame Giry called angrily after her. Echo stopped long enough to salute her and bow." I will await the day with much excitement!"

Echo smirked as she watched Madame Giry stomp away, before turning and heading the rest of the way to Eve`s room. Echo didn`t bother to knock as she opened the door. She looked around Eve`s dark room, before landing on the bed. It looked like sleeping beauty was still asleep. Echo smiled evilly as she slowly walked to the bed and leaned over to Eve`s ear before shouting," IS THAT EDWARD CULLEN?"

Eve jumped up in a fighting stance as she screamed." STAY BACK YOU DISCO BALL! I HAVE SPARKLE REPLENT!"

Echo laughed falling back into a chair at Eve`s reaction as she smirked." I love my job."

Once Eve realized there was not real threat of being turned into a sparkling vampire, she turned her attention glaring at Echo as she Hissed." What the crap! I was just having an amazing dream that Orlando Bloom was asking me to marry him."

"Ugh, I`m glad I woke you up then!" Echo snorted. Eve sank down on her bed rubbing her eyes as she yawned." What so you have finally decided to forgive me with leaving you with Erik?"

"Oh that, that ship let a long time ago, I was just too lazy to come and visit you and I hate your new friends." Echo shrugged. Eve smiled." They aren`t all bad! I mead they really know what hair styles are in, what hair products to use, clothes style and-"

"Yeah, yeah sounds boring alright so listen up Barbie I woke you up at 5 am too-"

"5 AM! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5 FREAKIN AM!" Eve raged glaring quite impressively at Echo. Echo laughing clapping." Wow that glare is pretty impressive. I give it an 8 on the 'I want to kill you' scale."

"Echo!" Eve groaned burying her face into her pillow. Echo smirked." Oh stop being all angry, I mean really you are the morning person here and if you were my best friend you would wonder why-"

"Why you are up at this time too… Oh my phantom! You didn`t kill him did you?" Eve jumped up once again. Echo waved her hand dismissively." Nah got bored with that a couple days ago besides we… we have come to this strange compromise, but enough with that. Listen to me and listen closely because I will only say this once and I can`t believe I`m saying this, but… I need help from you."

Eve stared at Echo, her eyes widen as saucers as her mouth fell open. Echo rolled her eyes growing annoyed so she did the only thing she could, or at least wanted to do at this moment, she slapped Eve. This slap however didn`t seem to hurt or phase Eve as Eve grinned." I knew this day would come! What do you need? Hair advice? I can give you fashion advice or even advice on makeup!"

"No… I need-"

"Oh my phantom don`t tell me you need advice on…on guys!"

"Well I wouldn`t say it like that…" Echo trailed off, but Eve was already practically jumping up and down on her bed squealing." I can`t believe this! I knew it would happen! It`s Erik isn`t it? Isn`t it? I knew me leaving for a bit would do just the trick!"

"Will you shut up and let me explain before you hyperactive mind starts to create weird crap." Echo snapped. Eve stopped but smiled as she waved her hand for Echo to continue. Echo took a deep breath as she got up and paced." It`s nothing really, I mean it isn`t even a date… at least I think so. No we established that a couple days ago. It`s not a date simple as that really."

"If it`s not a date then why are you worrying about it?" Eve asked knowingly. Echo glared at Eve." I`m not worried and shut up I am talking here. Anyway I, well I guess if I`m going to this Opera thing with him, I want to be at least presentable and maybe, just maybe I-I would like to impress him with the fact that I can be a true lady and enjoyable."

"Oh Echo it`s obviuis if he asked you he already sees something in you!" Eve gushed grabbing Echo`s hand. Echo growled." Will you please stop making it sound like this is a date! We don`t like eachother like that!"

"Well this kind of is a date and keep telling yourself that... Really darling have more faith in yourself. That night when you made dinner and that day when you came to the surface with me, you were perfectly fine! You will do fine. Besides I wouldn`t change anything about you… I think, even though he`ll never admit it, I think he likes you for you. Your bad manners and cursing. You sort of put him in his place. Like you discipline him for doing bad things."

"Uh are you stupid? If you haven`t noticed, I`m sort of as bad as him. I simply don`t let him get away with being mean and rude, but besides that fine, if you think I can do this then... maybe I can." Echo let out a sigh. Eve clapped her hands."That`s the spirit… can I help you get ready?"

"Well I originally was going to ask you, but now since you think I can do this, nah I`m fine." Echo shrugged getting up. Eve frowned." But aren`t you going to stay for a little longer! I mean you need to ell me everything you two have done together so far! I know about your sudden inters in haunting the Opera house but tell me!"

"I`m not one to gossip or tell." Echo smirked as she went for the door but paused and looked at Eve with a serious look." Oh and if you dear try to turn me into a Mary Sue, no joke I will kill you."

" Hun, it would take a miracle for that to happen." Eve sighed. Echo shook her head." Still, I`m just saying. I don`t want your Mary Sue germs… now go back to sleep or Good Mannered Madame Giry will come to reprimand me some more. Once is enough thank you very much."

Eve rolled her eyes but smiled as she settled back in her bed. Echo smirked but before closing the door she said almost to softly for Eve to hear but she did." Break a leg tonight. You`ll be amazing."

* * *

Erik did his daily observance of rehearsals as he stayed in the flies. Though he wouldn`t admit I directly to Echo, he felt a little lonely without her. Apparently she was having her ever so strange mood swings again and had told him such a way that he edited it when he thought about it if he came and bugged her again, he would find himself without a very important part of his male body. Erik shuddered and shook his head, but smiled a bit, after getting use to her weird ways and violence he considered this her way of telling him they were still friends. Hopefully she was in a slightly better mood by tonight. He could just leave her at home if she wasn`t, butt then again if he tried that she would probably do something to his beloved home when he was gone. Oh yes Erik had learned a couple days ago to not leave her alone in his home when she was angry at him. Erik still was more than a bit angry at her for destroying his beloved painting of Christine and her manica, or what Echo refered to as , "The Doll from Hell". When he had returned to his lair that dreadful day, imagine his surprise and extereme anger when he saw that Echo had hung the Christine doll from the ceiling by the neck, stuck her butterfly knife in the doll`s forehead, shaved all the hair off the doll and drew rather colorful curse words that he would not repeat all over the doll and to top that when Erik yelled at Echo about it, Echo so very angrily informed him to screw off while she burnt all of the pictures he had made of Christine and then went on to decapitating the Christine doll. Of course Erik almost had a stroke while she did this and for about two hours they argued, fought and chased eachother around with Punjab lasso`s before Erik very ungracefully, did a face plant into the lake, leaving Echo to skip away happily to her room and shout good night.

So the overall lesson for Erik was to not leave her in his home alone when she was mad at him. However tonight Erik secretly hoped tht they could maybe for once act civilized and maybe if he dared to say have a normal conversation that didn`t involve volience or insulting eachother. Though he doubted it would happen, he could wish. Erik had already went through everything that was planned for tonight. After Supper, he would escort Echo to Box Five. They would enjoy or critize the Opera and leave before anyone noticed them. Perhaps he would take her to the roof or back to the lair where if they wanted too, they could simply talk and then at the end he would present her with a small gift before watching her retire to her room and going to compose. He knew that by all means it sounded as if he was trying to impress her or as she put it," A date", but he couldn`t help to smile. This was the first woman ever he was planning and doing this for and though it had taken him sometime to come to terms with, he might… well there might be a small chance that in a weird, strange way he was attracted to her more than just a friend should be. His reasoning for this was that he liked arguing with her and listening to her trying to insult him and out smart him. He enjoyed watching her as she helped him haunt the opera house. He enjoyed that he never knew what would happen when he was with her. Yes she could annoy him and anger him to no end, but he always in his own way found her to be attractive. Erik at times found himself wanting to tell her this, but he did not know how to act.

She was in no way at all in the least like Christine. No she was very different, foreign even. He was pretty sure too that if he even attempted to try to use his failed a method to when Christine on her, she`d find everyway she could to torture him and never speak to him again. This brought him back to his problem, if and this was an if he wanted to win her affections he had no idea where to start. This made Erik frown once again, something he was doing a lot of apparently. When had he wanted to win her affections? Were they not frienemies as Echo put it? He shook his head, trying to win her affections couldn`t hurt anything.

_ Most certainly not. _Erik groaned at the presence of his inner voice. Why did it seem his inner voice only made its self present when he was arguing over Echo to himself? _Well that`s simple reall! If I, being you, wasin`t here for you to argue with, I`m positive you would not have the gale to try to win Echo`s affections. I am simply here to give you a push or in this case you need to give yourself a push!_

Erik blinked as he thought for a moment. Why was his inner voice so confusing? Inside was he really this smart-alecky?

_Have you met you? You aren`t exactly humble when it comes to current thing you know! Anyway back to the topic of importance. You want to win Echo`s affection don`t you? Of course we do!_

Erik sighed as he grumbled softly." Then tell me how if you're so intelligent."

_I`m only as intelligent as you are! So being ever so intelligent as we are, we both know that the little positive, hyperactive girl who is are 'sister'. Also came here with Echo and we mustn`t forget that she is Echo`s best friend._

"Of course." Erik straightened up as he thought about it, though it may take a little hit at his ego, he supposed he could confront Eve about his situation.

_There you go, ole boy! See you really didn`t even need my help!_

Erik shook his head, he really was suffering from insanity. No longer interested in watching rehearsals, Erik decided it was time to pay Eve a visit. As he always kept track of her he knew at this moment she would be taking a break from morning practice only long enough to get something to eat and head to her room to brush her hair, something she did at least every hour, if not sooner than that.

As Erik had suspected, when he arrived in her room through a hidden passage, and hid in a dark corner, it was only a minute before the door opened and Eve entered with little Meg Giry.

"Tell your mother I`ll only be a minute." Eve called to Meg. Meg giggled as she nodded." Alright, but hurry, she isn`t patient especially since you are the lead dancer and tonight`s the opera."

Eve smiled and ushered Meg out as she ran to her vanity to brush her hair, though it seemed already perfect in it`s tight bun style. Erik decided to make his presence Known as he spoke."I do not see the need to fuss over one`s hair."

Eve once again for the second time today, nearly jumped out of her skin as she let out a startled shout and whipped around, but as she saw it was only Erik. Her smile grew wide as she jumped up and down, before tackling Erik in a famous glomp, squealing." ERIK, BUBBA I MISSED YOU!"

Erik struggled to fend her off as he tried to push her off." Yes, yes, now could you remove yourself?"

"Opps sorry!" Eve giggled jumping off of him, but only to hug him tightly when he stood to his feet. She continued her squealing." I`m so glad you`re still alive! I mean Echo said she didn`t kill you, but you never know with her and I wouldn`t of known what to do if you were dead. Well actually I do! I`d make you a nice grave marker, engraved with just your name and Angel of Music and of course a rose and mask! And then I would bring roses to your grave every day and mourn for you for at least… well forever but not wear black for more than a week, because black really isn`t my style and it`s a depressing color. And then I`d find someway to avenge your death, but not really because Echo would probably win, but still I`d be said and-"

"Please stop your inconsequential speech and remove your arms from me, you are crushing my rib cage." Erik grunted prying eve off of him. Eve didn`t seem fazed at all seeing as she was used to this by now and she was friends with Echo, instead she smiled as she nodded and tried to keep her hands to herself."But have you missed me?"

Erik glanced at her, wondering if he should answer. If he answered no, she was bound to stare at him with her big green eyes with hurt and then burst into tears and nothing was worse then seeing a woman cry. It made him to uncomfortable and akward. And on top of that Echo would probably find out and then he`d never have peace. If he said yes, then he was bound to be hugged to death, possibly kissed or glomped. Erik sighed he couldn`t win this one so he opted for the truth." It has certainly been a new experience without your presence… your presence has been missed, annoying as it is, you`re missed."

Eve`s eyes sparkled with happiness as she let out a squeal but made herself not hug or glomp him again, instead she smiled brightly." I missed you too! I`m going to come back more often after this show, but… maybe I shouldn`t. It sounds like Echo and you are bonding rather nicely."

"How do you know that?" Erik frowned trying to think how she would know. Certainly it couldn`t be Madame Giry, though it could seeming as the woman seemed to know everything. It was hard to get anything past her these days. Eve shrugged." Echo came to me this morning at 5am."

"5 am? She isn`t even alive at that time," Erik mumbled shocked. Eve nodded fiercely." I know right? That`s how I knew something was up, but I can`t tell you about our conversation because of the girl code/ BFF code."

"Girl code/ BFF code?" Erik asked her arching his eyebrow in curiosity. Eve rolled her eyes and looked at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world." Well duh! Just like you guys have a guy code. You can`t break the girl code, well I mean you can, but then you are refereed to as a bi-… well a female dog or a whore and you better never break the BFF code, because that would mean obviously you can`t be trusted, you're a back stabber and you are stripped from your honor of being a best friend. It`s sort of like the sister code and bro code!"

Erik stared at her in confusion. At moments like this, she was just as confusing as Echo was. He had never heard of such codes before. Perhaps they only came from her time. It would certainly explain a few things. Deciding not to dwell on these codes for to long Erik moved along." Yes well I have no idea in what you are talking about, but I have come to you for… well this is something I may never do again but, for counsel on how I, if I wanted too, which I don't, but theoretically speaking. If one wanted to win Echo`s affections, how would you propose to do that?"

This time it was Eve`s turn to stare at Erik, but in total shock. Erik had officially blown her mind and made her day. It only took Eve a minute to understand what he was saying before she smiled even bigger than she had when Echo asked her for help, if that was even possible. Erik however wasn`t at all comforted by her smile. How could one smile like that? It was just plain disturbing. Eve managed to speak though the smile didn`t leave." Erik is this theoretically or you really want to know because it will more helpful to us both if you just give me a straight answer."

"Can`t you just answer it?" Erik groaned not wanting to reveal his real feelings even to Eve. Eve gave him a shrug as her smile finally went away." Yeah, but I won`t be much of any help unless you give me a real answer."

"Are all women in the future, this persistent and demanding?" Erik questioned. Eve nodded happily." Yep! Now tell me man! You're in ways my brother so there is a bro and sis code hear also swearing me to secrecy!"

"Too many codes for my liking." Erik grumbled shaking his head. Eve sighed as she impatiently tapped her foot." Hurry up or Madame Giry will be coming and then you have to explain why you are in my room to her."

" She has no power over me! This is my Opera house damn it! Not hers, or yours! Techincally this room is mine as well! I`m the Opera Ghost and what I want or says goes damn it!" Erik scowled as he raged. Eve held back a giggle, as she watched him. Apparently Echo`s langauge was rubbing off on Erik. Though she did hope Echo didn`t corrupt him to much. They both were suppose to be a good influence on eachother not the other way around! Eve smiled as she patted Erik`s shoulder." Calm down Erik, I know she doesn`t and I know this is your Opera house. Anywho stop trying to distract me, because when it comes to things like this I won`t let you go until you tell me, even if Madame Giry comes in here and yells at us both. Now out with it man!"

"I always admired your persistence… fine If you really must know, I-I may have-have feelings for your friend." Erik mumbled quietly. Eve broke out in a big smile, but wiped it away with a smirk." Maybe? Feelings?"

"Fine! I have become infatuated with Echo." Erik snapped annoyed with her persistence. Eve giggled." Use smaller words! I may be an adult, but big words confuse me."

"Eve! " Erik growled losing his patience. Eve grinned." I`m kidding! I know what that word means silly! Of course I do I`m a bohemian! If I didn`t know what that word meant I`d be a disgrace to bohemians everywhere! But any way, so you are lovesick, stricken, crazed over Echo and you wish to win the fair maiden`s heart aye?"

"Aye?" Erik raised an eyebrow at word usage. Eve scowled." Oi! Pay attention… I will just take that as a yes. Alright I will help you win her love."

"…This is silly."Erik shook his head having second thoughts about this all. Maybe he wasn`t ready. Obsessing over Christine seemed easier than this. Eve shook her head as she grabbed his arm." Don`t chicken out on me man! I`m here for you! That`s what sisters are for… you want to survive tonight, well then don`t bring up Christine or Raoul`s name unless it is in dislike, do not give her anything too girly, No small talk… unless she starts it, because usually she hates small talk. Don`t treat her like a porcelain doll, she will break you if you do. If you even dare to make a Echo doll then it was nice knowing you. Yeah there is a whole bunch of stuff you shouldn`t do, but if I was to give it all you would be here forever."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Erik sighed in a little annoyance. Eve patted his arm." Just be yourself and she will love you. Remember my friend, beauty lies in the eye of the beholder."

Erik stared at Eve for a moment. Once again Eve proved that she wasn't totally useless and as dim as he first thought. Once in awhile it seemed the girl had a few random bursts of wisdom. Eve giggled returning to her normal self as she gave him a light hug and clapped her hands." I`m so excited for you both! Tonight will be good! I`m sure of it!"

"I can only hope." Erik smiled a bit finding her happiness a little contagious. Eve skipped to the door but paused." Wish me good luck?"

"All the luck in the world, mademoiselle… and Thank you." Erik managed a smile for her. Eve smiled brightly before leaving." What are little sisters for!"

Erik shook his head and stared after her for a moment before returning to his home, but this time with a little more confidence about tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter... and the chapter before that and so on.**

**Yay! So this chapter doesn1t hold much humor and I was sort of lost how on how to make this work, but after much thought and help from an secert helper ;), I have it! I hope you enjoy it! Review please.**

* * *

Echo impatiently glanced at the doorway. At any moment Erik would appear and they would leave for tonight. She was torn in between feeling sick and excited. Maybe she could just stay here and let Erik go by himself? She shook that idea away quickly, she was no pansy, and being nervous and sick just wasn`t n her character… so then why was she suddenly feeling both at the moment. She glanced at her appearance with a sigh, but smirked a bit. She admitted she looked good, but for some strange reason she was happy that she didn't look like one of the turn head, stunning, model type, but instead she looked good in her own way. She wore a u- necked dark blue dress, that fell to the floor and dragged a little/. She sleeves hanged off her shoulders a bit with a black shawl covering her shoulders. She didn`t wear much jewelry except for a black beaded necklace she had found. As for her hair she managed to put her hair in a tamed yet curly bun on the top of her head, showing off her long pale neck and her bangs were pinned to the side away from her face. All in all she was satisfied that she looked well kept enough for the performance. Now she awaited Erik`s entrance. She rolled her eyes a bit, did it honestly take him longer than her to get ready? He was a male! If anything he should be done before her. She shook her head gathering up her skirts as she stomped out her room very irritated at the moment." I swear Erik if you have ditched me, I will take my butterfly knife too you! I did not get dressed up for nothing!"

" Just a minute woman!" Erik growled from his room. Echo huffed and tapped her foot rolling her eyes." Honestly Erik, I`m sure you look fine. It is rather hard for you not to look fine in my opinion… don`t let that little comment go to your head, you have a big enough ego as it is."

"My ego is all that I have! It`s what makes me the Phantom!" Erik snapped back as he finally emerged from his room, straightening his wig. Echo raised an eyebrow as she cleared her throat." Aren't you going to say anything other than whine?"

Erik finally looked up at her quickly only to satisfy her, but he stopped as he took in her appearance. His expression and thought were much like the first time he saw her dress properly. In other words, though nowadays he found her to be attractive, tonight he felt something else. Something that he had never experienced with Christine. With Christine he had always been the one in control, but tonight perhaps it was Echo who had the upper hand. Echo found his speechlessness and star amusing and a little unnerving, but didn`t let it show, instead she gave him a smirk and walked to him, snapping her fingers in his face." Oi, there is no time to stand there and stare like an idiot, we have an opera to go to."

"Yes, right… allow me to escort you?" Erik finally snapped out of his trance as he offered her his arm and recomposed himself. Echo took it, deciding not to come up with a snarky or witty response and allowed Erik to lead her on. They walked all the way to box five in comfortable silence and slipped into the box after the first scene was over. Like Erik has said, it was better to come late, so their presence could not be discovered. Erik helped Echo sit close to the shadows of the box, as he took his place next to her. Echo couldn`t help but to look around in some curiosity. Almost every seat was filled up with rich looking snobs. Just by looking at some of them, she could point out the more wealthy people. Her eyes landed on a box a bit away from theirs and she was forced not to let out a laugh. Instead an evil smile played on her lips as she stared or rather glared at her, but not really, enemies. The Fop and Christine. Could this night get any better? It took all of her self-control to not disappear from Erik`s side, with her butterfly knife and go attack the fop`s hair with it. She glanced at Erik who was staring intently at the stage watching he performance and sighed. She was here to watch the opera, not try to torture the fop and his wife. She shoved aside her violent, yet amusing thoughts and focused on the Opera, that was in French. To entertain herself she found herself talking to herself in her mind. _Why can`t it be in English? Because I`m in France stupid! Yeah but still! It gives me a headache trying to understand what they say. Maybe I should have listened to Erik`s French lessons… oh well. But if I`m in France then why does everyone automatically no English? Does everyone? I don`t know everyone I`ve talked to so far can speak English. What is that a total of four people? So sue me if I don`t like people! Why did I decided to come to this opera again? Oh yes to watch Eve… I suppose the singing is okay. What the hell do I know, I couldn`t give a shit about Opera. Next time I`m staying home! _

Echo glanced at Erik for a moment and couldn`t help to smile a little as she saw Erik smile as he watched the performance._ Oh fine! I`ll admit it! I didn`t come just to see Eve. I may have come also because Erik asked me and the big guy is growing on me. I may have… alright I have feelings for him. My god what is this opera house doing to me?What is he doing to me? Curse the world for making me all mushy and feel crap, I don`t want to feel!... this whole talking to myself is tiring… yeah I`m done._

Echo forced herself to watch the performance and manage to deal with the French. Erik however had taken his attention away from the performance and now found himself observing Echo. It seemed she was watching the performance a little too hard. At this he smirked, he knew she hadn`t been paying attention to his French lessons. Usually he would be annoyed, but tonight he found it amusing and almost happy that she still didn`t understand French. It meant she still would have to stay with him until she fully understood this time period and French. _Oh so now I want her to stay! Well it is certainly not my fault. Living life in solitude doesn`t seem so appealing as it once did… do I really long for company?_

_ No you long for hers._

Erik rolled his eyes at the comment. Could he not think to himself, without his snarky, witty self adding side comments. _As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted, perhaps it is her presence I desire. She interests me in more ways than I originally thought she could. I believe the quote 'do not judge a book by its cove' is the perfect quote for this moment._

_ A lovely thought! Please ignore me and continue on with your well alleged thoughts! _

Erik glared at… well rather himself or at least tired to because it was impossible to glare at yourself unless in front of a mirror so he settled on mentally glaring at himself, before shaking his head an also returning his attention to the Opera that was being played mildly well. There was still errors and things that could be fixed, but he supposed not all operas could be perfect.

Echo praised the good lord that this Opera was only a one act Opera, for if it was any longer she knew she would go mad. It wasn't that it wasn`t good, it just frustrated beyond belief that she didn`t understand the words. She only got that so far it was about a man falling for two woman, a princess and a pauper. Oddly fimilar too her, but this was like the steroid version… at least that`s what she liked to call it. How did this even become an Opera. She assumed that if they really wanted too the could waist time and make anything into a damn Opera. Finally one of the reasons she had even come, came to stage, Eve. Echo now gave Eve her full attention as she smiled. Eve had a dancing solo all to her self. Though Echo didn`t know anything about dancing, she figured all in all Eve was dancing amazingly graceful with all her steps, twists, and turns. Echo couldn`t help but to smile as she watched Eve dance. She really was brilliant! As Eves dance ended and people politely clapped Echo whispered to Erik." So am I right to assume she danced like she was the damn… I don`t know dancing queen?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her use of words, but was amused nonetheless as he replied." Yes… as you put it she danced like a dancing queen. She had the grace like an angel."

"Good." Echo smiled happy for her friend. For the rest of the Opera Echo remained bored to tears and only smiled or actually paid attention when Eve was on stage dancing. She was half asleep when it ended, but only releazied that they had to go before the lights were brought up when Erik gently elbowed her. She sat up embarrassed and quickly ducked her head to hide the blushg on her faced as Erik led her into the nearest passage way. Erik glanced at Echo as he took her back down." Did you enjoy the opera?"

"Uh… yeah it was captivating." Echo lied badly. Erik chuckled shaking his head." You don`t have to lie, I observed that you seemed bored."

"Don`t laugh!... stupid French got me all confused. I mean really why does it have to be in French, why not English!" Echo grumbled put out. Erik smirked." You do realize you are in France."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Echo rolled her eyes once again as she looked forward. Erik gave her an amused look and fell into silence as they continued to go down in a slow walk. Echo glanced at Erik as she sighed." Erik we`ve been friends for a while now."

"Friends." Erik said not as a question but more as a statement. Echo tilted her head a bit as she curiously stared at him wondering if he`d say more. Erik thought out loud." I suppose in a way I can trust you."

"Well who else are you going to trust? The rats?" Echo mumbled quiet enough that it seemed Erik didn`t hear her as he continued thinking out loud."And you always seem to be there…"

"Not like I have anywhere else to go…"

"You`ve also seemed to accept who I am."

"Yep, you and all your insanity."

" We make quite an odd pair."

"The weirdest, messed up, damn pair out there!"

"Yes… I suppose we have been friends for some time, though I`d hardly call it a long time." Erik finally came to his conclusion of thoughts looking to Echo. Echo nodded in agreement." Right…can I ask you a question? You don`t have to answer it, but I`d still like to ask you it."

"Is it one of your ridiculous, confusing questions that you ask in attempt to get inside my mind?" Erik cautiously asked. Echo shook her head as she scoffed." Hell no, I only use those when I want to bug the living hell out of ya. Now shut up so I can ask you it!"

Erik rolled his eyes. She was charming and polite as ever, but he stayed silent motioning her to ask. Echo cleared her throat as she nervously bit her lip, trying to think of what she would be saying next."What I`m trying to ask you or er say is that we are friends. Check. Though we have a twisted relationship, but and I can`t believe I actually have the balls to say this or ask you this because believe me, I haven`t done anything like this before, but uh do you ever think about I don`t know you and me… us together?"

"But we are together; we live together, haunt together, and argue with eachother." Erik said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Echo mentally did a face palm as she shook her head. He wasn`t getting the point and she frankly did want to go through the embarrassment of saying it again. She sighed and looked down."Never mind."

Erik frowned as he saw her expression. What had he said wrong? She asked if he thought about them together.. They were together what else could she mean? But right at that question Erik`s eyes widened as he stared at her with surprise. She hadn`t mean together like that, she had meant something else, something more serious. Was Echo asking him if he thought about them together as a couple?

_ Now is your chance. Tell her how you feel about her. Answer her question!_

_ Silence! _Erik silently snarled to his inner voice.

_No need to get mad. I`m only trying to assist you in winning the fair maiden`s heart, but by all means stay silent and hurt the girl more with your lack of speech._

"You did not mean that kind of together did you?"

"Don`t beat yourself up about it. I said you didn`t have to answer… I don`t give a shit one way or the other." Echo shrugged not looking at him as she talked. Erik stopped walking as he gently took her arm." No I will give you, your answer. I am not good with explaining my feelings so excuse me if I may seem to blunt or frank."

"Like I always say being blunt is better than dancing around things." Echo muttered trying not to look as if she cared, but she failed to hide the curiosity in her eyes. Erik smiled only slightly as he sighed." May you wait for my answer until we reach home?"

"I guess so." Echo nodded, but inwardly groaned. She wanted to know his answer right now. It was very unsettling to have to wait and feel awkward because she just basically told Erik that she had been thinking of them as a couple and he wasn`t saying anything back. Echo sighed, maybe she just should have said nothing, besides wasn`t she technically losing the game right now? She shook her head and smirked, nope the game was to see which one of them would crack and end up telling the other person they loved them or kissing them. At least that`s how Echo thought it went. Echo pulled herself out of her thoughts as she noticed Erik had placed her in the gondola and they were headed towards the lair. She felt her heart jump a little as she impatiently waited for them to reach the shore.

It seemed to go forever, but soon enough they did reach the shore and soon enough Echo was out of the boat and waiting for Erik to answer her question. Erik took his time getting out of the boat and taking off his cape before turning towards her, his thoughts still a little disorganized, but he would answer her question in the simplest way possible. Erik slowly walked up to Echo, as he gently lifted her hand to his lips brushing his lips across her soft hand as he whispered so quietly that Echo almost didn`t catch it." Every single day."

Erik straightened` up and left Echo staring after him lost as he sat down at his organ and started to play. Echo couldn`t help but to stare at him still lost. For the first time it seemed he had literally left her speechless and flustered. Her heart pounded rapidly and her stomach full of butterflies. She had been caught off guard suddenly by an unexpected connection with Erik. She fled to her room to save herself from anymore utter embarrassment, but once in her room, she couldn`t help but to let a bright smile creep up on her lips. Maybe tonight had been worth it after all. Now that she knew Erik too thought about them being too together, it seemed that a new feeling had entered Echo. She felt the need to giggle and squeal like a little phan girl, but to save what little dignity she had left, she didn`t do it. Instead she hummed happily and whirled about her room, until something on her bed caught her eye. It was a single red rose, with black lace tied around it. Echo raised the delicate rose to her nose as she inhaled the scent and smiled even brighter. If she was being anything like herself she would have stormed out of the room and crushed the rose, while yelling at Erik that he was trying to do the same thing he did with Christine, but in this situation Echo was strangely happy and didn`t mind at all and for two simple reasons; Echo never ever had felt this way about anyone and No one had ever given Echo a rose.


	17. Chapter 17

**AH! I`m so so sorry I haven`t posted in a while, but besides having some writer`s block, my computer needed to be fixed and I was busy. I`m afriad it won`t get any better. I`ll be gone more often, but still try to post as often as I can. I`m not giving up on this story just yet . Just wanted you to know what`s going on. And I want to give out a shout out to a couple reviewers. I love all of my reviewers and readers, but these are jut some people who made me happy recently.**

**Skullchildforever: ****Hehe your comment made me very happy. Just the fact that you added a butterfly knife on top! I like it... if you don`t mind I think I might actually have Echo use that line sometime ^^**

**Phan3145: Hey I love how you leave a lot of reviews for me. Your reviews always make me smile and want to continue on with my work! Thank you so much!**

**ChidorixCixBritannia**: **Your another one of my dedicated reviewers! Don`t worry about cluttering up my review box! I love your reviews!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. It`s sort of a filler chapter, but then not really. Oh and just as a ****Disclaimer:****I do not own POTO!** **SO I hope you like it. Read and Review, pretty please with Butterfly knifes on top :)**

* * *

Echo immediately knew Eve was back when she walked out of her room, the reasons being; The kind of music that made her want to hurl was playing, the lair looked strangely clean, and she found a pink nail polish stain on Erik`s precious organ. Echo shook her head with a sigh. Leave it too Eve to come at the wrong times, but while she was here Eve could be some use to her." Oh Blondie!"

It didn`t take long for Eve o come twirling out of her room in a pink, showy dress, with flowers in her hand as she smiled brightly." Good morning! Good moring! It`s a glorious day!"

"O_O… hold on for a second." Echo mumbled covering her mouth as she thought she was about to vomit everywhere. Once she got a hold on herself she stared at Eve in repulsion." Why in the Hell are you so happy? And what in the hell are you wearing?"

"Can`t one just be happy to live life! It`s such a wonderful day! I love life!"Eve squealed clapping her hands like a small child. Echo shook her head as she frowned." You disgust me."

"And I`m wearing a dress silly! Isn`t it beautiful?!" Eve giggled disregarding Echo`s comment. Echo shook her head." Its disgusting… did someone vomit pink on you?"

"Oh don`t be a grouch. You should be happy after what happened last night… By the way how did it go? Did you like my performance? Tell me everything?!" Eve excitedly asked. Echo rubbed her forehead as she developed a small head ache from Eve`s constant talking but answered her." Let me see none of your business. Sure and again none of your business."

"No! I`m your best friend you have to tell me. It`s in the best friend code!" Eve whined prettily. Echo shrugged." Screw the stupid code. I do what I want."

" Fine, i`ll just ask Erik… but this is not over!" Eve grumbled. Echo gave Eve a carefree shrug as she looked around with a frown." Where`s Ghosty?"

"Oh getting me a cinnamon roll. He owed me one since he ate the last one." Eve smiled. Just as she explained it, Erik came in holding a loft of bread in which he presented Eve with." Here, it took me a bit to find you something. This should do."

Eve took the bread and inspected it before looking at him as if he was stupid. She turned and chucked the loft of bread into the lake and turned back to him pouting." That isn`t a cinnamon roll, ass hole."

With that she stomped back into her room leaving Erik staring a her in hurt and shock." Did I say it was a cinnamon roll?!"

Echo cracked up laughing as she patted his head." Don`t be hurt Erik, she just is having one of her moods. Shell forget about it in a minute."

"I suppose… she didn`t have to be so rude about it though. See if I get her anything ever again." Erik grumbled pouting a bit as well. Echo shrugged before remembering something." Hey did you get me, that knew knife I`d been asking for?"

"Oh Here," Erik nodded pulling out a knife. Echo inspected it before dropping it in horror and running to her room screaming like the world was ending." THAT ISN`T A REAL KNIFE YOU ASS WIPE!"

"LANGAUGE!" Erik yelled back and frowned picking up the fake knife as he shook his head and grumbled to himself."Once again, did I say it was a real knife?"

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!"

Erik growled as he heard Echo yell and sat down on his organ seat staring at the fake knife." Well I quite liked you. You must know Echo is too dangerous to be given another real knife…. Both girls are being quite rude. I wonder-"

"HEY STOP TALKING Tp THAT THING YOU CALL A KNIFE! YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT TO A REAL KNIFE! THAT THING ISN~T WORYHY! IN FACT YOU~RE JUST PLAIN WEIRD FOR TALKING TO THAT THING!" Echo once again shouted from her room. Erik groaned and chucked the 'thing' into the lake as he grumbled and pouted once again. Eve came back out of her room skipping to Erik and smiled happily." You should go make it up to her and ask her out on a date!"

"Ask her out?" Erik questioned. Eve nodded." Of course silly you like her! Sister Eve knows best. Now get in there and ask her!"

"… Are you still angry at me, about the mishap with the cinnamon roll?" Erik cautiously asked. Eve`s bottom ip trembled as she broke out in cries running back to her room." Don`t mention that, you jerk!"

It was times like this when Erik wondered why he put up with these girls, but of course he knew that answer; He suffered from insanity. Erik glanced at Echo`s door and slowly got up from his organ. If he walked into that room there was a risk of not coming back out unharmed, but then again there was a positive outcome to this. He did wish to ask Echo if she would spend a bit of time with him, but not ask to court her or take her out. He still had no idea on where they stood. All he knew was somehow it had turned into something more than friends. Hopefully his rose had put her in a good mood. Erik straightened his wig as he in echo`s words "Manned up" and walked into her room. He found Echo twirling her butterfly knife between her fingers as she sat cross legged on the bed. She wore a blood red dress, of course cut to short for this time period and a low v neck, with black lace as the embroider. Her hair in spiral curls and held in no hair style, but down. She had her eyes closed as if she was thinking, so Erik cleared his throat." Echo?"

"Have you brought me something worthy enough to be called a knife?" Echo questioned opening her eyes. Erik shook his head. Echo sighed as she waved her butterfly knife at him." Fine then what is it?"

Before Erik spoke he looked around the room easily locating the rose he had left her with. She had placed it in a vase next to the bedside. Taking this as a good note he found more courage to speak." Our conversation on the way back last night is what has led me to come to you and ask you if you`d like to go somewhere today or perhaps another day."

Echo stared at Erik in some confusion and surprise, but no annoyance showed in her eyes. She was simply taken back by his question. She found before her mouth seemed to work her head was already nodding." S-sure I er just uh have some haunting to do today and then I`m free."

"Excellent we will go somewhere tomorrow then." Erik replied with a hint of a smile trying not to smile like a fool. Echo did the same as she smiled and nodded." Sounds like a plan."

"Good… I`ll leave you to yourself then." Erik mumbled turning to leave but Echo`s call stopped him." Oh and Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik questioned turning back to her. Echo smirked." I still want a real knife and if you ever present a thing like that to me again, I will personally Punjab you and hang you up from the gates."

It seemed she was still the same after his question and last night. Erik laughed shaking his head as he left the room." I wouldn`t want it any other way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapters**

**Hello ^^ Finally the chapter that a lot of people have been waiting for. Erik and Echo`s date!**

**Erik: (rolls eyes) Joy.**

**Echo: Some one stab me now.**

**Me: Oh come on I have happened to put a lot of work and thinking into this chapter! So let me get over with my damn intro so the readers can read it!**

**Erik and Echo:... Very well continue.**

**Me: thank you, now this chapter still has humor in it, but it does get somewhat serious. Let`s just say Echo is going to finally going to let some of her walls down. So I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Remember to Review, reviews are good and what make this story still continue ^^**

* * *

"Echo wake up!"

"It`s 5 fucking am!"

"Language!"

"Screw you! I will cuss if I want to, again it is only 5 fucking am!"

"I`ll tell Erik you`re cussing! And he told me to get you up so get up! You have a date to get ready for!" Eve jumped up and down on Echo`s bed, dressed in again pink with fairy wings and sparkles. Echo groaned and shoved Eve off the bed as she tried to ignore her." Go away you disgusting little fairy! Are you trying to kill me. First you wake me up at 5 in the morning and now you have the audacity to wake me up wearing that?!"

"I`ll start singing if you don`t get up." Eve warned. Echo stared at her in horror and practically jumped out of her bed." Hell No! Are you trying to kill me?! Get the hell out of my room, ya obnoxious, pain in my ass pixie!"

"… I`ll pray for you. Jesus loves you Echo." Eve shook her head, but giggled as she danced out of the room. Echo grumbled and stomped about trying to find something to wear tiredly. When Erik had told her he was going to take her somewhere, she hadn`t thought it would be five in the moring. If she had ever questioned his insanity before, now she was sure he had to be a little more insane then her. That or he had no sense of time. The guy could give her a warning. She had been haunting all the way until midnight the other day and then had came back and tortured Eve with her music at least until two. So running on three hours of sleep equals a very pissed off Echo. As Echo picked out a dark green dress, actually the appropriate length and style for this time so grumbled to herself." Oh Erik will pay. He better watch his back. Fool doesn`t know I can throw a butterfly knife quite excellently. Stupid, impatient, dumb man. Why did I have to be attracted to a man with no sense of time?! He`s lucky I like his insanity and personality or I`d kick his ass."

After she finished her grumbling, she decided on pinning her bangs back and leaving her hair down, liking it better that way and went to face Erik still tired and put out." Warn a girl next time."

"What is it to early?" Erik asked as if being up at 5 am was ridiculous. Echo scoffed as she replied sarcastically." No of course not, because you know everyone wakes up and goes on dates at 5am in the fucking morning!"

"Language!" Erik snapped, but Echo gave him a third degree murderous glare, that he often had used on her when he first met her. Echo huffed impatiently." So where are we going?"

"Let us just say that it is away from the opera house." Erik simply said as he started to lead her from the lair but stopped, remembering he was leaving Eve alone with his precious things." Evelyn!"

"Present!" Eve appeared out of nowhere in front of them with a big smile still dressed as a fairy. Erik raised an eyebrow at her in question, but shook his head as he spoke." Do not touch anything, find something to occupy your mind."

"Like glitter and make up?" Eve squealed. Erik looked at her in disbelief." Glitter and makeup? Is that truly all that will keep your childish self in line?"

"Yep! Have fun on your date!" Eve giggled skipping away. Echo shook her head as she got into the gondola." Most of the time I don`t claim that girl."

"Considerably understandable." Erik replied in agreement. As they traveled down the lake, Echo frowned." Oh god, please don` tell me, this is one of those cheesy dates, where the guy serenades the girl and takes her away to a castle, and skip ahead a few minutes later and bam! They are declaring their love for eachother, a couple kisses are exchanged and before you know it they are married and have snotty nosed kids!"

"… all in one date?" Erik asked after a few minutes of thinking about it. The very idea seemed ridiculous. Did this actually happen? And if so how? Echo shrugged." Eh I`ve seen it done in movies and that`s the kind of love Eve wants."

"I see… well I can assure you, that you have no need to worry about that. I seem to have trouble being romantic. "Erik said with a small smirk. Echo nodded." Yeah that tends to happen when you kill people and you know almost burn down an Opera house."

"I suppose that is a very possible reason." Erik thought for a moment. Echo went out on." But me on the other hand, I like it. Not that I condone killing people and burning down opera houses, but I like you just how you are. Of course I must admit we have to work on some things, but hell I have some things too… okay a lot of things that need to be worked on."

"You have a very strange logic." Erik mumbled, but didn`t hide the smile on his lips. Echo shrugged with a smirk." I know."

Erik shook his head and looked forward as they went on in silence. Once they reached the edge of the lake, Erik led her up to the opera house. Curiosity was gnawing away on Echo as she tried to think of where they were going. Of course she knew where her ideal date would be, but she seriously doubted, no matter how insane Erik was, that he and her had the same ideal dating place. In fact anyone else would probably find it disrespect full and morbid. Alright maybe having a late night dinner, in the winter time, in a graveyard was out of the question, perhaps a simple walk there would do. Echo made a note to tell Erik that, if they did have a second or third date. Though she seriously doubted it. She had doubts that this date would even work for certain reasons. How could Erik even want to 'court' her? In her opinion, she wasn`t at all the ideal girl a normal guy would want to date, but then again Erik never had been normal.

Erik smirked as he saw her so lost in her thoughts; she had neglected to notice where they were. She touched her shoulder lightly pulling her out of her deep thinking. Echo jumped a little but frowned as she looked around." Why are we on top of the roof?"

"To watch he sunrise." Erik answered softly. Echo opened her mouth to talk, but Erik pressed his finger on her lips." No complaining, I know you surely think this is how you put it 'lame'. But humor me for a bit. I still have more planned."

Echo sighed, but nodded as she followed Erik to the edge of the roof sitting down and staring at the horizon. They sat in silence until Echo finally broke the silence." You know I`ve never watched the sunrise before. I mean I've never just sat down and watched it."

"Every day I come up here to watch the Sunrise… the beginning of another day. I use to watch it in bitterness, cursing it for bringing me yet another day of pain and agony, but now I look upon it with a certain eagerness. I am eager to see what the day will bring me, if it will bring me change." Erik explained as he too looked out at the horizon. The sky was lighter, and you could see just the peeks of colors appearing. Echo stared at him for a moment before she softly asked." And has it brought you that change you have wanted?"

"In ways I didn't think possible." Erik mumbled. Echo smiled a little before shrugging." Well I`m not that deep of a thinker, but I guess the sunrise is pretty. I mean it`s different every day signaling that, that day even if it is small, will be different. Which is cool and all I guess… but there are times where I hate the sunrise. Some days it just brings pain."

"Pain?" Erik asked drawing his eyes away from the horizon and on Echo. He was all to fimilar with pain, but he wondered what pain Echo had suffered. Echo turned her eyes away from him as she sighed." Okay I guess I`m going to be emotional or all deep for a minute… not that I want to be a Mary sue and have you save me, but maybe it will be good to tell someone other than Eve."

"Speak; I will listen with full attention." Erik nodded for her to continue. Echo sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear as she bit her lip. Erik thought she almost looked younger, childlike. With a glance at Erik she found strength to talk." I don`t come from an amazing home, like Eve. My mom died when I was 12. She uh died from lung cancer. It was her own damn fault for smoking so goddamn long… but she had loved me and I loved her. Her and all her messed up problems. When she died I locked myself away in my bedroom for a couple days.. before she had died I was normal, or at least better than I am now. After she died, I turned to the darkest moments of my life. At 12 years old, I had already gotten drunk, used drugs. I-I grew up to fast. I would hurt myself. I would continue to do so until- until a long time later… not the proudest moments of my life."

"And your Father?" Erik asked when she paused. Echo let out a shaky laugh as she shook her head and blinked back the tears." My father is a bastard. He never loved me. I think when mom was alive he just put up with me. He hated me especially after my mom died. He blamed me for everything and-and." Echo shook her head not wanting to say more, but she had to. She had to get it all out." And then-And then he started hurting me. It first was just verbally, but then it turned into physical abuse. My father isn`t a nice man. He would take advantage of me by making me believe just for a moment that he actually cared about me and then he`d turn around and hurt me. I hate him more than anyone else in the world! Because of him I too have secrets…You may think I'm joking when I say I suffer from insanity, but it isn`t a joke. It`s the truth. Do you remember that one day when-when I said something bitchy to you and you were angry? And then when you came back it seemed like someone had ripped apart my room?"

Erik nodded remembering that day perfectly. He also had remembered what Eve had told him and what Echo had told him." Eve told me you have a sickness that couldn't be cured and hat when the time seemed right you would tell me what it was."

"Yeah… well I guess now is that time. Erik that day my actions triggered a voice… a voice that has been with me since my father started abusing me. A voice that pushes me more into literal insanity. It taunts me, mocks me… makes me think that one day I`ll snap and hurt someone badly or even kill someone. It drives my insane. It`s like my inner monster and I fear-I fear one day I will snap and be just like my father. Not much scares me, but… my father and my inner monster. That`s why I have never tried to get close to anyone, that`s why I try o chase people away, because I`m scared of what will happen if I suddenly snap. I`m in no way perfect. I have even more flaws. I wear a literal mask Erik."

"What do you mean?" Erik questioned struggling to understand her. He understood that she had been put through unimaginable pain. Almost the same kind of pain he had suffered, both of their pain seemed to be equal in his eyes. T that moment he was sincerely glad she wasn`t from this time, it was all that was stopping him, from going to find the scum that was her father and not end him and the worst way imagined. But he could not focus on being over raged, he had to be focused on Echo and Echo alone. Echo trusted him with this and he would not betray it. People had betrayed his trust before and he knew all to well how that felt. He would do this for Echo.

Echo finally looked at him straight in the eyes and whispered." I cover my eyes in my mask."

"Your eyes?" Erik asked as he looked intently at her eyes. Her eyes seemed perfectly fine. It had been the very first thing that had attracted him to her. Those beautiful light blue eyes. Echo sighed and shook her head." Yeah, only one of my eyes is actually this color of blue. It wouldn`t be such a big deal, people usually accept people with different eye colors even if they thing it is strange and some don`t. But mine…mine well i`ll let you see for yourself."

Echo turned from him and slowly took out her colored contacts as Erik waited for her to turn around with some confusion, but yet curiosity. She too had something she hid from the world. A flaw that made her too different for people to accept, just like him. As Echo turned back to him her eyes were closed. Erik spoke softly." Open your eyes. I will not judge you or look on you with pity, for pity is not what you need."

Echo nodded and slowly opened her eyes staring at Erik and waited with some nervousness. She watched surprise, amazement, and acceptance cross Erik`s face. As Erik took in her eyes he was amazed. One of her eyes were the light blue he loved and the other was an unearthly light green, so light that it was almost nearer to the color of white. Again she had taken him by surprised. He could understand how maybe that people would not accept her, but he did. He only found her eyes to be more beautiful than originally. He preferred her two different eyes more than the ones he originally liked. He could only speak of what was true." For people to judge you or think of you differently. I find your eyes to be even more breathtaking. They match you. What a strange, yet beautiful Echo you are."

Echo blushed and fought back a rather girly giggle. She frowned a little giggling wasn`t in her nature, but hell Erik had just called her breathtaking and beautiful, two words she had never been called before so forgive her if she was being a little giggly at the moment. She felt the need to say something, rather than stare at him smiling like an idiot and torn between wanting to cry. She hadn`t cried so far, so wasn`t going to begin now. So she randomly blurted out." Elizabeth!"

"What?" Erik asked her giving her a strange look. Echo shook her head as she tried to clear it." Elizabeth Angelina Dobrev is my real name or at least the name I use to go by, until I became who I am today."

_Elizabeth, _Erik played with the name as he tried to put the name with Echo. He found the name strange and almost foreign. It wasn`t that Elizabeth was an uncommon name. In fact it was quite popular in England, it was just strange to think of Echo`s name ever being Elizabeth. She didn`t look like the name Elizabeth would fit her, but perhaps that was only because he was use to Echo and the name was strange and original like her. Finally he decided he preferred the name Echo." I see, but I believe I find the name Echo to suit you better."

"Yeah me too."Echo smiled a bit, but turned to put her contacts back in. Erik stopped her quickly." No leave them out, you do not have to hid them from me."

"How about I`ll leave them out until you are willing to take off your mask" Echo suggested. Erik recoiled from the idea. She had trusted in him greatly, but he… he wasn`t ready just yet. He didn`t want to take any chances with her that he`d regret. Christine`s betrayal was still fresh in his mind. Echo figured that much and sighed putting her contacts back in." Look I know you still need time…and thanks for listening and all. I can wait for you, but just so you know deformities don`t bother me and yours defiantly won`t bother me. I`ll still think your sexy."

"Thank you for understanding." Erik let out a sigh in relief. Echo nodded before smiling a little as she laughed." Well some date this has turned out to be… not the typical first date."

"And it still isn`t over, come with me." Erik smiled as well standing and offering her his hand. Echo stood and took his hand before sending him a smile. They both shared a secret smile as the sunrise behind them. Again something had changed between them. Something passionate. Erik took her from the roof and towards, their next destination.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Don`t worry their date isn`t over just yet. There is more to come, the next chapter will be filled with more humor and possibly even a little romance. But it can`t continue unless there is good feedback^^!**

**Eve: Review People! Review! Erik and Echo deserve happiness! Save their happiness!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...**

**Hello! Holy crap this took me a long time to write. I`ll admit it some of the reason was I was just to lazy and the other reason was it`s getting closer to school time and I`m getting busier. School starts next week and that`s when i become really busy so if it takes me really long to post I`m very sorry, but I have to focus on school. Anyway here is another chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Uh I don`t want to sound like a complainer and it isn`t like I don`t like a good early morning carriage ride through the countryside, but I`m sort of starving here, you know a feeling a normal person gets from time to time?"

"Oh… I forgot to give you breakfast."

"No offense, but you`d be horrible at taking care of a pet."

"Really, pity I always had a fondness for cats… hm well mademoiselle you are in luck, for I have an apple." Erik frowned for a moment, but pulled out an apple from somewhere underneath his cloak and handed it too her. Echo rolled her eyes as she sarcastically replied." Oh Yay, an apple, this will be enough to sustain me… oh I don`t know for an hour."

"Sarcasm isn`t needed." Erik grumbled. Echo smirked." Oh no Sarcasm is always needed."

Erik rolled his eyes at the comment, but smirked. He couldn`t say he wasn`t fond of sarcasm, for he was quite a professional himself at it and he found her sarcasm to be rather amusing." Do not worry, we are almost there."

"Good, because actually to be frank sitting for too long hurts my ass."

"Language!" Erik sighed, shaking his head. Echo rolled her eyes." Erik darling, by now I am sure you have gotten use to my constant cursing, and know that it is no use scolding me. I`m trying to really I am, but it`s a habit so it`s going to take a while."

Erik gave her a look, but with the look an amused smile appeared. Though he didn`t quite like the cursing, he had gotten use to her constant cursing and at times found it amusing. But she could carry this on like a drunkard sailor in front of her peers. However Erik found himself not being able to argue with her for once as he sighed in defeat." Fair enough."

She smirked in triumph at Erik while he simply rolled his eyes at her. Echo turned to look forward, but stared in shock and pure amazement at where they were headed." No fuc-flying way!"

Erik chuckled and nodded." I may have heard from someone that this was your ideal place for a date."

Eve stared amazed as she got her seat and stared at the graveyard in front of them." I think I love you."

"I'm glad you find it to be pleasable enough. Now tell me what one does on an outing to a graveyard?" Erik chuckled, getting down from his own ride as he came to Echo`s side. Echo grinned." Well we find the oldest grave in there first, like a scavenger hunt!"

Erik gave her a look of question, but simply shook his head as Echo darted towards the graveyard laughing. This was most unusual, and perhaps insane outing, he had ever been too, but then again it was his first. With no more time to waste he followed Echo easily, watching as she excitedly went from grave to grave, laughing like a little child.

They spent most of the morning looking at graves, or rather echo dragging Erik around with here and searching the graves, coming up with stories on how they had deceased and even laughing at some names. Morbid and cruel probably. Usually Erik didn`t condone laughing at the dead, but with Echo it was hard not to laugh. To see her so fascinated and happy about this, made him happy as well. It was when they came upon the Daae mausoleum, that Erik fell it a silence. It was as if it was just the other day, when he spied upon Christine, called her to stray no longer, and had a swordfight with the fop.

Echo noticed this and felt the need to break the silence even if she was going to do it in not the most appropriate why." So this is the spot where the fop bested you?"

Erik glared at her and pouted as he grumbled." No! I would have won if it weren`t for Christine`s facial expressions."

"Facial expressions? Dude she`s only got one main facial expression, the rest are only when she is being very emotional. Her doe eyed, empty stare that she uses with you quite a lot or whenever you sing," Echo scoffed. Erik frowned about to defend her, but stopped when he realized she was right. Echo smirked at the silence and continued." Not that I`m trying to diss your precious obsession or… I take that back, yes I am dissing her. She was stupid enough to choose the fop over you. I mean really so you killed a guy, almost burnt down the Opera house, and almost killed her lover! You get over it."

"You are saying that if I did all of this again, you would choose me?" Erik gave her a look once again questioning her sanity. Echo shrugged." Sure why not… but this time use a butterfly knife. You`ve got to do it right!"

"You must be joking." Erik mumbled shaking his head. She stared at him for a good couple of seconds before laughing." I am! I don`t condone being bad, well that`s a lie too... Just don`t do it again, but back on topic, admit it the fop bested you and there was no reason to be distracted!"

"But there was! It was the sun! The sun was in my eyes!" Erik insisted. Echo rolled her eyes." It was cloudy ."

"…Snow in my eye?"

"Pathetic." Echo mumbled but patted his cheek." You don`t have to make excuses, I`m still on your side and it doesn`t make you any less of a man."

Erik fought, but failed as he blushed as she patted his cheek. Echo smirked as she walked away." Just pathetic that you lost to a fop."

"_Echo_," Erik growled in annoyance. Echo smiled smugly." I couldn`t help myself! I`m done now, come on we will look at other graves."

Erik watched her walk a bit as he sighed, but a small smile touched his lips. His Echo was endlessly amusing._ His _Echo. He didn`t know when he started referring to her as his, but he liked it. She was his and his alone. Had she given him any false sign to prove him wrong? Though he was not sure how she would like it if he told her that she was his. Erik smirked and took a step forward but was stopped when he got hit in the head with something. He winced and looked down as he saw a small pink bag with a note attached to it. He picked up the bag and looked around to see if he could find the culprit, but no such luck. He supposed reading the note would do no harm. He frowned at the pink sparkly handwriting, but read on.

_So far good! Remember don`t stare serenading her! Open the bag!_

What was his? Erik shook his head but opened the bag and scowled. Sparkles? Somewhere off behind him, he heard a very childish giggle meaning one thing; Eve. He rolled his eyes and threw the bag behind him." No thank you."

"NOOO! It was for good luck! Sprinkle some on!" Eve`s voice cried. Erik shook his head as he snapped." Be gone! You are not suppose to be here. I believe this is strictly my time with Echo."

"Well someone has to watch to make sure this date ends well! And I`m not Eve… think of me as your fairy godmother!" She giggled. Horror flashed across Erik`s face." What in all the nonsense is a fairy godmother?"

"Ugh I don`t have time for this, here I will simply do it myself, if you refuse to put the sparkles on!" Eve huffed and somehow managed to appear in front of him, dressed in a pink cape, a wand, wings, a pink tutu and sparkles all over her. Erik recoiled away from her in disgust, he believed right now was a good time to use one of Echo`s sayings."Did someone vomit pink on you?"

"Gah! No! I swear Echo is rubbing off on you! Don`t Hate, your just jealous." Eve grumbled. Erik rolled his eyes as her sarcastically commented." Oh yes I am envious of the way you dress. I only wish I could have you magnificent taste in dressing myself. "

"… Here just let me put the sparkles on." Eve sighed ignoring his comment as she grabbed the bag and blew sparkles onto Erik giggling. Erik however was less then amused, how could he be amused when he was now covered in sparkles. Seeing this Eve laughed nervously and ran away" Uh see you back at home!"

"Eve-" Erik started angrily, but Echo`s voice called to him." Erik?"

Erik grumbled angrily as he tried to get as much of the sparkles off he could as he went to Echo. However when he got to her, it was apparent he still had many on, because of Echo`s reaction.

"Are you wearing sparkles?"

"Not a word." Erik growled. Echo snickered a little as she smirked." Don`t tell me you`re a fairy too."

Instead of answering her audibly, he gave her a cold glare that could freeze over hell. Echo ignored his glare as she shook her head at him." You poor, poor man, Eve gave you here disease didn't she."

"I am not above leaving you here." Erik warned. Echo held her hands up in defense and smiled." I`m just joking. Chill out. Would you like us too go back, so you can wash the disease off you?"

"Not quite yet, Eve will be receiving her punishment soon enough, but I believe I am with you at the moment." Erik sighed letting go of his anger, something that had taken all of his strength and focus, but he managed to put it aside for Echo. Echo smirked." Wow look at you. Being all self controlled, but good because there is another thing I want to do."

"What is it?" Erik asked curiously. A look of mischief crossed her face as she laughed and picked up her skirts running away from him.

"Try and catch me." She called over her shoulder as she ran away from him. Erik raised his eyebrow in confusion. Was she trying to play a game with him? Wasn`t she a little to old for childish games. He certainly was, but the longer he watched her the more he found himself wanting to run after her and catch her. When Echo noticed he wasn`t running after her. She stopped and turned to him with her hands on her hips as she gave smirked." No surprise you haven`t moved at all. I suppose a man of your age is getting a little stiff and slow."

He could take her taunts, but when she had poked fun at his age he frowned. Honestly he may be getting older, but he wasn`t that old! So making up his mind he took after Echo. Echo laughed and turned around running once again. Erik cursed her quickness as he watched her weave around graves effortlessly. As he tried to catch her and dodge headstones he suddenly tripped over one causing him to fall hard on the ground. He cursed the headstone in Persian grumbling as he sat up, and looked around ready to glare and curse the girl, but she seemed to have disappeared.

He stood up dusting the dirt from his pants as he looked for Echo. She couldn`t have gotten too far. Deciding on not playing her silly game he made his way back to the horses.

Echo however watched him hiding behind a statue. When she saw he was giving up, she rolled her eyes, Leave it to Erik to ruin a game. But Echo was not done with her game so she ran ahead of Erik, still making sure she was hidden. It was when she had almost made it to the exit she felt arms wrap around her waist and startle her, making her jump and squeal. (Echo**: **Yes I actually squealed so sue me!)

"Game over I believe." Erik whispered in her ear. Echo pouted." My god man! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Here I think you are still far behind me and BOOM! There you are! Give a woman a heart attack why don`t cha!"

"In the shadows stealth may be your gift, but out here, I could hardly say so." Erik smirked. Echo huffed, but noticed Erik`s arms were still wrapped around her waist. She smirked." You know if you wanted to hold me like this you only need to ask."

"What?" Erik asked confused, but when he saw he was still holding her waist he quickly let go, warmth flooding to his cheeks. Echo faced him laughing as he blushed. It was quite cute actually, but all together funny." Ah you're so modest, your almost too much of a virgin!"

Erik was so flustered and trying to make the blush go away that he could not speak. Echo however laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him to the carriage." Aw come on hot stuff, I`ll drive!"

"I don`t think that is-" But Erik as cut off as Echo pushed him in the carriage seat and hoped in the front grabbing the reigns and slapping them." ONWARDS!"

The horses shot forward making Erik fall off the seat and hit his head on the floor as he struggled to get up. Echo laughed like a manic as she steered the horses. Erik felt as if he was going to lose his stomach contents as he growled." Slow down! You will get us killed!"

"I stop for no one!" Echo cackled insanely.

"You do not even have a sense of direction on where our path back is!" Erik hissed as he fought to grab the reigns. Echo pulled away from him, making the horses jerk to the side and sending Erik crashing into her as they fought for power over the reins, ignoring the horses jerking around. This continued until finally the horses just stopped and the sudden stop threw Erik and Echo backwards, with Erik on top of Echo and both in a very awkward position. Erik`s wig and mask was crooked and Echo looked a little rough up as they both breathed hard. Of course echo couldn`t let this chance get by so she smirked." Wow we both look like we just had sex… one intense sex session."

This sent Erik blushing up a storm again as he struggled to get off of her, but just kept falling. Echo rolled her eyes and simply waited for Erik to get a hold of himself. Erik however was having no luck, but finally he began to notice just how close they were. He could feel her heart pounding, her chest pressed against his. How their lips were simply inches away. How easy it would be to simply lower his lips to hers. Echo noticed Erik staring at her with a look in his eye. Her breathing got a little harder as her hear raced, she searched for some way to break this moment even though she found herself not wanting to break such a moment. So she shoved Erik off of her, making him fall backwards out of the carriage as she sat up and resituated herself. She smirked at Erik as he glared at her from the ground" I know Im attractive and all of that stuff but dude hands off."

Erik got back on his feet and brushed away the dirt and straightened himself up before taking the reins and getting back on." I believe after that ever so nauseating ride, I will be in control of the reigns from now on."

"Whatever, the fun lasted for like ten seconds." Echo pouted a little as she sat back and watched Erik take them in a slower, controlled speed. A smile worked its way on her lips as she leaned forward and gave Erika hug, resting her chin on his shoulder." For what it was worth, you gave me the best first date that I have ever had. Perhaps there is a second one in your future."

Erik found himself smiling as well. He said nothing just nodded and looked forward. Before pulling away Echo placed a kiss on his mask side cheek and sat back in her seat quietly. Erik this time did not blush instead his smile seemed to fade, but not because he wasn`t happy. Her gesture had shocked him and amazed him. Her simply kiss on the cheek meant more to him than Christine`s kiss. She had given him the kiss because she wanted too. It was not forced, it was natural. A kiss that was given willingly spoke more words and meant more than a forced, pity kiss.

For the remained of the trip back, both were silent, even when they reached the Opera House and made their way back to Erik`s lair. However when they walked into the lair, the silence was gone all because of Eve. Echo smirked, You`d think the girl would learn not to paint her nails on Erik`s organ. Did she wish Eve would learn? Echo watched as Erik chased Eve around the room, wearing even more sparkles and Eve dressed up as a fairy running away from Erik and right then Echo knew her answer. She wouldn`t have it any other way. Date time was over and in its place was Operation: Destroy Fairy.

* * *

**Well that certianly was interest :). Next chapter is going to be Echo and Eve causing some trouble for the fop. Ideas are very welcomed! Keep in mind the two characters something that you could see Echo or Eve doing**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Same as the last disclaimer... but I also don`t own AVPM. You`ll understand later in the chapter :)**

**Finally I have had time to write a new chapter and update! Sorry for the long wait! I don`t know but I think this chapter is a rather funny chapter. After I wrote it I went back and to read the chapter and laughed at some of the things I wrote wondering why on earth I put it in my story, but then I left them in there because they were just to funny to take out! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come!**

* * *

"Alright Eve once again what is our mission today?"

"To terrorize Raoul."

"Correct and our items are?"

"Butterfly knife, Punjab rope, Pink hair dye, make up, matches, Sharpie, Chicken blood, explosives and a pack of gummy worms…. Why do we need a pack of gummy worms?"

"We don`t. I do. I have to have some sort of snack as I watch the entertainment." Echo shrugged as they walked through the passages. Eve carried or rather dragged the bag following Echo. Echo glanced back at Eve in annoyance as she dragged the bag." Oh come on it isn`t that heavy! We need to get there before the fop comes!"

"How did you know he was coming today?" Eve grunted as she tried picking up the bag, but ended up falling backwards. Echo of course ignored her as she smirked and continued on." I have my sources."

"Fine… but if I get in trouble for this, I blame you. I can`t get kicked out of the opera house!" Eve grumbled as she got back up and dragged the bag once again.

Thirty minutes later Echo and Eve had every trap and prank ready. In Echo`s terms it was fop ready and only a trap a fop could fall in. They were armed with their weapons and tools. Echo had taken the job of making them toll belts. Echo stocked her`s with her beloved butterfly knife, matches, duck tape, a Punjab rope, pink hair dye, a spray can of chicken blood, a gas grenade, her gummy worms and a sharpie. Eve`s was socked with silly string ,matches, a comb, pink nail polish, make up, a rope, scissors, mirror and A can of sparkles. Echo stared at the can of sparkles and back to Eve in plain disgust." Why do you have a can of sparkles?"

"Hey they come in handy! Never know when you`ll need to use them!" Eve shrugged. Echo shook her head and sighed. That girl needed some serious help. Echo glanced at her watch. The fop should be walking into the Opera house at any moment and they`d be prepared. Echo had set up a fop catching trap, that only a fop could truly fall into, then she would go on to terrorize of the fop. And after that… well let`s just say he would never be alright again. After having some fun, she was going to whip the fop out of him.

But where was Erik in all of this? Left behind of course and pouting as always. He had tried to argue with Echo about it. Had he killed anyone in the last couple weeks? Had he set anything on fire? Well… maybe just his cloak a few times, but that was a story for later. Had he threatened anyone in the last few hours? Just Eve a few times, Echo more than a few times, and those fools who called themselves "managers." It was not his fault his needs, wants, and demands were not being met. So why was he not allowed to participate in such pranks? Echo`s answer was simply that he was a fun sucker. A Fun sucker? Erik had simply stared her once she informed of his. Did he truly suck the life out of fun? Echo had then gave him a pat on the head, sat him down in front of his organ and left with Eve, leaving Erik alone and still thinking over what she had said, for a good hour, until he finally decided he was not a fun sucker and now skillfully was watching Echo and Eve at work, wondering what they were doing.

Echo observed from the shadows as the fop entered the building. Eve was already stationed and putting the plan in action. Her plan was simple. All fops were lured by pretty things, from hair to clothing. Since Eve had that all to the check her job was to lure the fop away into a certain room and then Echo would attack. Echo laughed silently as she patted her butterfly knife, taking on a Sméagol voice from watching the lord of the rings too much.." Soon my precious, soon."

"And now you are lurking in the shadows?! Erik truly is a bad influence!" A very fimilar and very loud voice scolded Echo. Echo cringed as she turned to face Madame Giry. Why was this woman suddenly such a pain in her ass? Really she had nothing against the woman and admired her, but she was coming a bit annoying. Echo sighed." I am not lurking! I am observing! Now please will you leave! You are ruining my plans!"

"And what plans may those be young lady?" Madame Giry questions. She shook her head at Madame Giry as she went to walk away." Sorry that`s confidential."

"Confidential? Is Erik in on this? Is he the one behind this?" Madame Giry demanded. Echo threw her a smirk over her shoulder." Nope. This is purely evil plans from me. Erik is only allowed to watch, not join. Don`t worry Madame Giry. It does not involve your precious daughter or ballet rats. Now go on with your business as usual and good day ma`ma."

Madame Giry shook her head as she huffed and took off in the other direction, leaving Echo to her business. Echo rolled her eyes as she kept on walking; she had to admit the woman had good intentions. Those intentions just weren`t for Echo. She smirked, but went back to business. Time to see if Eve had trapped the fop yet.

"Excuse me, but a lovely girl said that there were pink fedoras in here and I see no such thing! Actually I would not know, for it is rather dark in here" Raoul`s voice called from a dressing room. He gave the door knob another twist as he blinked." It appears the door is locked. I am locked in a dressing room. I believe this may be a problem."

Eve sat besides the door giggling; silly, naïve, foppish, Raoul. It seemed even her and her fairy ways were even too smart for Raoul. Eve sat there patiently waiting for Echo. Many times people had passed the door to hear Raoul and some would just shake their heads and walk on. Others would stop, stare at the door, blink, and quickly walk away. Others would stop and open their mouth to speak, but then just forget about it and go on with their merry day. So far the plan was working. I was when Eve was listening to Raoul talk to himself about how the door was still locked that Echo showed up. Echo looked from Eve to the door as a smirk appeared on her lips." I have to hand it to you, I sincerely thought you would fail and I would have to knock the fop out to get our plan to work. I see I have taught you well."

"It was easy all I had to do was make up something that I would fall for." Eve grinned. Echo nodded as she stared at the door in thought." Hm we are going to have to move him somewhere more unpopulated area..To the Torture Chamber!"

"Erik has a torture chamber? But this version doesn`t have one." Eve frowned confused. Echo sighed and shook her head." Well now he does! He just doesn`t know about it. If he knew about it he would abuse such power! I had to give the man something cooler than his room of mirrors."

"Oh… okay." Eve giggled unlocking the door for Echo. As they both stepped into the dressing room, they found Raoul looking around in disgust." It is rather dirty in here. You`d think some maids could clean this up."

Echo looked at Eve in confusion. The room seemed fine to her. What in the hell was he thinking? Raoul seemed to notice them as he smiled." Oh are you the maids? Come to clean this up I believe you have."

"What the hell are you on?" Echo asked as she gave him a weird look. Raoul laughed." Whatever do you mean?"

"Are you on crack? I already know you go hit by the stupid stick many times, but come on man! Seriously you have to be smarter than this!" Echo argued. Raoul frowned as he looked at her for a long period of time, before speaking."I have no idea of what you speak of. Are you okay Madame? Do you need medical attention? Or perhaps financial help because you do look like you just came from Moulin Rouge."

Echo stared at him in disbelief as she slowly turned to Eve." Did he- did he just insult me?"

"I believe he did." Eve nodded trying to hide her smile. Echo`s left eye began to twitch as she slowly stared back at Raoul. Raoul stepped forward reaching out his hand to pat her shoulder." Madame are you alright? You seem as if you are-"WHACK!

Echo effectively gave him a hard slap across the face sending Raoul falling to the ground whimpering. He touched his cheek as tears pricked his eyes." My Face! My face it hurts!"

"Get up you unbelievable asshole! I am not a prostitute and just so you know I rock this outfit. For that little comment I think Im going to go light your whole estate on fire and roast marshmallows while I evilly laugh and watch your house burn to the ground!" Echo snapped. Raoul immediately shot up as he looked at her in horror." No! NO! Not with my supermegafoxy-awesome-hot Zac Efron poster still in the house!" (**N/A: Sorry I just had to add something from AVPM in it XD)**

"Yes that too." Echo smirked. Raoul sobbed loudly and Eve looked at Echo in horror." You monster! Have you no soul?! You can`t destroy a thing like that."

"Oh yes I can. I can easily do that, just like I can easily do this." Echo shrugged carelessly as pulled out Eve`s own Justin Bieber Picture and ripped it in half tossing it over her shoulder. Eve scramble to the floor grabbing it as she looked up at Echo whispering tearfully." You monster."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I`ve heard it all before. Now chop, chop we only have a slotted amount of time, before I come bored with this plan. "Echo rolled her eyes as she grabbed Raoul by his collar. Raoul simply watched as Echo shoved open the mirror and dragged him down a passage, Eve following them. Raoul frowned." Why are we going down here?"

"Uh… because we have Christine and uh she has split ends." Eve quickly came up with something. Echo glared at Eve but Raoul gasped loudly in horror." I told her to take better care of her hair and let me tend to it. She is suppose to brush it a 100 times when she wakes up, before each event and meal and before she goes to bed. That and use my special shampoo and conditioner. My wife simply can`t have split ends! It would be a scandal and the gossip of the community! Led me to her quickly!"

"Split ends how tragic." Echo sarcastically grumbled as she continued on. Eve however was listening intently as she gasped." Oh yes I have been meaning to ask you about what shampoo and conditioner you use and some tips, because your hair is absolutely amazing!"

"Of course I shall help you, because girl your hair is beautiful too! I mean it`s so glossy and bouncy!" Raoul gushed. Echo groaned as she mentally banged her head against the wall. Who exactly was suppose to be doing the torture? This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: Will Raoul Survive or rather will Echo survive? Well you won`t find out unless you review. Review people review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik: What do you have to say for your self.**

**Me: Uh... Well you see, I uh-er**

**Eve: Poor girl is speechless.**

**Echo: I could torture her with techniques that may or may not be approved in the Geneva Conventions.**

**Erik, Eve: O.O .**

**Me: HELL NO! What is wrong with you!**

**Echo:... You know that is a good question. I`ve ever asked myself that.**

**Me: Remind me to keep a knife by my bedside or on my person at all times.**

**Eve: I will.**

**EriK: Well since you haven`t apologized for your abscense and lack of creativity I will. Our dear Authoress gives you her deepest condolence for her lack of updates. She is enduring this thing called School.**

**Me: aka Personal Hell.**

**Erik: Nevertheless she has finally updated.**

**Echo: (sarcastic) Yay...**

**Erik: As for her Disclaimer sh-**

**Eve: DOESN`T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR ECHO AND ME AND HER IDEAS!**

**Erik :-_-` yes thank you Evelyn.**

**Me: Now they will all kindly shut up and allow you to enjoy this chapter!**

**Echo: And remember to review or you will be the next one I torture.**

**Eve: You can`t threaten them! WHat she means is please review!**

**Me: GAH! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Three agonizing fop conversations later, they finally arrived to the point of destination. As the fop was now giving Eve fashion tips. Echo pushed on a block that triggered the wall to spilt and give them an opening. She quickly cut the fop off." Yes, yes that is just peachy now will you kindly get your arse in there?"

"Oh yes I must deal with Christine. Never fear Christine, it is I! Raoul, here to fix your spilt ends!" Raoul cheerful said stepping into the dark room. Echo ginned and shoved him and let the wall return back to normal as she cheered." Thank the Butterfly knife! The torture is over!"

"But we haven`t even tortured him yet." Eve replied confused. Echo rolled her eyes and patted her friend`s head as she smirked." You sad, sad little girl. You`re so confused sometimes it`s cute."

"What? What is there to be confused about? Are you losing your touch? Was this your idea of torture? Not that I`m complaining, I mean it would be nice to not get too messy but was this your grand plan?" Eve continued on. Echo mentally face palmed as she shook her head and ignored her friend, as she opened the walls again. Eve stopped her questions as she stared and blinked a few times before asking." When did that get there?"

"Eve I love you like a cat loves catnip, but kindly shut your pie hole." Echo groaned as she shook her head and dragged Eve with her as they entered the torture chamber. They found Raoul sitting in the corner staring blankly at them for a moment before speaking." So I`m to assume Christine grew impatient and left?"

"Christine was never here, you idiot. It was a trap," Echo smirked. Raoul scratched his chin in thought for a moment. His gaze went to Echo as he looked her up and down and frowned." Are you sure, you`re not a prostitute?"

Echo this time said no words; instead she let her actions do the talking. Before the fop or maybe Eve for that matter could spell fop, Echo successfully had tied Raoul up in with a Punjab lasso and her butterfly knife out ready for usage. A crazed glint showed in her eyes as she smiled at Eve." Perhaps you should… go take a walk for a while."

"Why?" Eve nervously asked. Echo chuckled madly as she turned back to a clueless fop." Because I may perform so things that may or may not be approved of in the Geneva Conventions."

Eve`s eyes widened and ran out of the room not needing to be told twice. Raoul stared at Echo in confusion." I`m sorry, but why am I tied up?"

"Oh let`s just say it is needed." Echo simply said as she stepped closer. Her only regret was that she was about to get some blood on her clothes. Hopefully being a fop wasn`t contagious. She didn`t want any of the Fop`s nasty diseases he probably carried. She smiled evilly as she raised her butterfly knife." You're in my domain now pretty boy. This is going to be fun."

And with that she brought the knife down.

Eve was pacing outside the torture chamber when she heard very loud girly screaming and crying, along with the sound of crazed laughter. Eve curiously pressed her ear against the stone as she listened."NO! NO NOT MY HAIR! NOT THE GOLDEN LOCKS OF SILKINESS!"

Eve frowned in confusion. Why would Echo make her leave if she was just going to mess with his hair? She was about to go back in when Raoul`s scream cut her off!"You-you made me bleed… on… on my favorite suit! OH THE HORROR!"

Eve quickly backed away from the entrance. Maybe she`d wait a few more minutes. Just as she was about to go take a walk, Erik had appeared looking quite annoyed. He had lost sight of them, when they had disappeared into his tunnels." Why do I hear the screams of a girl?"

"Oh that`s just the fop. Echo is torturing him." Eve shrugged. Erik raised an eyebrow as he looked from her to what he thought was just a wall." And the screams… they come from a wall?"

"No I guess Echo made a torturing chamber a while ago and didn`t tell you because you`d abuse such knowledge." Eve gave him another shrug. Her words had made Erik pause and puzzled." When had Echo found such time to make such a room and do it without him knowing? He would know if there was a torturing room being built in his tunnels! He pouted a bit." I would not! I would simply use it on a list of people I may or may not plot against every day."

"Surrrrreeeee." Eve giggled as she shook her head. Erik was about to speak once more when Raoul`s scream cut them off." NO NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT MY FACE! I`LL GIVE YOU MY FIRST BORN! JUST NOT THE FACE!"

Erik could restrain himself no longer. He had to see what was going on. He rushed into the wall and looked for anything to reveal how to get in. Eve watched him as she shook her head and leaned against the wall. Suddenly the way opened and Eve fell backwards with a thud. Erik smirked in triumph as he stepped into the Torture Chamber, but his eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him. It appeared that the fop was tied up, with a new rather horrible hair cut and his clothing looked as if he had gone through the wore. His nose was bleeding rather nicely and he seemed to have a black eye coming on. Erik`s eyes slowly went to Echo who was standing over a sobbing Fop with a knife. Though Erik was always up for a good torturing, he did take a bit of pity on the fop. He could not condone such violence any longer." Echo I believe you have tortured the boy enough for his insolence."

Echo stopped her fun and glared daggers at Erik as she moved away from the fop and towards Erik." Excuse me? I have only just started! I haven`t even gotten to the fun part where there is needles and spikes involved!"

"I are you mad woman?! If you kill him Christine will hate me forever and-"

"Christine? Christine! You still care about Christine hating you? What am I not good enough?"

"UH n-no, I mean-" Erik tried to find the right words realizing his mistake. Echo`s eyes blazed with pure anger as she advanced towards him, making him back up against a wall. She growled." Just say it! Say that you are still in love with Christine!"

Eve meanwhile had come back from her dizziness as she sat up and blinked." Uh guys?"

"Echo a moment please, and I will ex-"

"ARE YOU?!"

"GUYS!" Eve finally hollered making Echo and Erik stop as they looked at her. Erik in thankfulness and Echo in murderous anger. Eve gulped as she quietly spoke." Uh… the fop got away… just thought you ought to know."

"WHAT?!" Echo shouted as she whipped around and saw that he had somehow gotten away. She frowned as she looked at Eve." How?"

Eve shrugged as she looked at the rope and nodded to herself as if she was deducing how it had happened. She finally came to the conclusion as she turned to them." While you were occupied with eachother and I was in a state of comatose, it appears he used a nail filer to liberate his way to sovereignty."

Erik and Echo both stared at Eve in surprise. Echo looked at Erik in amazement." She-she just used three big words in one sentence."

"It seems so." Erik nodded equally as shock. Eve rolled her eyes." So sue me if I like to sound smart for a moment! Are we going after him?"

"Sure why not. Not like he has gotten far." Echo shrugged as she put her supplies back into her belt as she turned to her two companions and smirked." Let`s go hunt some fop."

"So am I too assume I now may join you?" Erik questioned. Echo thought for a moment and gave him a shrug." I may let you do something."

As Echo walked on Erik looked at Eve who smiled." That pretty much means your forgiven…. For now."

"I see." Erik nodded and followed after Echo with Eve.

It didn`t take them long to find the fop, who surprisingly did find his way out and into the Prima donna room. Echo frowned as she watched him. Oh this would not do. She quickly exited the passageway and into the hall near the prima donna room, not caring if the other two were keeping up or not. Quickly she pulled a can from her belt and tore off the top with her teeth throwing the can into the room and closing the door quickly. There was a shriek, a loud boom, and then some coughing. Erik gave her a curious look which she returned with a smirk." Got to love the gas grenade."

"Grenade? You didn`t kill him did you?" Eve asked her eyes wide with shock. Echo laughed." Nah, just slowed him down a bit. Eve why don`t you go and do your part."

Eve`s eyes lit up as she cheered and raced into the room. Erik and Echo followed in after waving away the smoke as they watched Eve. At first they saw no fop, for the smoke was to heavy, but when a figure ran past Echo to the hall. She rolled her eyes and ran out of the room and captured him in a head lock as she made a start to drag him back. The fop was putting up a rather pathetic attempt to get free, but as she was about to shove him back in the room a stage hand passed them and frowned." What are you doing? Is that the Vicomte?"

"Yes.. uh I`m just messing around with my friend here… right Raoul?" Echo gave the stage hand a smile as she kept Raoul in a head lock. Raoul struggled." You`re not my friend."

"Shut it!"

"Now you`re defiantly not my friend!"

"Excuse us… uh you saw nothing!" Echo laughed nervously at the stage hand as she threw the fop back into the room and slammed the door close. Eve wasted no time and walked over to the fop who was coughing and in the fettle position. She giggled madly and went to work on the shrieking fop. As Echo watched she pulled out her gummy worms offering Erik some." Gummy worms?"

"Certainly." Erik nodded as he took some and watched in amusement as Eve attacked the fop with sparkles. The fop still proceeded to scream, annoying Erik to a near point of madness. Echo watched as Erik stood and went to the fop with a vase and simply dropped the vase on the fops head, knocking him out. Needless to say, the screaming stopped. Eve stared up at Erik in shock as Erik simply straightened his jacket and sat back down." You may proceed. "

"Wow Erik, way to suck the fun out of it. You see! This is way I can`t take you anywhere!" Echo Declared putting her gummy worms away and scooting her chair away from him. Erik`s mouth fell open as he stared at her in disbelief." Do tell me how knocking him out to cease the mind numbing, irritating, girly screams, is justified as fun sucking!"

"The victim's screams always make it fun." Echo stated shaking her head. Erik rolled his eyes at her maturity or rather lack off and looked away from her." Yes and so is being discovered and earning yourself a spot in jail."

"Eh I`ve been to jail, I lived. Either way no more gummy worms for you! Fun suckers receive no gummy worms!" Echo declared as she hugged her bag of gummy worms. Erik shrugged and shook his head." I care not. It`s not like I can`t find something better to eat."

"Condescending Douche bag." Echo grumbled. Erik sent her a glare as he snapped." Language."

"GET OFF MY CASE WOMAN!"

"I am not a woman!"

"Whatever ass hole."

"LANG-"

"SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOUR GRANDCHILDERN WILL FEEL IT!"

" … refrain from-"

"That is it!"

"Both of you shut up!" Eve finally broke the two apart. Both seemed likely to attack the other. Eve sighed as she rolled her eyes." Cool down! It is so obvious that the only reason he bugs you about your mouth is because secretly he likes finding reasons to argue with you and the only reason Echo continues it because she likes it as well. I can practically feel the sexual attraction coming off the both of you. If I let you go on any longer you both will rip each other's clothes off and be making love on the floor. I just ate a bit ago and don`t want to lose my appetite so please shut up."

They both stared at Eve for the second time today wordlessly. However it wasn`t her usage of words that stun them this time. It was her bluntness. Erik`s cheeks turned beat red as even echo was blushing as she struggled to speak." Well… uh- you know… I-I think i`ll just uh go back to my seat now."

"Agreed." Erik quickly spoke as they sat back down and turned from eachother, both still blushing. Eve giggled and shook her head as she looked at the fop. She was impressed with her work. She had managed to dye the fops hair pink, put lipstick, and eye shadow on his sparkling face and draw on glasses and a mustache on his face in sharpie. Echo walked over and nodded proudly, managing to control herself once again." Well I certainly believe we have done enough for today… when do you suppose he will wake up?"

"Any moment now." Erik commented coming to the girls' side as he smirked down at the fop. He had to admit… revenge felt good. Now looking at the state the fop was in he no longer had a desire to put the fop through a life of hell or strangle him. He was satisfied. He turned on his heel and left the girls with the fop seeing his presence was no longer needed here.

Echo and Eve continued to watch the fop for some time until the fop began to groan and move. As Raoul`s eyes opened he looked up at the two in confusion as he sat up and looked at the state of his clothes and felt his hair. He frowned as he got up." It seems something has happened to me, but I forget what it was. Do you lovely girls know?"

The girls shook their heads innocently. Raoul nodded and smoothing out what was left of his clothing." I see… curious isn`t hit. It seems I have forgotten why I made the trip to the Opera house in the first place… Well at any rate I best be going. I must return home to fetch Christine. We are to dine with the Lord Bippy McBiddleyby."

"Then you best be going." Echo smirked. Raoul bowed to them and placed a kiss on their hands and made for the door put stopped as he looked up and down at Echo." Interesting choice of clothing mademoiselle. I wish you both the best of day and hope that we have the pleasure in meeting again."

Eve and Echo watched him leave as they stared at eachother and blinked. It looked like Erik dropping the vase on Raoul`s head had made him less foppy, if that was possible. Echo shook her head and smiled as she fell to the floor and stared at the ceiling." Operation: Destroy the fairy…. Somewhat completed."

"Best day ever." Eve smiled as she sat down next to Echo. The girls gave eachother a smile and a fist pound before returning their gaze to the ceiling with a content smile, or at least until Madame Giry entered the room and took in, the sparkly floor the smoke hazed room, a pink stain on the floor and a bit of blood. Needless to say the silence was interrupted." What has happened here?!"

Echo groaned."Pain in my ass!"

Eve giggled." Nothing, Madame Giry."

The girls spent the rest of the day cleaning up the room. Not quite a happy ending to their day.

* * *

**A special thanks to kerensparkle for some of the ideas on torturing and messing with the fop. It helped me out a lot keren ^^.**

**Echo: Yes thank you Keren, it was quite good.**

**Eve: Thanks!**

**Erik: Though I was not the one who administrated these pranks and tortures, I took give you my thanks for giving me something to throughly enjoy and laugh at. You turly are creative, Keren.**

**Me: Remember everyone review!**


End file.
